The Power of Coincidence
by airedalegirl1
Summary: Bella vanishes the same night a nomad is pursued and killed by the Quileute pack and everyone assumes the worst, well almost everyone. There is a quiet voice struggling to be heard in someones head. Will it finally break free or are they all to live with the hell of uncertainty for ever more? And what of Bella, is she safe or has she fallen into even more dangerous hands?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Darius

My life was simple these days, I monitored the Volturi communications and if I saw an opening I messed up their plans. At first they'd put it down to mere chance but over the years they had finally come to the conclusion that someone was behind all their failures and computer glitches. They didn't however know who, I had kept in the shadows ever since I escaped from Caius leaving Sara's ashes behind and my soul with them. At first I had doubted I could go on, the pain was so terrible, but the more I thought about the Volturi and Sara's death the colder the pain and anguish turned until I found myself looking for ways to avenge her death. When I allowed myself to think about my beautiful tender hearted mate my whole body ached with the sorrow and loss so I didn't think about her often, not any more, it just exhausted me. I considered joining her but I knew she would be shaking her head slowly and telling me to stay alive for her sake. That left only one option, revenge, and I was determined that one day I would bring the Volturi to their knees.

I didn't care how long it took me or how much time or money I had to pour into the venture I finally had a goal that allowed me to continue. I broke off all my friendships and found a way to live off the grid making it almost impossible to track me down. The empty ramshackle cabin on an island deep within the Everglades was perfect, even the locals, the swamp rats avoided the place, it had a certain reputation for being haunted and very bad luck to set foot on it. Of necessity it meant travelling some distance to feed but that didn't bother me, I knew if I'd made it too easy I might never have left my lair at all. As it was I stocked up by breaking into hospital blood banks occasionally, it just meant if I were too busy to leave the island I had food to hand.

I taught myself all about computers and became a rather celebrated hacker although anonymous. I had chosen my code name carefully, making sure it couldn't be traced to me in any way, Wormhole Monster. A little colourful I guess but I allowed myself that little whimsy. Once I had everything worked out I set up a trap door in the Volturi security so every communication between Volterra and the rest of the world came through me first. Most of it was insignificant and the messages were automatically passed along the system but certain key words set off an alarm and I could listen in to what was going on. If they were sending out a snatch party for a rogue nomad I would send a warning first and often it took them far longer and used up valuable resources to find them. It had been many years since anything interesting had happened and I was beginning to lose hope that I could accomplish anything, but then I heard the alarm again and with fingers crossed I checked the outgoing message.

It was from no other than Aro Volturi and concerned the Cullens. Had Carlisle finally gone too far and upset his old friend enough to order his return to Volterra? I would most certainly be putting the boot in if that were the case. I leaned back in my chair looking at the monitor screen and rubbing my twisted leg out of habit. So, it was the Cullens and at last they were in danger from the Volturi.

"Who's been a naughty boy then Carlisle? Bringing a human into our world and Edward tut tut, refusing to change her once she knew. I wondered if they'd developed a death wish because that was the likely outcome of their actions. Now the decision had to be made, how did I spoil this little jaunt of Aros? I could warn the Cullens but I didn't like them, in fact I found them too self righteous and congratulatory. For two pins I'd leave them to their fate but stopping it would upset Aro more, decisions decisions. I had almost made my mind up to send them a warning anyway when there came a second message, this time from someone in the Cullen house and I smiled broadly for two reasons, Carlisle had a mole in his family and the information they had just passed on to Aro would have him drooling. The human they had introduced to the world of the vampires was gifted, a shield of some type. That made my mind up for me, I would snatch the human and kill her myself then send the corpse to Volterra with my best wishes. That would really anger Aro and his precious brothers.

I waited until they had their flight plan filed then sent in a virus and crashed the air traffic control system at Pisa airport, no planes would be flying in or out for some hours which gave me room to manoeuvre. The human was in Forks so I arranged a flight for myself using a private jet I had shares in under a fictitious company name and a car to be waiting when I landed. Against a vampire I might struggle in a fight with this leg but snatching a human was child's play. On the flight I made my plans, checking the area on Google Earth and deciding on the best way to approach the humans house. Interestingly her father was a police chief so she was alone quite a bit although Edward Cullen hung around at night. The only time I could snatch her easily was when he went to hunt but there was a slight problem. A female nomad was also watching for an opportunity to snatch the girl, Bella Swan what have you done that so many vampires are looking to snatch you away?

It might be an advantage if everyone thought the nomad had taken the girl, at least for a while, so I planned my snatch for the following evening early. Edward had already organised to go hunting with his "brother" Emmett and "sister" Rosalie. The nomad was going to try too so I would need to get in and out fast before she made her move. I watched as Edward said goodbye to his girlfriend and left and I knew the nomad had not yet returned from her hunting, then the girls father drove away in his cruiser and I listened while the girl showered and got ready for bed. While she was in the shower I eased up to bedroom window and waited. It wasn't long before she came back in to her bedroom but in the half light she didn't see me and I wrapped one arm around her body and arms and put my hand over her mouth whispering in her ear,

"One sound and I'll kill you right here. Do you understand?"

She nodded, her heart pounding fast and her whole body shaking with fear. It was pretty easy to jump down from her window onto the lawn and carry her to my car bundling her in the trunk with her wrists tied together and a gag in her mouth. I could hear her struggling as I started the car and drove to the end of the street then waited until I saw the nomad follow in my tracks, leaping onto the window sill and into the girls bedroom. Good, her scent would mask mine from the Volturi so I smiled to myself and set off on the long drove back to my swamp home, I couldn't fly with my prisoner but I could drive with her in the trunk especially as I'd made breathing holes in the floor for her. I didn't want her dead yet, I was curious to speak to this human who captured the heart of a vampire, especially one as proud as Edward Cullen. If she did have a gift I'd seen no sign of it yet but I would take precautions, I wasn't going to lose her now she was in my grasp.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Bella

I had no idea what had happened except that it was a vampire who had snatched me and thrown me in the trunk of the car. The cable tie around my wrists pinched the skin and restricted the blood flow to my hands which soon became numb and swollen. The gag was soft material but it too was pulled too tight and stretched my mouth painfully. Was this a Volturi guard come to take me to Volterra? I knew they were aware that there was something going on with the Cullen family, Carlisle had told me so himself but I don't think anyone expected they would snatch me like this. Would Edward find me before I was sent to Italy? Of course not, he wouldn't know I was gone until morning when he came to drive me to school. I was just glad my leg was healed now or the cramped position I had been thrown into the trunk would be causing real pain. I tried to move into a better position but there just wasn't room for me to stretch out and all I could do was pray the car journey wasn't going to be long. The roads levelled out and the jolting eased up for which my sore body was thankful, I would be covered in bruises as it was. From the noises I could hear I assumed we were on a highway but going where? I was feeling a mixture of anger and fear but determined not to show the latter next time I saw my captor.

It was hours before we stopped and my muscles were cramped painfully, I longed for my captor to open the trunk so I could smell some fresh air instead of exhaust tainted road air. I heard footsteps come round to the back of the car and the trunk latch click and I tensed, afraid my captor might have a knife or a gun ready to kill me although I should have been thinking about teeth instead as weapons. The lid of the trunk slowly lifted and I blinked a few times grateful to see the night sky and the stars. My captor was in the shadow and leaned in to pick me up and stand me on the ground beside the car. I looked round wildly hoping to see people, someone who's attention I could attract but we were in the far corner of a parking lot, a long way from the odd two or three cars that were also parked.

"I'm going to remove the gag but if you scream I will hurt you. Do you hear me?"

I nodded and he loosened the gag allowing me to take deep gulps of fresh air for the first time and my lungs inflated properly in response,

"Who are you? What do you want?"

He shook his head and held out a can of soda for me to drink,

"Untie my hands please, they hurt."

He shook his head again and held the can close to my lips tipping it slightly as I gulped down the cold soda until I started coughing when he pulled it away sharply.

"Please, my hands are very painful."

He looked behind me and took another cable tie from his pocket fastening my hands less tightly before taking the old one off. The blood rushed back to my wrists and I cried out in pain but he merely scowled and put a finger to his lips,

"Quiet or the gag goes back on."

I swallowed down my pain and nodded, I didn't want the gag back on.

Darius

She wasn't much to look at, too pale and skinny for my liking but there was something in her face, as if she were defiant. A human with spirit, this would be interesting. Once she'd drunk the can of soda and eaten a sandwich I held out for her I lifted her up to put her back in the trunk,

"Please don't. I need the rest room."

I sighed, I hadn't thought of that,

"OK I'll untie your hands from behind you and you can go in the bushes there but don't try to run off. I 'll only catch you and hurt you."

I watched as she walked slowly into the bushes and waited to hear running feet but instead I heard a splashing as she relieved herself and a couple of minutes later she was back.

"I didn't run so can I sit in the car please, its too hot and uncomfortable in the trunk."

I shook my head,

"No, too many chances to attract attention but I'll stop again in a couple of hours."

She shrank from me as I tied her hands back behind her with a fresh tie and put the gag back around her face. As I shut the trunk lid I could see tears rolling down her cheeks and it moved me. I wondered what my beautiful Sara would have said? Ignoring the thought I got in and drove off again eager to be back in my home deep in the swamp. This human was very strange even for one who had contact with vampires, she didn't seem frightened so much as confused and a little angry. I'd never spent any time in the company of humans seeing them as firstly a food source and secondly as an annoyance but I was interested in this girl and decided I would keep her alive at least for a short while, just to find out what made her tick.

Bella

Well I didn't think I was in any immediate danger or the strange vampire who had snatched me would have killed or drained me not bundled me into the trunk of a car and driven off with me still breathing. He was nothing like the vampires I was used to with their golden eyes and smiles, this vampires eyes were crimson, the sign of a human hunter. He did remind me a little of Jasper though, the way he held himself and his slow cautious actions. I wondered if perhaps he was in some way known to Alice's boyfriend but it didn't seem likely. Alice! Surely she had seen what was going to happen? Then I remembered that she had told us she didn't see me well,

"You're future is fading Bella. I don't see it well."

"Am I going to die?"

She looked at me shocked then laughed,

"No silly, I think its the same thing that stops Edward reading your mind."

I felt relieved to hear that although Jasper looked concerned at her words but when I asked Edward about it later he just shrugged,

"He always sees danger Bella, even when there isn't any, its called paranoia."

"I think that's a little unkind Edward after all he's done for me."

"Bella he went with Alice and almost got you killed in Phoenix."

"That was my fault not his Edward."

He refused to discuss it any further and as he seemed very reluctant to talk about James and Victoria I didn't pursue the matter. Life after James was very different from the early days. Edward was much more protective, he didn't even like it if Jasper or Emmett got too close and Jake, well he was a no go zone unless I sneaked out but even that wasn't easy with Alice on constant watch. Charlie was also very anti Edward which made my life very awkward, I was only allowed to see Edward for a few hours a week and it became wearing. I wondered what would give first, Charlie or my patience. Now I wished I was back home in bed waiting for Charlie to start snoring and Edward to sneak in through my bedroom window. It was far preferable to laying in this car trunk not knowing if I would still be alive tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Edward

Bella's window was open as always but as I jumped up on the window sill I knew something was terribly wrong. I could smell another vampire's scent...Victoria! I knew without checking the bed that Bella was gone. I could hear no heartbeat and her scent wasn't strong enough. Flicking open my cell phone I rang the house and Emmett and the others were soon on their way. We would search the whole Olympic range if necessary but we would find Bella, we had to. In the meantime I traced Victoria's scent into the forest, she was moving quickly away from the town so she must have Bella with her, I was fast and I would catch her up. I just hoped she hadn't hurt Bella or, God forbid, killed her. When my phone rang again I snatched it from my pocket ripping my pants in my haste.

"Edward any sign of her yet?"

"No Carlisle, anything your end?"

"No, we haven't crossed Victoria's path yet but I can hear wolves about so maybe they stopped her already."

That thought chilled me, I didn't want Jacob Black anywhere near my Bella especially to save her from a vampire, which might give him a hold over her.

"What about Jasper? He's a good tracker."

"Jasper isn't here Edward."

"Where is he?"

My suspicions were roused immediately and only got worse when Carlisle told me that no one knew where he was, not even Alice.

"If I find out he's taken her Carlisle"

"Edward you already told us you smelled Victoria in Bella's room, now calm down. We'll find her son."

"We don't know how long she's been gone Carlisle. Anything could have happened by now."

"I'll contact the reservation. The wolf pack might help under the circumstances."

I hated that idea too but I had no choice, I would ask the devil himself for help if it would give me Bella back safe and sound.

An hour later I heard from Carlisle and it was bad news, the worst.

"Edward I'm so sorry son but the wolf pack tracked Victoria down when she skirted the reservation three hours ago. She didn't have Bella with her and they didn't know she'd taken her."

"But they have her? Tell me they caught her so I can find out what she did with Bella."

"I'm sorry Edward. They did catch her but they killed her."

"WHAT? So where is Bella? If they caught up with Victoria close to the reservation she must be close by somewhere, a cave or an old shack. Somewhere."

"We're looking now Edward but there's nothing, no scent trail, no sign of Bella anywhere."

"Are you telling me she killed Bella and dumped her body somewhere?"

"I think she must have or we'd have found her by now Edward. I'm really sorry but I think we should go back to the house before Charlie turns up. You are the first person he's going to be looking for when he finds out Bella is gone and we can't afford trouble."

"I can't just leave her out in the forest. What if she isn't dead? What if she's laying out there injured or changing?"

"Edward do you really think Victoria would have spared her life and if she's changing we would have heard her screams by now. Come back to the house, Emmett, Rose, and Alice will keep searching but you need to be at the house when Charlie arrives and he will, you know that."

Jasper

When I walked in I was immediately attacked by a furious Edward while Carlisle tried to calm him and Esme sat looking distraught.

"What did I miss? Edward take your hands off me before I do the job for you."

He allowed Carlisle to pull him, away and I pulled my sleeves down to hide my scars once more.

"Its Bella"

"Where were you?"

"Edward calm down, Jasper Bella's been taken, by Victoria. We've been looking for her. Did you catch a scent trail while you were out?"

I shook my head, Bella missing, taken by Victoria, it didn't get any worse than that and I understood Edwards anger.

"I've been in Seattle. I visited Jenks, I wasn't in Forks last night."

"How convenient"

Edwards snapped words were water off a ducks back to me, he could rail as much as he liked but he knew I wasn't responsible for Bella's disappearance much as he would like to think so.

"I'll go and search, I take it the others are already out there. Which direction did Victoria take?"

"Victoria is dead, the wolf pack caught her close to the reservation, they didn't know she'd snatched Bella and they attacked."

"Wasn't Bella with her?"

"Apparently not and we can't find her anywhere close to the place Victoria died."

"Well if she killed her we'd be tripping over the body wouldn't we? Maybe she bit her and left her somewhere to change alone. Are we looking for hideaways?"

"I think we'd have heard Bella if she'd been bitten but yes, Emmett and Rosalie are searching the nearby forest while Alice combs the mountainside. Edward had to come back."

"Yeah, Charlie will be going crazy the minute he finds out she's gone and his first suspect will be Edward."

Carlisle nodded but Edward turned suspicious eyes on me again,

"What were you doing with Jenks? Getting false papers so you could smuggle Bella out of the country?"

"What? Edward don't make yourself sound any more stupid than you already do. I have Alice, what do I want with Bella, besides its pretty obvious she loves you. Why don't you shut up and sit down before I knock you down."

I walked towards him angrily as we heard a car coming down the driveway

"Here's Charlie now and you should thank him for saving your life Edward."

I turned and walked out the back planning on joining Alice in her search although I thought it was futile. Victoria had probably killed Bella then thrown her down a ravine or buried her body on the mountain. Either way poor Bella was dead and I found that thought hurt in a way I didn't understand. I didn't have time to consider it yet, I needed to find Alice.

Carlisle

Once Jasper had gone Edward calmed down and I pulled him to a chair,

"Edward listen to me, you have to control yourself, you don't know Bella is missing as far as Charlie is concerned. We went out last night and didn't get back until this morning. You haven't seen Bella since you left his house yesterday afternoon. Have you got that?"

He nodded distractedly,

"Edward concentrate."

I snapped the last as Charlie brought the cruiser to a halt outside and got out almost running to the door and banging on it insistently. As I went to open the door to him Esme came over and sat beside Edward talking quietly to him and hopefully calming hi9m further because if Charlie so much as suspected Edward had a hand in Bella's disappearance we would all be in terrible danger. The hammering was getting louder and more insistent as I reached the door and opened it to find a very angry Charlie Swan waiting.

"Chief? Is there a problem?"

"Where's Bella?"

"Bella? She's not here, we haven't seen her since she got back from Phoenix, I was under the impression that she was grounded."

"She was but she's gone missing. Is Edward here?"

"Yes, he's in the lounge, would you care to come in and speak to him?"

"You bet your sweet life I do Carlisle and if he's had a hand in her disappearance I'm coming down on him like a ton of bricks."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Charlie

To say I was surprised to find Edward here would be an understatement but there he was as large as life and looking concerned. I explained that I'd gone into Bella's room when she didn't come down to breakfast to find her missing.

"Are any of her things gone Charlie?"

I shook my head at Esmes question,

"Not as far as I know."

"Then maybe she just went for a walk. I understand she's been feeling a little unhappy."

"Yeah well so am I Esme. I'm sorry to barge in but I'd like to check Edwards room."

I saw them look at each other then Edward shrugged,

"Certainly Chief Swan but she's not here. Perhaps we should go look for her."

"That's exactly what I'm doing now Edward."

He showed me to his room which of course was empty although it seemed a little strange,

"No bed?"

"No, I have a back problem so its more comfortable for me to sleep on the couch there".

I looked at the long leather couch, it looked pretty comfortable to me so I just nodded and followed him back downstairs.

"It seems I owe you an apology Carlisle, you too Esme for barging in here and you Edward for suspecting you."

"That's OK Chief Swan, you're just worried about your daughter that's understandable. Would you like us to help search for her? She might be at a friends house."

"Or the reservation with Jake maybe."

I hadn't thought about that, it didn't seem very likely but I couldn't afford to miss a single place she might be.

"Chief Swan if you'd like to ring from here please go ahead"

Esme Cullen held out the phone so I dialled Billy's number and waited. It was some time before I got a reply so chances were Billy was alone in the house although he didn't sound like I'd just woken him up,

"Yes?"

"Billy? Its Charlie, have you seen Bella?"

"Charlie? Bella? Why, has she gone missing?"

I wasn't entirely convinced by his seeming confusion, was he hiding something from me?

"Yeah, she was gone when I checked her room and I wondered if she might be with Jake"

"Jakes been out all night with his friends, camping."

"Camping? Its pouring with rain"

"You know boys, they don't take any notice of rain. As soon as he gets back I'll get him to call you but you might do better asking the Cullens"

"Oh why is that? I know you don't like them but I doubt they would encourage Bella to disobey my grounding."

"And Jake and I would? Great, nice to know you have such confidence in us Charlie. As soon as Jake gets back I'll get him to ring. In the meantime talk to your precious Cullens"

He put the phone down after this and it was rather embarrassing because his words must have been heard by Carlisle and Esme who were standing close to me.

"I'm sorry Carlisle Esme, I don't know what his beef with you is but he had no right to speak the way he did."

Esme smiled and took the receiver back

"It doesn't matter and after all he was probably right to suggest us, with Edward being Bella's boyfriend that is."

I nodded then made my excuses and left driving back to the house quickly hoping to find Bella there waiting but it was deserted as I'd known in my heart it would be. Well there was nothing else for it, I would have to start ringing her few friends and if I got no joy there I would have to put her in the system as a missing person or runaway although I was sure she hadn't run away, she wouldn't leave Edward behind, not after all they'd been through. So what the hell had happened to my little girl?

Then I had a horrible thought, I would have to let Renee know she was missing and that was going to be my fault of course. God that woman was more of a pain in my ass since we divorced than she'd ever been when we were married. Whatever I did or didn't do was wrong and this was going to be no exception so I put it off until later in the day when I'd had a few strong coffees and there was no alternative. I was still hoping Bella would reappear with an excuse for her absence. By 6 that evening I was left with no alternative but to put her in the system and then ring Renee. Edward and Carlisle had rung during the day but I had nothing to tell them and Jake got back to me at lunchtime sounding very subdued, I knew he was very fond of Bella but he hadn't seen or heard from her either.

"The guys are out looking in the woods just in case she's wandered off and got lost"

"Thank them for me Jake but both you and I know the woods are the last place Bella would go."

"Yeah, she's not good on her feet its true but you never know."

"I think its what's called clutching at straws Jake but thank them anyway. I'll let you know if I hear anything."

"Thanks Charlie, she'll be OK."

"I hope you're right Jake."

Renee

As soon as I answered the phone and heard Charlies voice I knew something was wrong and I grabbed my glass of wine and curled up in the chair.

"OK Charlie 'I'm ready, what has Bella done now? Don't tell me she's run off with Edward again. I told you keeping them apart wasn't a good idea but would you listen? No, you never did and you still don't."

"Renee please listen to me"

"Charlie you are a man and you don't know the way young girls hearts work"

"Renee"

"She needs to see Edward, she's in love with him and..."

"RENEE"

I stopped, shocked at his raised voice

"Charlie did you just shout at me?"

"Renee just shut the hell up and listen to me for a minute. Bella's gone missing, have you heard from her today?"

"Missing? What do you mean missing Charlie? What did you do? I knew this would happen if you tried being heavy handed with her. Bella is a very sensitive soul, you can't treat her like one of your suspects. Where is she? I'll speak to her for you"

"Renee shut the fuck up a minute."

I was stunned, it was the first time Charlie had ever sworn at me and I didn't know what to say so I just listened as he explained what he knew, which wasn't much.

"So you have no idea why she went or where she's gone and neither does Edward?"

"No."

He sounded very old and tired suddenly.

"I'll get a flight up tomorrow"

"There's nothing you can do if you come up Renee".

"Well I'm not going to just sit here and wait until somebody discovers her murdered or something. I'll be there tomorrow evening and you'd better have something for me by then."

I put the phone down and finished my glass of wine before rushing into the kitchen to retrieve my cell phone from my bag but it was a futile gesture, there were no messages from Bella nor was there anything on the answer machine. If Charlie was right then our daughter had simply vanished without a trace and I felt my hand tremble as I dialled Phils number. By the time I had explained things to him the tears were beginning to fall. I blamed myself of course, for allowing her to go to live with her father. Not that I could really lay this at his door unless he'd lied and they had argued but it was unlikely. I packed my bag as Phil made arrangements for me to fly up to Seattle. He offered to go with me but he had some try outs coming up and needed all the practise he could get so I decided to go alone. I could handle Charlie better alone in any case.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Darius

I had no idea what I was doing or why, I was driving through the country with a kidnapped human girl in the trunk and no way of explaining it if I were stopped but something told me to keep her alive. It wasn't thirst or sex, no it was far more complicated than that, she fascinated me and I wanted to know more about her and her strange gift that the Volturi had been told about. I wasn't bothered about being discovered as the vampire who had snatched her, the female nomad had made that possible and for that I thanked her. I wondered if she would try to trace this girl or cut her losses and leave. There was a story behind her actions, one I hoped to hear from the girl herself.

There was just something about her, this Bella Swan, that reminded me of my sweet Sara. They didn't look particularly alike but there was a similarity in the attitude, the eyes, as if she saw more than anyone else. It wouldn't be easy keeping a human alive on my island but at least for a short while I would make the effort. It would be good to hear another voice talking to me, to have a conversation with a real person in the room with me rather than through a cell phone signal. The great thing was that no one knew where I was so no one would ever discover Bella and if I tired of her and drained her blood I could float her body out into the water and the alligators would do the rest. She would become just another missing teenager who was never found.

I remembered to let her out after a couple of hours although every stop posed a threat of discovery. I made sure each time we stopped she had time to eat and drink and whatever else she needed to do although only when I was sure we were alone and secluded. I hadn't bought human food or drink in centuries and it was something of a mystery to me but she didn't complain at my choices although some of the food especially smelled foul to me. She begged to be allowed to sit with me in the car but it was just too dangerous so each time I tied her and put her back in the trunk then drove as fast as I could towards the Everglades and the safety of my island.

I was closing in on it when my cellphone began to ring so I pulled over to answer it,

"Yes?"

"Darius its Garrett."

"Garrett? I thought you were dead its been so long."

"Yeah I'm sorry about that but I've been busy."

"Busy?"

"Yeah I do have things to do you know. Anyway I was wondering if you could do something for me, well for a friend of mine."

"I don't do favours for friends of friends you know that."

"Yeah but this doesn't mean you getting off your fat butt. I just wanted you to let me know if you heard anything in Italy about a human girl who was kidnapped by a nomad."

"She's dead."

"You've heard?"

"No, but if she's been kidnapped by a nomad there can only be one outcome. She's drained and dead. Why would the Volturi be interested anyway? Who is this girl?"

"She's Edward Cullens girlfriend and she's disappeared. They think a nomad called Victoria snatched her. Apparently the Cullens killed Victoria's mate when he tried to take Bella."

"Why do you need the Volturi? Just find the nomad Victoria."

"There's a slight snag with that, Victoria is dead, killed by the wolf guardians in Forks."

Now that was even better for me! She couldn't prove she didn't kidnap or kill Bella if she were dead.

"And you think the Volturi might know something about it? They don't use nomads Garrett, you know that, besides they'd want her dead if she knew about our world anyway."

"Yeah its a long shot I know, but its all that's left to the Cullens."

"OK but I'm doing it for you, not your friends. If I hear anything I'll contact you"

As I put the phone on the passenger seat I wondered who the mole in the Cullen family was. Someone knew the Volturi had been after Bella but who? Was it Carlisle? He was Garretts friend and I thought he was the one who asked Garrett for help locating Bella. I would check when I got home but I didn't think the Volturi would make much of an effort if they thought Victoria had taken Bella and then got herself killed, it was a dead end quite literally, even if Bella's body were never to be found.

I admit to feeling relieved when I entered the Everglades and parked up close to my boat. It was dark so no one would see anything of Bella but first I scouted the area then filled the bottom of the boat with supplies I'd bought for my human guest as we travelled. Once I was absolutely sure we were alone I opened the trunk and lifted Bella out. There was a bruise on her cheek which must have happened since we last stopped, no doubt on the uneven road surface leading to my berth.

"You'll be pleased to know there's no more riding in the trunk, we're almost home".

She looked at me angrily and I wondered what she was thinking but I wouldn't take the gag off until we were out in the swamps where no one would hear her if she screamed.

I took her arm and helped her into the boat then went back to lock the car turning as I heard a splash and cursing, the stupid girl had thrown herself into the water. Already I could see movement in the water so I dived in and hauled her out onto the jetty pointing at the wake from the alligators.

"You'd have been a nice meal for them Bella. Unless you want to get eaten alive I suggest you stop the heroics."

She glared through a dripping curtain of hair and I put her in the boat starting the outboard and heading into the swamp. Wet clothes didn't bother me but I could see the water dripping down her face and the wet hair sticking to her cheeks was annoying Bella so after a few minutes I cut the engine and set her free of her gag and ties.

"Just stay in the boat please, as it is I don't have any spare clothes for you so I'm afraid you'll have to make do with some of mine. I'm sorry about the uncomfortable ride earlier."

"They'll find me you know, Edward and his family. They'll track you down."

"I don't think so Bella, you see they think Victoria kidnapped you and she's dead so she can't tell them the truth."

"Victoria? She was coming for me and you killed her? Why?"

"Actually I didn't kill her, the wolf pack did."

"Wolf pack? Am I supposed to know what that means? She was a vampire, a pack of wolves couldn't kill her."

"Actually they could, you see these were special wolves, guardians of their tribe. I think the term is shape shifters, rather like werewolves but not ruled by the moon. I think you were friends with one of them, Jacob Black. Or maybe he wasn't phasing yet."

"Jake is a wolf? A shape shifter? You're crazy, that was just a legend."

"Legend or not its true. So you see everyone thinks Victoria killed you and disposed of your body. You no longer exist".

"Edward wont believe that until he sees a body."

"Then lets hope you don't provoke me into providing him with one shall we?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Bella

If what this vampire told me was true then I was alone with no one looking for me. What would Charlie think? He'd try to blame the Cullens I was sure. Did this strange man intend to kill me? If not then what exactly did he want from me?

"Who are you?"

"I'm sorry I didn't have time to introduce myself earlier. Darius at your service Bella."

"Why did you take me?"

"Now that's a very long story but I guess we have time for a short version. The Volturi are my enemy or perhaps I should say I am their nemesis. Many years ago I had a mate, a beautiful brunette called Sara. We were very happy until Caius Volturi entered our lives. He wanted me to join the Volturi guard as I had a certain reputation as a skilled fighter and they always need good fighters. "

"When I refused he tried persuasion, making life difficult for us with constant checks on how we were interacting with humans which was a lie, we had nothing to do with them although Sara was very interested in the way they lived. When this didn't work he had Sara snatched by the guard and when I went to demand her back I found out he had taken her as a mistress using Chelsea to make her loyal to him but they couldn't break the bond between us and when she saw me Chelsea's power was broken. Sara committed suicide when she realised what had happened, she set fire to herself and I could do nothing to stop her. I escaped in the confusion and Caius has been looking for me ever since. He knows that one day his guard will drop and I'll be waiting to kill him in turn. I guess that's about it. In the meantime I cause them as much trouble as I can."

"It doesn't explain why you took me but I'm very sorry about Sara."

"Thank you, I try very hard not to think about her too often, it's too painful. You have a gift I hear."

That threw me slightly,

"A gift? Well Edward can't read my thoughts if that's what you mean."

"I understand its more than just that. Someone told the Volturi that you have a powerful gift, someone inside the Cullen family."

"That's a lie. They wouldn't have done that, not even Rosalie and I know she hates me."

"Never the less I intercepted the message and rerouted it, giving me time to find you first. By the time the Volturi heard about you I'd already snatched you. Poor Aro and Caius, they must be really pissed off at Victoria. So you see I stopped them getting their greedy little hands on another gift."

"But I don't have a gift, blocking Edward from reading my mind is hardly earth shattering."

"It is if it means you can shield yourself and possibly even others. Aro would give his right arm for a powerful shield."

Darius

I hadn't talked so much in years and the memory of my beloved Sara still hurt just as much. Bella went quiet then and I sensed she was thinking about my last words rather than the story I'd told her. She had mentioned Rosalie but I didn't think it was her style, Rosalie wouldn't do anything that might bring the Volturi down on the family, she was too scared of being discovered by the humans. If Bella had been murdered then maybe I could believe Rosalie had a hand in it but this kind of underhand way of working just wasn't her style.

Soon after this we pulled up at the sagging jetty a few hundred feet from my cabin. From the outside it looked ramshackle and deserted just the way I wanted it to appear but inside I'd done a lot of work on it over the decades. I even had my own power source for the computers. The generator was noisy and I only used it sparingly but I had a huge solar array spread out across the tree tops which could be disguised at the touch of a button if any alarm were raised. I watched the skies for aircraft and at the switch of a button the panels would rotate to look like the tree tops. It had taken a long time and a lot of money and effort but now I hardly ever needed gas or batteries. I helped Bella from the boat and loosed her hand with a warning,

"There are snakes, spiders, and a whole heap of dangerous critters out here Bella so it would be safest if you stayed in the cabin or close by. The choice is yours but most humans I've encountered had strong survival instincts. Don't forget the water is full of alligators and snakes too so stay on the island. I wont come looking for you if you try to escape, there would be no point, you'd be dead within the first hour."She looked at me and then around her before nodding her head and walking slowly to the cabin. I knew she would be surprised when she opened the door and walked in so I grabbed the stuff from the bottom of the boat and slinging it over my shoulder I followed her in.

Bella

I knew he was speaking the truth about how dangerous it could be out here, we'd covered the Everglades in geography and even just reading about the creepy crawlies and things made my skin crawl. The cabin looked as if a good shove might topple it but when I opened the door I was amazed. Inside it looked like a space ship with half a dozen computers flashing and whirring and it was cool with an air conditioning unit.

"To keep the computers from overheating"

I turned at his words and found myself way too close to him. I stepped back and he passed me dropping the sacks on the table in the corner,

"Food for you. If you want to wash up and get into clean clothes there's a solar shower out back. I'll leave you some fresh clothes and a towel by the back door."

I had a quick look in the sacks, cans and packets of food plus sodas and bottled water, well he certainly appeared to be stocking up for a while so I wasn't going to die straight away. Opening the back door of the cabin I saw a shower head with a storage tank above so the water was supplied by rain or filled from a bucket and warmed by the sun. There was no shower curtain or anything like that and I hesitated,

"Don't worry I won't watch you."

I jumped to find him not only too close but almost reading my thoughts too.

"I'll be in the cabin when you finish. Here's the things you need."

He gave me a bundle of clothes and towels and went back inside shutting the door behind him. Well it was the only way to get the river slime off me so I hurriedly stripped off and showered, the water was clean and warm and standing by the side of the shower were gel and shampoo. When I'd dried myself off I inspected the clothes he'd left for me, a long-sleeved tee-shirt that was baggy but fitted OK once I rolled the sleeves up and a pair of cotton pants that again needed rolling up and a belt to stop them falling off me but they were clean and smelled fresh so I was grateful. There was of course no underwear so I washed my own out and hung them over a nearby branch to dry then went back inside the cabin to see him busy typing away at the keyboard of a lap top. He turned to look at me,

"Feeling better? Sorry about the clothes but no one is going to see you anyway. Get yourself something to eat while I check out what's happening in the outside world."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Jasper

We'd all done our best although Edward still bitched that we'd missed something, even when the Quileute elders agreed to meet us at the treaty line he wasn't satisfied. It seemed to me he was more upset at having Bella snatched from him than because the woman he loved had gone missing. I couldn't imagine how I would feel if Alice were taken but I certainly wouldn't be sitting with my head in my hands crying woe is me. Even Emmett looked at him a little oddly but it wasn't until he took me to one side that I understood exactly why.

"Jazz, you don't think Edward killed her do you?"

"Edward? We got Victoria's scent from Bella's room Em."

"Yeah but I wonder if that was just a coincidence. What if Edward lost control and killed her by accident. He could have hidden the body then come back and found out Victoria had been sniffing around. It would be a great alibi for him."

"Wasn't he hunting with you though?"

"Yeah but he left really early. Said he wanted to get back to Bella. He didn't trust Jake not to try something while he was away".

I thought about Emmett's words,

"I don't think Edward killed her but I know why you are suspicious. He's not acting like someone who just lost his mate is he?"

"Nah, I'd be going crazy if it was Rose, how about you?"

"There's something strange but then I always said he was in love with her blood more than the girl herself. Still lets go to the meeting and see what happens. I wonder where he went when he left you, not Bella's or he'd have known she was missing much earlier."

Carlisle

I'd overheard Jasper and Emmett talking and unfortunately I agreed with them, Edward was reacting very strangely to Bella's disappearance. Charlie had been back twice to the house but there was nothing we could tell him. Once we'd spoken to the elders things might be clearer, at least we would know a little more about Victoria's death and if there were any clue to Bella's whereabouts. Esme, Rosalie, and Alice stayed behind at the house and the boys came with me although Edward wasn't happy to see Jasper at my side,

"We don't need him for this."

"Edward, enough. Jasper might think of something we don't."

"Yeah, like where he dumped her."

Jasper turned a cold stare on Edward,

"Read my mind Edward, tell me where I was last night."

Edward scowled and his eyes, unable to hold Jasper's, fell,

"Right, now shut the fuck up before I make you."

I was glad when we arrived at the meeting place and found Harry, Old Quil Ateara, and Sam waiting but surprisingly no Jake. Of course Edward picked up on this straight away,

"Where's Jacob? Why isn't he here?"

"Not that its any of your business Cullen but he's with Charlie. What we want to know is what happened to Bella."

"Thank you for coming everyone. We understand the pack killed Victoria, a nomad last night. Her scent was in Bella's room and we wondered if you could throw any light on what might have happened."

I'd spoken hurriedly to avoid an argument between Edward and Sam.

Quil spoke for his people,

"The nomad encroached on our territory last night and ran into the wolf pack. As a result she was destroyed. I understand you knew her?"

"Yes, it was her mate who pursued Bella and almost killed her in Phoenix"

"So she was looking for revenge?"

"We believe so. Was there any sign of Bella on her?"

Sam stepped forward his face a hate filled mask,

"She stank like the rest of you. I smelled Bella on her but it wasn't strong enough to cover her own scent. Bella wasn't with her nor did she have anything of Bella's on her."

"I take it you looked?"

"Yes we looked before we burned the pieces. She had nothing on her at all except a rucksack with a few clothes in it."

"Her clothes?"

"Well they weren't Bella's that's for sure. How do we know you aren't just accusing this nomad? Using her to cover your own deeds? He could have killed her, drained her and disposed of the body."

Sam had pointed to Edward as he said this and I wondered if they really thought this might be true but Quil shook his head,

"I don't believe that Samuel. Something happened to Bella and its hardly coincidence that the nomad who wanted her revenge appeared just as Bella disappeared. No I think she killed poor Bella and got rid of the body then was leaving when the pack came across her. Perhaps that's how she dared to come so close to our territory, her mind was distracted. I think we need to keep this to ourselves and support Charlie all we can. Carlisle the pack will keep looking for the body but if she tossed it into the ocean it may never resurface, the currents are strange in the ocean here."

"Thank you Quil. We will keep looking too but as you say we may never find her. Unfortunately we can't tell Charlie what we know and he must do what he can alone."

Jasper

I believed them and they were probably right although Edward's reactions were still slightly off so I decided to talk to Alice about it. We went hunting alone and then to check out another area for Bella's body. Once up on the mountains I pulled Alice down on a rock beside me but before I could ask her anything she started to talk,

"I can't tell you what you want to know Jasper. Edward's already grilled me. I don't see Bella well enough, I don't know what happened to her or whether Victoria or another stole her away. Nor do I know if she's alive or not."

"But you think she's dead? And you know Edward didn't do it?"

"Edward? No I don't think Edward lost control and killed her, not that it matters much because eventually he would have destroyed her, just like ivy strangles the strongest of trees."

"What?"

She sighed heavily and looked into the distance,

"He was slowly crushing the life out of her Jazz. Bella was a bird who needed to be allowed to stretch her wings on occasion but Edward wanted to keep her in a gilded cage and like all caged creatures she would have withered and died eventually."

"So Bella wasn't his mate?"

"No, Edward felt many things for Bella, desire, ownership, protective but not love, not in the way you mean it."

"Not like Emmett and Rose or you and I?"

Alice

I knew this conversation had to come but I could have wished it away just a little longer. When Bella came into our lives I could feel but not see that it would change the course of the family as I had seen it. Edward thought he loved her and she certainly loved him at least at first but as he became more and more controlling I saw her pulling away and I didn't need my gift for that. At the same time I saw someone else in my future, his face was still misty but I knew he was connected in some way with Bella. Could it have been one of her friends at school? It didn't seem, likely so maybe it was someone she was destined to meet later but then everything changed with her meeting in Phoenix and James death. Everything became blurred as if too many decisions still had to be made. Maybe that was because Victoria hadn't decided what she would do about James death, but only maybe. I saw Edward drifting away but he wasn't alone so did that mean another woman or that he would leave us and find another path to follow?"

"Jazz I can't tell you what you want to know because I can't see myself but there are changes coming."

"Changes?"

"Yes, everything is very fluid right now, even us."

I knew my words shocked him but he had a right to know that I wasn't sure we would stay together and despite all his other questions and declarations of love nothing changed

"We'll just have to wait and see Jazz. For now lets hunt then search for Bella."

I took his hand and we ran on into the darkness but for how much longer was anyone's guess.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Bella

I watched Darius for the next couple of days as he worked the computers while I sat watching or sat outside until the insects became unbearable when I would go and lay down in the bedroom he'd fixed up for me. I didn't feel particularly threatened by him but I knew equally that he was highly dangerous, much more so than Edward despite the latters assertion about the danger to me that he posed. Darius threat was more in the way he moved, the way he looked, very similar to Jasper, a kind of half hidden feral side to his nature.

"What are you thinking Bella? You looked so far away just then."

"Nothing really, only that you remind me of someone I knew."

"You sound sad, was it someone you loved? Please don't tell me I remind you of Edward Cullen. I might just feed myself to the alligators in despair at that thought."

I couldn't help laughing at his joke,

"No, it was Jasper Hale actually."

"Jasper Hale? Was that a guy at school?"

"Yes."

I was hesitant to answer any more fully although I couldn't say why and he didn't push it.

"How long are you going to keep me here?"

He shrugged and stroked his chin,

"Now that's a question I can't answer. It would be dangerous to let you go and it would only mean the Volturi capturing you and taking you to Italy."

"Why dangerous?"

"Because they don't know where I am or what I'm doing but you do."

"I couldn't find this place again"

"No but you could get them close enough and once he got a sniff of my location Caius wouldn't give in until he found and killed me."

"So what you're saying is that I have to stay here indefinitely?"

"Looks that way doesn't it?"

"Why don't you just kill me and be done with it."

"You know Bella I've never met a human so eager to die as you. Isn't there anything you want to live for? No one you love enough to want to live for?"

I thought about that, I should have said Edward but he wasn't the first or even the second person to come to mind but I wasn't going to admit that so I just shook my head.

Darius

Bella got more interesting with every conversation we had and I had to admit to myself that I was enjoying her company. I needed to hunt so she would be alone for a few hours and I wondered what she would do.

"I need to hunt Bella so I have to leave you for a little while. I'd rather you stayed safely in the cabin but I can't make you and I'm not going to tie you up so its your choice. Don't forget about the snakes and alligators will you? I 've got used to you being around and I'd hate to have to bury whatever is left if you decide to run"

She looked startled,

"Where will you hunt?"

"Oh there are various towns and small communities along the river and I know of a few humans that the rest of the world would be better off without but whatever opportunity presents itself I guess."

"Have you ever tried living on animal blood like the Cullens?"

I snorted and shook my head,

"You've only got to look at them to see the effect that has on a vampire brain."

She smiled a little trying hard not to but failing.

"Well here's hoping I'll see you again."

I went out shutting the cabin door and feeling a sense of concern. I really didn't want to lose this girl so soon but I had to hunt or I would become a danger to her and I didn't want to be the one to kill her. The sooner I was gone the sooner I'd be back so I set off at a run, jumping from the island to the bank and making my way towards the nearest settlement, one I knew very well and always had a few strangers travelling through.

Bella

I waited a few minutes then went to the door opening it to peer out but he was nowhere in sight, was he waiting somewhere to see what I'd do? Despite my brave words to him I had no wish to die, I wanted very much to live. Shutting the door again I got myself a bottle of water wishing I'd asked him to get me some coffee and a kettle but it was too late now. I looked at the computers on their desks around the walls of the cabin and wondered if I could use one to get a message to Edward or my dad. I sat at one but saw the security screen was up and I had no idea of his password, as expected the others were all the same and I cursed then went to sit by the window wondering how long he would be, crazy but I missed him already.

I wondered what my parents were doing, were they still looking for me? Checking with Edward that I wasn't hidden somewhere in the Cullen house. I missed Edward, of course I did, but not as much as I thought I would or indeed should. I had been blinded by his sweet angelic face and gallant manners not to mention his vampire lure but was I really in love with him? In love enough that I would give up my human life to be with him for eternity? It was a question I shouldn't need to pose to myself and at one time I wouldn't have, the answer would have been on my lips before it was asked but lately I'd felt like a prisoner, a puppet with him pulling my strings. Perhaps my dad was right and I was too young to be so sure of my feelings.

Edward had told me he loved me but he wouldn't change me and now I wondered if that were because he wasn't entirely sure about his feelings. Trapping himself with me for eternity might have been just too much. I watched Emmett and Rose, Carlisle and Esme and Jasper and Alice and the way they acted with each other wasn't the same as Edward acted towards me. Even accepting that I was a vulnerable human they gave each other whatever freedom they needed and were happy to be together the rest of the time. I never saw Emmett tell Rosalie what she should do or Carlisle stop Esme doing something she wanted to. Alice, well Alice was something of a free spirit in any case but Jasper never frowned or looked unhappy when she flitted off, he knew she would be back so why did Edward treat me so differently even to telling me who I could and couldn't see?

I shook my head sadly, no Edward and I were not meant to be together, he didn't trust me enough and his attitude to the others, especially Emmett and Jasper was really inappropriate. He didn't trust either of them with me or perhaps me with them. I always saw Emmett as my big brother and his hugs were in that vein but Edward would always scowl at him when he drew me into a bear hug. His reactions to Jasper were even worse and his excuse, that Jasper was dangerous to be near, was rubbish. He'd been in a school full of humans for years on and off and never harmed a single person. No, Edward either underestimated Jaspers self control or he was jealous of him. That was crazy because it was obvious to anyone who watched them that Alice and Jasper were very much in love, even if it showed on his face more than hers. Or was I being unkind to Alice, she just loved everybody, my big sister.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Aro

I had called a meeting of the brothers because I was concerned about this human who had disappeared.

"Aro she's dead. The nomad Victoria killed her. We knew she was looking for a way to kill the girl and she found an opportunity and took it. Besides we have no idea if your informant was correct about her having a gift. I'm more concerned about your insistence on keeping your spy in the Cullen household a secret. What do you have to gain by it?"

"Caius we all have our secrets, you included. It concerns me that Victoria just happened upon an opportunity just after we were told of Bella's gift. Don't you find it at all suspicious?"

"No, what exactly are you trying to say? That we have a spy in our midst who doesn't want us to collect any more gifts?"

"I am merely pointing out that it is not the first time we have been thwarted over the years."

"Mere coincidences, every time the human or vampire was taken by an enemy we were aware of or do we have a chameleon at work here? Is that what you are thinking? Aro we know of all the chameleons in existence. They were all picked up when the great purge was on, you ordered it as I remember. We know of all the guardian tribes, all the werewolves and all the chameleons."

"As far as we know Caius. Are you certain none slipped through the net?"

"Yes I am because Felix, Jane, and I, went out into the world and made sure while you sat here giving orders."

"Still I am sending Felix to the Cullens, just to make sure there is nothing that we should be aware of happening."

"If it makes you feel happier Aro then do so but stop flinching at shadows."

Marcus hadn't spoken, he just stood silent and watchful as ever but I thought he might have something to contribute.

"What about you Marcus? Do you have any thoughts on the subject?"

"Well it seems to me that there are two alternatives, either we have rather a lot of coincidences over the centuries and I allow that could well be the case or we have someone at work against us, someone with inside information."

"You mean a member of the guard?"

Caius laughed at the idea,

"A solitary life is addling your brains Marcus you need a woman."

Marcus looked at Caius coldly then continued,

"It could be that a woman is responsible for our run of bad luck brother."

I saw Caius trying to work out Marcus meaning as was I.

"You have a suspect in mind?"

"No, at least a few possibilities but not a particular person no."

"Well lets hear your list of suspects then Marcus. It should be amusing if nothing else."

"I can think of a few actually, The Romanians, The Fraternidad, Amun, or even Darius."

"Oh for Gods sake not those old chestnuts again! You wheel them out every time we have the slightest hitch in things. The Romanians are a spent force, they won't start anything although they might jump on an opportunity if it presented itself. The Fraternidad? They don't have the power to take us on and how do they get their information? Are you saying we might be harbouring one in our midst? I don't think so, Felix is excellent at sniffing out traitors. Amun? He's a coward and again where would he get his information? He only worries about keeping his coven from our attention, scared of losing his gift, no I think not Marcus. As for Darius, don't make me laugh. He scuttled away with his tail between his legs after his precious mate killed herself. He hardly had the brain power or reach for the kind of operation you are suggesting."

"Very well, sneer Caius. But one day you will turn around and find one of those you wronged waiting with a lighted brand. Be careful, too many enemies mean more than you can adequately watch or guard against my brother."

Aro

The other two went off still bickering although I thought it would be good for Caius to listen to Marcus a little more, Marcus had a keen brain and an excellent mind. I called Felix in after they'd left.

"You heard that?"

"Yes."

"What do you think?"

"It's not for me to pass judgement."

"I'm asking you to".

"Then Marcus is correct and Caius is an idiot."

"Careful Felix, he might hear you."

Felix shrugged uncaring as always, nothing seemed to frighten this huge man, not in all the centuries I had known him.

"So you think one or more of Marcus suspects is responsible for this latest hiccup?"

"Its possible but I don't see it. The Romanians are no threat to us. The only time you would see them is if someone else handed them the keys to the citadel, they have no army, no following big enough to threaten the Volturi, the same goes for the Fraternidad. They have the muscle but not the organisation. They might help the Romanians but we watch for any contact between the two and there has been none."

"Are you equally dismissive of Amun and Darius?"

He hesitated before answering me,

"I think your idea of a chameleon is more likely. Perhaps in the employ of one of the others although its unlikely."

"You evaded the question Felix."

"Of the two Darius is far more dangerous but I keep a watch put for him and he hasn't been seen in centuries. After Sara killed herself he went into hiding and I think possibly he killed himself to join her. Caius was wrong, he should never have torn her away from her mate and certainly not forced her to be his mistress. I was surprised you allowed it."

I knew very well how he had viewed Caius actions at the time and the years hadn't changed his attitude.

"Yes with hindsight it was a bad move but we can't change the past. So coincidence or a conspiracy?"

Felix

I left Volterra soon after on my way to Forks and for once I was alone. Usually Aro sent Jane or Alec along but this was purely a fact finding mission and I relaxed in the privacy of the jet with a book. I enjoyed reading and it was the one time I could lose myself in another world. My vampire life was a constant round of fighting and violence although usually a look from me was enough to make anyone cower. The days when I had to prove my strength were long gone and I wasn't sorry, it tired me all the fighting, mentally not physically of course. My tastes had changed too, I was a constant companion of Caius in the early days and I revelled in the power and fear we inspired in others but as the years progressed I found myself pulling away from him. His deeds became wilder and more cruel and when he stole Darius mate it was the last straw for me. I had gone to Aro with my complaint and he had taken me into his private guard. Caius hadn't complained, it had taken him some quick footwork to avoid censure himself. Since then I had kept my peace but I watched and noted every cruelty, every law he broke unnoticed and one day I hoped Aro would take action to rid us of the corruption within.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Charlie

Renee had only been here a couple of days and already I was about set to throw her out. At first she seemed very worried about Bella and went with me to the Cullen house, she'd already met Carlisle and Edward in Phoenix and they made a fuss of her. Then we went to the reservation which of course she did a comparison on, finding my friends almost savage in comparison with the Cullens. She didn't try to hide her scorn for them and by the time we left she'd managed to alienate Billy and Harry not to mention Emily and Sue. It was going to take some work on my part to mend fences again. In the cruiser on the way back to the house she started,

"I blame Jacob and those savages on the reservation you know."

"For what?"

"Bella running away. She told me you were all for her friendship with Jacob Black although I can't see why. Edward was polite and his family obviously thought a lot of our daughter."

"There's nothing wrong with the Blacks or the rest of the Quileutes."

"Really? They live in tiny cabins amid virtual squalor when you compare it to the Cullens home."

"Carlisle is a doctor Renee, he earns probably ten times what Billy gets."

"It doesn't cost anything to keep a place clean and tidy Charlie and don't start with the "he's in a wheelchair" crap. He has a son who is more than capable and talking of Jacob Black isn't it about time he got his hair cut, he looked like a girl."

"Renee, how he looks isn't important its the kind of lad he is and he is very fond of Bella."

"Oh I'm sure he is, it would be a good way out of the reservation for him wouldn't it? Anyway, there's still no news on Bella. Carlisle and Esme have put up a reward for information leading to her recovery. I didn't see your friends on the reservation making much of an effort. They're supposed to be good at tracking aren't they? They should be out there looking for her."

"Enough Renee. You don't like the Blacks, I get the message, You weren't so anti when we first met if I remember rightly."

"No I wasn't but I grew up Charlie and its about time you did the same."

"Don't start Renee. We should be thinking about finding Bella not taking pot shots at each other."

"Really? OK, what are the police doing?"

"I've put out an all points bulletin and the deputies are checking out everywhere they can think of."

"Well she has to be somewhere Charlie. She didn't just become invisible."

"I know and I'm as worried as you but we have to keep our heads."

"I am keeping my head although I think perhaps I lost it when I let her come to live in this Godforsaken place with you. I should have known something would happen to her. Why didn't I listen to my little voice and keep her in Florida with me. You put pressure on me to let her come."

"Little voice? It was Bella's idea to come not mine but yes I was happy about it. She could just as easily have gone missing in Florida."

"No, because she wouldn't have been left to her own devices all the time. You neglected her and now she's gone. I'll never forgive you for this Charlie. I think you let her go"

"What? You're crazy Renee., I love my daughter, I'd never see her harmed."

"Really? I seem to remember she ran away before and ended up in hospital with a broken leg and nearly died of blood loss after falling through a window or am I wrong?"

"That wasn't my fault and if I remember, she was with your precious Cullens at the time."

"Oh that's it. Blame Carlisle's family why don't you."

"I wasn't blaming anyone, it was an accident. You know how clumsy she can be."

"What are you saying? She went out and her clumsiness got her lost? You've got a nerve Charlie Swan."

"Renee, I think we should stop now, before one of us says something that can't be taken back."

"Oh go ahead Charlie, you say whatever you want, have a go at me. I suppose its my fault she's gone missing again? I was a bad mother, I kicked her out, sent her to you, you didn't want her you've always been more interested in fishing and hunting. I bet you didn't give any of that up did you?"

"Bella was never neglected when she was with me..."

"Meaning she was when she lived with me?"

"I didn't say that Renee, don't put words in my mouth."

"Then put some of your own in there, It's about time you said something constructive."

I slammed on the brakes and Renee was jerked forward only kept in place by her seat belt. She turned on me, her face red with temper,

"Trying to kill me? Did I get a bit too close to home for you Charlie?"

"Renee stop now. We should think only of Bella. Lets stop arguing among ourselves, it's not doing any good."

Renee burst into tears and I slipped our seatbelts off and took her in my arms,

"I'm worried too Renee but we wont stop until we find her. You're probably right, she's just run off like she did before. She'll be back once she knows how worried we are. I spoke to a reporter I know on the local news channel and he's arranged for us to have a two minute spot on the news report. Bella will see it and she'll contact us."

"Really?"

"Of course. Come on. Let's get home and have a bite to eat."

She nodded wiping her eyes and put her seatbelt back on as I started the engine and drove back to the house.

Renee

I made scrambled eggs on toast while Charlie had a wash and we sat together to eat, almost like old times. I held back the tears as best I could but Bella's face kept floating before my eyes and after I managed a few mouthfuls I put my cutlery down.

"I'm sorry Charlie. I think I'll grab a shower and get an early night."

"I changed the sheets in Bella's room for you."

I nodded my thanks and went up the familiar stairs to the bathroom. Nothing much had changed in the house. The furniture was more or less the same except the TV and the towels in the bathroom.

Bella's room was just as I remembered it except the crib had been ousted in favour of a bed and the décor had changed from pink to lilac. I wondered if it had been Bella's choice, I'd always stuck to creams and beige as the most practical option and maybe she delighted in choosing a colour of her own. Oh Bella where are you my baby? I opened her drawers but there was nothing here to give a clue. It didn't look as if she'd packed anything, her bags and case were in the closet collecting dust and her text books were piled on the desk with a paper half written under a stone paperweight. I picked it up to look at the subject,

"Discuss the differences between infatuation and love in Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet."

She had scribbled a few words but that was all. I hardly remembered Romeo and Juliet but a battered copy lay open beside the paper. I wondered if she would ever finish this assignment and that started me crying again so I turned the light out and lay on the bed clutching her pillow to my chest.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Darius

It was strange but I couldn't wait to get back although I forced myself to hunt as meticulously as always. It was knowing there was someone there to greet me that made the difference after so many years alone but I was concerned that Bella might have tried to escape. As it was I felt a certain amount of relief when I heard her heartbeat in the cabin as it came into view. Then I saw her watching at the window so I put a hand up in greeting and was surprised when she returned the gesture.

"So you decided to stay after all?"

"I didn't fancy my chances against the wildlife. Oh,I put some towels out for you to shower."

I was surprised but touched by the gesture of friendship from my captive.

"Thank you. I won't be long."

I went out back and sure enough there were two towels folded ready for me. I stripped off and turned the water on washing myself quickly then pulled on a clean pair of pants and threw the dirty ones in a basket I kept there for dirty clothes. I noticed Bella's underwear on the tree and touching them felt they were dry so I took them back in handing them to her.

"I thought you might feel more comfortable now they're dry"

She threw them on the sofa with a smile of thanks, embarrassment tingeing her cheeks pink. I could feel her eyes on my chest and suddenly realised I hadn't bothered with a fresh shirt,

"Sorry, I don't have visitors usually. I'll grab a shirt."

"Don't bother on my account. Are they bite marks? They look like mine."

She held out her arm and I saw where she'd been bitten and she told me the story very quickly.

She pointed at my shoulder where a cluster of them were visible by the lantern light even to her eyes.

"Yes. I was a fighter at one time."

"Like Jasper?"

"Sorry? I thought you said Jasper was a guy at school."

She smiled a little mischievously,

"He is but he's also a Cullen, well a Hale I guess. You know something, I don't know his real name."

Suddenly it clicked, she was talking about Jasper Whitlock, The Major, and I nodded,

"You got me there. Yes much like him but not as good if his reputation is anything to go by."

"Yes Edward told me he was dangerous."

"I don't think I'd take too much notice of Edward Cullen, he's an idiot and he knows nothing about fighting or the world."

She nodded with a wry grin.,

"I think maybe you're right. So have you decided what to do with me?"

"No, but I'm surprised you're so calm and accepting."

"You won't hurt me, not now. If you were going to kill me you'd have done it by now and I have an admission to make"

"Really? I'm intrigued."

"Its nice being away from Edward and all the pressure at home."

"You'd rather be the prisoner of a blood thirsty vampire?"

"Well you aren't exactly blood thirsty at the moment are you?"

"True. So Bella Swan what am I going to do with you?"

"How about keeping me as a pet?"

"A pet? Well its a thought but living here isn't going to be easy or comfortable for a human."

She looked around and sighed

"It's not that bad, a few books, some clothes and a kettle and I'll be happy enough."

I couldn't help laughing at that, she certainly was easy to please!

Bella

The crazy thing was that I meant every word. While I'd been alone here I'd done a lot of thinking about my life and the way it was turning out. Edward wasn't right for me but it would have been extremely difficult to break free of him if I'd stayed in Forks. There was Jake too and the tension between the two of them. Of course I missed my parents but Renee had a new life and I hadn't been with Charlie long enough to change his world much. They would grieve but life would go on. Did I want to spend the rest of my life here in the swamp with a vampire who could kill me at any time? I'd certainly met less agreeable men, in fact I liked Darius and that recognition shocked me slightly, was I falling in love with another vampire? I didn't know but I guess I'd find out in time. He was watching me with a smile and it lit his face up making him look very handsome.

"So you write a shopping list and I'll get you everything you need."

"Can I go with you?"

"I'm not sure I trust you that much Bella. Maybe in a few months when I've got your measure, we'll see."

I nodded, there wasn't anything I could do about his decision so I grabbed a pen and some paper and started a list. I didn't know how much money he had so I kept it small, the essentials plus a few books and necessities then I handed it to him. He looked down it and I knew when he'd come to the item that would cause a frown.

"Oh. I hadn't thought about that. Yeah, we could have a problem."

"Then I suggest you stay away from the cabin when I tell you."

He looked up at me inquiringly,

"You trust me to do that?"

"Unless you want to kill me yes I trust you."

"Fair enough. I've just got a couple of things to check on then I'll go shopping."

Darius

This girl was impressing me more and more with her quick thinking and her trust, I was beginning to enjoy her company and I wasn't at all sure that was a good thing. What happened when she went? Of course the only way she could leave was if I killed her and I wasn't sure I could do that, not any longer. I checked my computer and was amused that she'd tried to log on but I didn't say anything.

As I tapped away I became aware of her standing behind me. I could feel her warm breath on my bare shoulder and it was doing strange things to my body.

"Am I distracting you?"

I shook my head,

"No, why do you ask?"

"Because you've just deleted the e-mail you were writing. Who's Garrett by the way?"

I retrieved the e-mail from the deleted folder and tried again.

"He's a guy I know who contacted me to ask if I'd heard anything about a human girl who was snatched in Forks".

"Me? Why contact you?"

"Because I watch the Volturi and he knows that."

"Did you tell him anything?"

"No."

"Are you going to?"

"No"

"OK"

As she wandered away I wrote the e mail over again.

"Garrett. No news from Italy. D"

I hit send and logged off then turned round to find Bella wrapped in another towel and curled up on the sofa.

"Tired?"

"Yes"

"Why don't you go to bed? I made it up for you with some linen I found in the cupboard. It's not damp or anything but you don't use it."

"I know and thank you but I prefer it out here where I can see you"

"Why?"

"I guess I get lonely and a little scared"

"Scared? And you feel safer with me? You are one crazy lady Bella Swan".

She smiled and closed her eyes,

"Will you wait till I'm asleep before you go please."

"OK Sure. Would you like me to get you a cover?"

She shook her head and a few minutes later I heard her heart beat slow and her breathing deepen. Why I did it I don't know but I went over to the sofa and touched her face very gently so as not to wake her. Her skin felt silky and warm and it was an effort to pull it away.

"Sleep well Bella. I'll be back as soon as I can."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve.

Renee

Eventually I had to agree with Charlie that Bella wasn't coming back although I refused to accept she was dead, a runaway maybe but not dead, whatever the odds were. Charlie offered to drive me to the airport but he'd taken enough time off so I accepted Carlisle's kind offer of a lift. He appeared along with Esme and we drove to Seattle early enough for them to take me to dinner which was very nice of them.

"Renee, we're both very sorry about Bella but I promise you we will keep looking for her. There's always hope."

"Thank you Esme. You've both been very kind to me, how is Edward?"

"He's distraught of course so we thought it might be better for him to get away for a while. We have family in Alaska and he's gone to stay with them for a few weeks."

"He was very fond of Bella wasn't he?"

"Yes he was, well he is."

"Yes I know but I think deep down even I have to accept that we might never know what happened to her. I like to think she ran off and she's found herself a job and somewhere to live. It does happen, you hear about it all the time in the papers. Children go missing only to turn up years later safe and well with a family of their own."

"Of course, we'll all pray for her."

Esme

We saw Renee into the airport then parking the car up away from humans we expelled the food we'd been forced to eat and went hunting.

"Bella's dead isn't she?"

"Yes. We'd have found her by now otherwise or the wolves would have. I'm afraid its our fault. We should have considered that Victoria would come looking for revenge."

"Poor Edward, although I think he's starting to accept it now. Perhaps sending him to Alaska was the best thing."

"I hope so. I'm more worried about Alice and Jasper at the moment"

"Why Esme? Is there a problem? Have they said anything to you?"

"No but they spend a lot of time apart and Alice looks so pensive these days."

"I think Bella's death has hit us all Esme, give them time."

"I suppose you're right Carlisle but the sparkle seems to have gone from the family as if Bella's absence blew out the candles."

Carlisle put his arm around me and gave me a hug,

"What would I do without you Carlisle?"

"You'll never have to find out my darling"

I hoped he was right but Bella's sudden death had forced me to see that none of us were truly safe from tragedy.

Alice

Esme knew something was wrong but I wasn't ready to talk to her just yet. There was someone else I needed to speak to first and I found her in the garden feeding the ducks that lived on the lake.

"Rose do you have a little while? I need to talk to someone"

Rose patted the space beside her on the picnic rug and I sank down taking the bread she handed me automatically and shredding it before throwing it out on to the water.

"Its Jasper isn't it?"

I looked at her startled.

"What do you mean?"

"Something happened. Bella dies and suddenly everything is different. We've all been touched by the tragedy, even me and I thought I hated her. I didn't you know"

"I know, you were just scared."

"Bella was no threat to us while she lived but her death changed things. Emmett clings to me as if he's scared I might disappear too and I feel the same way about him. I appreciate him more you know. Its brought us even closer. Edward's grown up suddenly, had you noticed that? He's more thoughtful, less juvenile and selfish, Esme and Carlisle do more together instead of going off into their own little worlds. But you and Jasper...its different for you two and I don't know why."

"You're very observant Rose and you are right of course. While you grow closer we grow apart, you see I understand something now, something that always puzzled me."

"What?"

"I don't need him like you need Emmett or Carlisle needs Esme. I thought our love for each other was enough but I was wrong. We're two distinct characters and we don't need each other."

"Does Jasper know you feel this way? I'm sure he needs you Alice."

"He knows something has changed but he's waiting for me to tell him and that's the problem Rose. How do I tell him that I don't love him any longer? That he doesn't need me any more?"

"Don't you? Are you sure about that Alice? What have you seen?"

"A black hole Rose. I'm standing on the edge of it balancing and my next move will either save me or I'll lose myself in the darkness."

"Don't you see your future?"

"No further than the black hole. I think Bella's disappearance opened up the ground at my feet Rose and forced me to face my dilemma. I don't know what lies ahead like I usually do. I know what decisions to make because I know the outcomes either way but this time its different. Its as if I've been blindfolded and asked to choose one of two paths without knowing what lies on each."

"Welcome to my world Alice. That's how it is for the rest of us."

"Not for me though and I'm scared. Do I tell Jazz I don't love him any longer and take the lonely path or lie and walk beside him but possibly fall into the abyss?"

Rose sighed and hugged me, stroking my hair,

"Alice, if you don't love Jazz any longer then you have to tell him. Otherwise you are ruining both your lives. You have to take that step and hope for the best. He deserves a second chance at happiness just like you."

"I know you're right Rose but I'm not sure I'm strong enough to do it."

"You are and you will. Don't forget you still have the rest of us. We'll be at your side."

"What about Jazz though?"

My voice was barely a whisper now but I knew she'd heard me.

"Jazz has lived through worse Alice and we'll stand by him too".

I shook my head.

"No, it doesn't work like that, one or the other of us will have to leave and I'm scared it will be me Rose, selfish as that is."

Rose didn't answer for a long time and I knew the thought of losing her brother, the one she loved the most was hard but I couldn't help it. The abyss was growing, almost touching my toes now and I knew I was running out of time.

Jasper

I hadn't meant to eavesdrop, I'd seen the girls by the lake and made my way over to join them when I heard Alice's statement, she didn't love me any more. It came as a shock but I already knew something was wrong and not only between us. Something I'd heard was niggling at the back of my mind, something that wouldn't come but refused to rest. I couldn't even think of who had said it or when or even in relation to what but something was bothering me and it wasn't just that my world had suddenly crumbled to dust around me. I could have told Alice that I'd overheard her conversation with Rosalie but what was the point? She already knew, she'd seen it all. Life with Alice was never easy purely because she knew what I was going to do long before I ever did it, had she worked it this way so she didn't have to tell me straight to my face? I needed to speak to someone but Carlisle was operating today so I collared Emmett instead. Often he was overlooked as a confidant but I'd found he was as astute and observant as any of the others and I needed another view on what had just happened.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Emmett

I knew Jazz had a problem which is why he suggested we go swimming in the river but I was happy to help if I could.

"So what's up Jazz?"

"What do you know about Alice?"

"Alice? The witch girl? I'm not sure what you mean."

I listened as Jazz explained the conversation he'd overheard and my stomach clenched, what a way to tell someone their relationship was over!

"So what do you think Emmett?"

"I think it stinks."

He nodded submerging for a few seconds before appearing at my other side,

"That's the way I saw it. She couldn't tell me face to face so she engineered a situation where I would overhear the conversation. What do I do Em? Face her with it or just cut my loses and leave."

"Don't go Jazz. Surely you two can work it out, at least to stay friends."

"Friends? I don't think so Em. If she'd wanted to stay friends she would have taken me aside and told me she didn't love me any longer to my face. Instead she tells Rose."

"Did you hear Roses response?"

"Some, she thought Alice should just tell me straight out"

"Yeah that sounds like my Rose, she doesn't like underhandedness. Of course it could have been a coincidence you overheard, maybe you changed your mind about which way to approach them or something."

I noticed a frown on Jasper's face, was it something I'd said?

Jasper

Emmett's words struck a chord in my mind and the annoying niggle that had plagued me for days suddenly blossomed.

"You said something about a coincidence a few days ago."

"I did? Oh yeah about Victoria or something I remember."

"You know you aren't the only one to mention coincidences. Let me lay a few things out and get your take on them."

"Sure"

We shook the water from our bodies and sat on the rocks as I started to organise my thoughts.

"We know Bella went missing from her bedroom and Victoria's scent was in the room right?"

"Yeah"

"We know Victoria wanted Bella dead as revenge for her mate."

"Yeah, or at least we suspect that's why she was back here and I can't think of another reason for her presence."

"OK, true we don't know for sure but I think its pretty clear that's why she came back to Forks. We also know that Victoria was killed by the wolf pack and she was alone at the time."

"Again we don't know for sure, we only know what they told us they'd done."

"You're right of course but do we have any reason to suspect they lied? Bearing in mind they are Charlie's friends and he and Bella's mother are suffering."

"No I guess not. OK go on."

"Now what happened to Bella if Victoria snatched her?"

"She drained her and disposed of the body."

"OK where?"

"Where? The mountains, a ditch somewhere, she burned it"

"No, you're missing the point. If Victoria killed Bella and was herself killed by the wolves on the reservation border then what did she do with Bella's body? If shed taken it up into the mountains she wouldn't have any need to skirt the reservation and if she'd tried to burn it there would be evidence, it's not like it burns up completely like our own bodies."

"I never thought about that... so what are you saying? That the wolves took Bella or they're hiding the body for some reason? It doesn't seem likely, you said that yourself."

"I agree, but if Victoria didn't have Bella with her and no one has found any trace of Bella, not us or the wolves, then what happened to her?"

"Alien abduction? Hey are you thinking there was someone else involved? Laurent for instance?"

"Yes maybe, but not Laurent. I checked and he's still with Irina. I think Victoria was either a smoke screen for someone or her presence was a coincidence."

"Wow! Some coincidence. You don't think the Volturi snatched her do you?"

"Carlisle still has contacts there so I think he'd know if she turned up in Italy"

"But you think she's still alive?"

"Yes I think there's a good chance she is, for now at least."

"So how we gonna find her?"

"We?"

"Yeah, you don't think I'd let you go off alone. She's my little sister too."

"What about Rose?"

"I'll tell her our suspicions so she knows why we're bailing out."

"She might want to come too."

"Nah, I'll ask her to keep looking and listening for any news and to keep your idea to herself, after all you may be wrong, she might have run to get away from the puppet master."

"You saw what Edward was doing too?"

"Oh yeah. Even Rose said Bella should tell Edward where to get off."

Emmett

I went back to the house and found Rose and Alice sitting together playing cards and much as I tried I couldn't find it in me to speak to Alice who looked at me a little sadly.

"Can I have a word Rose?"

She looked at me startled then apologised to Alice and followed me up to our room.

"What's the matter Emmett?"

"I know what Alice said to you."

"You heard?"

"No but Jazz did and he told me."

I could see Rose was upset by that, she was really close to Jazz.

"What did he say?"

"What do you think he said? He just found out his mate doesn't love him any more."

"Would it help if I spoke to him, tried to explain things"

"It's a bit late for that Rose and it was Alice's job anyway not yours. I'm leaving with him just for a little while."

"Leaving? Why? Let me come with you."

I shook my head although I would miss her terribly.

"No I need you to stay here and keep looking for Bella, Jazz has a theory that maybe it wasn't Victoria who snatched her after all and we're going to see if we can get any clues about who did but keep that to yourself."

"How are you going to find out?"

"I don't know Rosie but I can't let him go off alone, not this way. I think Alice set this up you know."

"Alice wouldn't hurt Jazz intentionally Em, she's still very fond of him"

"But she couldn't tell him to his face so she makes sure he overhears your conversation, I call that low Rosie."

Alice

Of course I could hear their conversation even in the corridor and it made me sad and glad at the same time. I agreed with Jazz that Victoria wasn't the one responsible although I had no idea who was or why. I had to cut Jazz free now or it would be too late for him. I knew his fate was tied to that of Bella and I just hoped I hadn't left it too late. I'd scoured my visions for a clue as to Bella's whereabouts but I saw nothing but a fog and it frustrated me. She would be relying on Jazz and Em to find her their own way, if indeed she was still alive to be found. I would stay as long as I could and see if I could glean anything of use but then I had to go. I had my own future to think about after all. Would Rose be upset with me? If she believed that I had set this up as the guys suspected then I guessed so but I would live with that, it would be just another reason to leave the Cullens when I felt the time was right. Quietly I padded back downstairs and took my place back on the sofa only to find Esme watching me from the doorway with a suspicious air.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Bella

I had no idea how long I'd been here but it seemed as if I knew nothing else. Darius and I had slipped into a routine and once he knew I wasn't going to try escaping he relaxed. When he wasn't busy on his computers we talked or read and I taught him simple recipes although he always wrinkled his nose at the finished meal. For a few days a month he would go hunting, away from temptation and this too became a normal part of our life together. I still wondered about my parents but Edward was just a memory now and I felt freer with Darius than I ever had with him. There was one person who still populated my dreams though and I had no idea why. I shouldn't be thinking about Jasper at all, he was nothing to me. Darius had also furnished me with books and on-line courses in English Literature, History, and the sciences, and I continued my studies although why I wasn't sure, after all he'd already told me he had no intention of allowing me to leave. I felt myself growing closer to him and I wasn't sure if it was his vampiric charisma or something more basic but things came to a head one evening during a rainy week when we sat together talking before I went to bed.

"Bella do you still want your freedom?"

"I'm not sure any longer, I've become quite used to this cabin and you."

The fire he had lit for me crackled and I moved closer leaning against his chair to be more comfortable. He didn't feel the cold or damp and rarely wore more than a thin pair of cotton pants so I could feel his cool body through the pants leg.

"How can you be comfortable here? You have none of the luxuries and only just the bare necessities."

I turned to look up at him and found myself trapped by his eyes which were darker than normal although he had hunted recently.

"I don't need a lot to make me content but I do miss human contact sometimes"

He stiffened but didn't pull his leg away,

"Yes I imagine you would, humans set a lot by touch don't they?"

I grinned,

"Yes but I think Vampires do to Darius, at least the vampires I've come across."

"Really? I don't remember, its been too long since I had a woman in my arms. Not since Sara died in fact."

Darius

I realised with a shock that this was true, the only woman I'd ever held in my arms since Sara's death was Bella when I carried her to the trunk of my car and helped her in and out of it and suddenly I felt an ache in my chest, a craving to feel a woman's soft body beside me. Suddenly I felt Bella's hand on my leg and it was burning my flesh and setting up a need in my body that made me feel I should jump up and leave before things got out of hand.

"Ah Bella I think perhaps we should..."

She knelt up and put a finger to my lips to silence me,

"Do you want to leave?"

I shook my head, unable to lie to her.

"Then don't. I have no idea where we are going but lets just see shall we?"

She leaned forward and her scent was intoxicating, like a drug, and then her lips met my own and my arms came up and wrapped around her lifting her up and pulling her onto my lap. The kiss lasted for ever and I felt her tongue seeking entrance to my mouth. It was dangerous, one slip and I would bite her but I couldn't refuse and opened my own mouth trying desperately to hang on to some control. Her hands twisted in my hair and pulled me even closer and I felt a stirring in my groin I had almost forgotten about. When she pulled away to breathe I saw her cheeks were flushed and her eyes full of desire.

"Do you find me desirable Darius?"

"Of course, what man wouldn't Bella."

"Then show me."

I tried to shake my head but my body had other ideas and I laid her gently on the rug in front of the fire and stroked her face before pulling off the tee shirt she was wearing knowing she wasn't wearing a bra. Her breasts were small but firm and so beautiful I couldn't resist touching them watching as my hands aroused her. Her own hands were on my waist band and I felt it loosen as the button came free. Again I tried to stop myself but again my body's needs and cravings overrode me and I allowed her to strip me naked then did the same to her and within minutes we were making love, her innocent human body yielding to my own with a shudder and a small gasp of pain. The scent of blood was noticeable but I could ignore it, other hungers were far more pressing.

Bella

I fell asleep in Darius arms feeling satisfied and happy, I had wanted him to make love to me but afraid he would rebuff any advances. Now I knew he desired me as much as I did him and even though I doubted we were meant for each other it was a beautiful experience just the same. When I woke up my head was on his chest and he was stroking my hair,

"Well, you've made very sure I won't be killing you Bella."

I laughed and touched his cheek with my hand,

"That's not why it happened though is it? Not for either of us?"

"No, it wasn't but this does complicate matters. Bella I think you should know that you and I can never be..."

"I know. But for a little while lets not think about that. I know there is someone for you just as there is someone for me, we just have to find them."

He nodded and I relaxed back into his arms. We didn't make love again very often but we did shower together and everything seemed so much more relaxed. We touched far more than we had done and even laughed more ,as if all tension had been washed away by our actions.

Darius

Bella was wise beyond her years and I loved her, not in the way a mate did but in a deep and meaningful way never the less. I knew she was right, at least that there was someone out there for her it was just finding a way to him. I got the next call from Garrett the following day while Bella was outside washing our clothes, a job she insisted on taking over.

"Darius, have you heard anything?"

"Nothing why? Is Edward Cullen still heartbroken?"

"I'm not phoning on his behalf."

"Oh really? Are you interested then?"

I watched her from the window as I spoke and she felt my gaze because she turned and waved provoking a smile from me.

"Darius are you listening to me?"

He brought my attention back to the matter at hand.

"I said I have someone who would like to talk to you."

"Who? And why do you think I want to talk to your friends Garrett?"

"Its Jasper Whitlock."

That made me curious, the one person Bella had named since being here.

"What does he want?"

"He has a theory that Bella the human girl wasn't taken by Victoria after all."

Now that got my attention when nothing else would have.

"Really? And what does he base that on?"

"A lack of opportunity and a body."

"Maybe she disposed of it in the ocean, has he thought of that?"

"Yes and dismissed it, will you talk to him?"

"I have nothing to say. The Volturi are silent on the subject."

I put the phone down and wondered how long it would take Major Whitlock to get my number from Garrett. In truth I was curious to speak to him after hearing so much of his reputation.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Felix

My presence wasn't welcome at the Cullen house but that wasn't unusual, it rarely was anywhere, but Esme and Carlisle did all they could to hide their true feelings.

"Carlisle, Aro sent me."

"Really? Is there a problem?"

"You tell me. I understand you had a human in your house, a Bella Swan, Edward's human girlfriend."

I could see they hadn't expected me to know quite so much about their affairs,

"Yes, but she never knew what we were and she's dead."

"Really? Killed by Edward perhaps?"

"Certainly not, by a nomad, Victoria, in revenge for the death of her mate James."

"What exactly did Bella Swan have to do with the death of a nomadic vampire?"

"He saw her with us and decided he wanted her for himself."

"And she didn't know what he was?"

"No she didn't but Edward tried to hide her, keep her safe from James. Unfortunately he found her and attempted to kill her so we killed him."

"You murdered another vampire Carlisle? I'm proud...amazed but proud."

"So this Victoria came looking for Bella and killed her?"

"Yes."

"You saw it happen?"

"No, but she was killed by the wolf pack from the reservation around the same time."

"How convenient. The guardian tribes do have their uses then. But you never found a body?"

"No, but we're still looking. Was that all?"

"Not quite, tell me about her gift."

There was an anxious silence then I smiled,

"You didn't think we knew about that did you?"

"Bella didn't have a gift, at least only that she could stop Edward from reading her mind."

"A very convenient gift when you have a boyfriend who reads minds. You never saw anything else though?"

"No we didn't or we would have reported it, we know the law."

"Ah yes, all humans who are gifted must be brought to the attention of the Volturi. But you didn't think it applied to Edwards girlfriend?"

"It was hardly a gift, just a glitch in her make up."

"Well I doubt we will ever know now will we. Where is Edward by the way?"

"In Denali."

"And the others?"

"Rosalie is out shopping."

"This is like getting blood from a stone, do I have to ask for each persons whereabouts individually?"

"Jasper and Emmett have gone hunting for a few days. They hope to find Bella's body on the mountain somewhere. Just so we can give Charlie and Renee some closure."

"Who?"

"Bella's parents."

"How touching that you should think of their feelings Carlisle. Well I think that's all but if you do hear anything you will of course contact us."

"Of course."

Carlisle

I didn't speak until I knew Felix had really left,

"How did the Volturi know Bella had a gift Carlisle?"

I shook my head but I was worried too,

"The only people who knew are in this family unless someone spoke in Denali but I can't see that somehow Esme which leads to the uncomfortable idea that someone in our family told the Volturi about her."

"No surely not. I can't imagine why any of the family should talk to the Volturi at all, let alone give Bella away."

"Even so I don't see how else Felix could know Esme. I didn't and I know you didn't which just leaves the children and I don't see Edward telling the Volturi, it would be the quickest way to lose her."

"Well Alice wouldn't and we both know what Jasper thinks of Aro and Caius which only leaves Rose who is terrified of being found out or Emmett and neither of them are likely candidates Carlisle."

"I fear we must be wrong about someone. Rose might have given Bella away to get her out of our lives, you know she didn't like Bella."

"I don't believe that, Rose is terrified of the Volturi, she wouldn't contact them."

"Emmett then?"

"That's even more preposterous, he loved Bella."

"Then who Esme?"

"I don't know, not that it matters any longer, poor Bella is dead. They can't hurt her now."

"No, but it means we have a spy in our midst, not a comforting thought. The family seemed to change when Bella arrived, as if there were a shifting below the surface and that concerns me even more. I think when the boys get back we will have to confront them about this. In the meantime where are Alice and Rose?"

"Listening to music in Rose's room I think."

Alice

I knew what was coming but I wasn't sure how to handle the situation. It was bound to come out sooner or later that there was a Volturi mole in the family but it was unfortunate even so. We heard Carlisle's footsteps on the stairs and then a knock on the door and Carlisle came in looking very serious.

"Felix Volturi has just been here"

Rose looked worried and I felt sorry for her because she had no idea what was going on.

"Why? What did we do? Is it connected to Bella's disappearance? I knew it was a bad idea Carlisle, I told you that."

"Calm yourself Rose. Yes it was in connection with Bella. Someone in this family informed the Volturi of Bella's gift"

"Gift? You mean her ability to block Edward? That's hardly a gift."

"Did you tell anyone about it Rose? Even in Denali?"

"No of course not, why should I? If you remember I spent my time staying away from her and Edward for that matter. Do you suspect me Carlisle?"

"Not really no Rose but I had to ask. Do you know if Emmett did?"

"Emmett! He was crazy about Bella, he'd hardly put her in danger. Is this a witch hunt because its beginning to sound a lot like it Carlisle."

I loved Roses fiery temper, she didn't often erupt but it was as well to be as far as possible from her when it did explode. Carlisle held out a calming hand to her,

"No Rose not at all, it's just that I hate thinking someone is leaking information to the Volturi however goods their motives."

He turned to leave and Rose's eyes narrowed suspiciously,

"Oh I see. I could be guilty and so could Emmett but not Alice? Oh no, never Alice."

Carlisle hesitated,

"It's true Rose that I don't suspect Alice but I'll ask her all the same if it makes you happy. Don't forget Bella was a good friend of Alice's and Alice cares about Edward's happiness too."

"Of course how silly of me, please don't let me detain you Carlisle."

Rose turned away dismissively but her hands were shaking with anger.

I waited looking at Carlisle and eventually he shrugged,

"Well Alice do you know anything about the leak to the Volturi? Did you see who did it? Now would be a good time to tell us if you know."

I stood up biting my lip then with a quick glance at Rose I spoke,

"Yes I saw who contacted the Volturi and why."

When I stopped talking both of them looked at me expectantly, it was wonderful holding the floor like this.

"Well?"

"Don't you dare say it was Emmett Alice because that would be a lie."

"Oh I know that Rose. It wasn't Emmett or Jasper just in case you suspected him. No, it was Edward,"

Carlisle laughed at that and even Rosalie had to smile.

"Yes Alice well done. What did Edward hope to achieve by that little prank?"

I shrugged sitting back down again and picking up my magazine,

"To keep Bella for himself safe in Volterra with him."

"But he had Bella already."

"Actually he didn't, he was driving her away with his actions. I told him so and he decided this would be the best way to keep her for himself. I could have told him it wouldn't work but it didn't matter because things changed and she vanished. Oh, and before you ask me no I didn't see what happened to her. Only Edward's stupid actions."

I waited to see their reactions.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Garrett

"Well I tried Major but he either doesn't know anything or he's keeping it quiet and I've never known him to change his mind."

I knew The Major and Emmett had contacted me because I was one of the very few people who had any contact with Darius, probably the only one now since Andy was killed by a nomad.

"Give me his number Garrett. I'll speak to him myself."

"I can't do that Major. I have strict orders to give it to no one and much as I'd like to help that is a step too far."

"Do you have any ideas where he is?"

"No and if I did I wouldn't tell you, its called loyalty."

"I understand but don't knock me for asking. So what do you suggest?"

"I suggest you give up and go home Major. The girl is dead and that's an end to it. Besides the chances of Darius knowing about her are slim and why would the Volturi be interested? She was just a human."

"She had a gift."

His words stopped me cold. A human with a gift would attract the Volturi's attention in a heart beat and if it did then Darius would know about it.

"Did Aro know about it?"

"Not as far as we know."

"Then I suggest you find out Major. It could make a difference."

Emmett

We'd combed the mountainside and come to one conclusion, neither Victoria or Bella had been up here. There was no trace of either scent anywhere, so if Victoria had taken Bella she hadn't brought her up here. We checked out all the possible escape routes from the Swan house and caught Victoria's scent close to the reservation just where the wolves said hey had cornered her but interestingly there was no trace of Bella's scent there or anywhere on the route. Unless Victoria had been very careful or extremely lucky she hadn't got Bella with her when she left the house.

"I don't get it Jazz. Bella's scent just disappears outside the yard, There's no recent scent on her truck or on Victoria's trail so what the hell happened to her?"

"I don't know but I intend finding out. First we need to know if the Volturi knew about her gift."

While he made a few calls I rang the house and spoke to Rose. As soon as she answered I knew something had happened, she sounded tense and upset.

"What's the matter Rosie?"

"The Volturi were here looking for information on Bella. They knew about her Em and Alice said it was Edward who told them. Some sick twisted way of keeping Bella for himself. She said Bella was growing away from him."

So The Volturi did know about Bella after all!

"Where are you Em? Are you coming home soon? I miss you"

"I miss you too Rosie but I can't leave Jazz yet. We're looking for any clue as to who took Bella or where she went. All we have established is that Victoria wasn't responsible."

"Neither were the Volturi it seems as they're looking for information about her. What does Jazz think happened?"

"I don't know but I have to go Rose, I need to tell Jazz about the Volturi. I'll be home as quickly as I can."

"I know, take care Em I love you"

"Love you too Rosie"

Jasper

I had no luck at all, no one had heard or seen anything about a human girl snatched by a vampire but Emmett had interesting news for me.

"So the Volturi did know about Bella's gift but they didn't snatch her which leaves a very interesting question of motive and opportunity. Who would gain by snatching Bella from under the noses of Edward and the Volturi?"

"Jacob Black maybe."

"Yes but he wouldn't keep her hostage on the Res without the others knowing and there's no sign that they are hiding anything besides, Charlie's distress would make things difficult so I don't think so. No, Jacob might snatch her but he wouldn't keep her a prisoner, not this long without Charlie finding out. Who else?"

"Edward? He could have changed his mind about letting the Volturi take her."

"But he's not in Italy he's in Denali and he's not disappeared to be with her so it would mean a third party kidnap and I don't think Edward could organise that, He certainly wouldn't want her in another's hands for long."

"Unless Alice is right and she's growing away from him. Edward wouldn't like that."

"True again but I don't think so, it doesn't feel right for Edward, no Emmett, I think someone else is involved in this. Someone whose motive is nothing to do with Bella but everything to do with the Volturi."

"The Romanians maybe?"

"No, this is personal. Let me talk to Garrett again."

Garrett

When The Major rang me again I knew he had more information.

"Darius, he's the Volturi's bitterest enemy right?"

"Well he's one of them yes, why?"

"He monitors the Volturi communication channels?"

"Yes although he'll probably rip me a new one for telling you that."

"So if he heard of something the Volturi wanted, something that might be useful to them what would he do about it?"

"I see where you're going with this but I don't think he'd grab a human and hold on to her. Besides as far as I know he doesn't travel. He has a secret HQ and he stays there. No Major I think you're wrong this time. If he took her she'd be dead, don't forget he's not a vegetarian like you."

"Garrett, I d like you to contact him again and ask him if he took her."

"And you think he's going to tell me if he did?"

"I don't know but I'd be interested in hearing his reply."

"OK, I'll get back to you but don't hold your breath."

Emmett

We sat to wait for Garrets call back,

"If this Darius guy has got Bella a prisoner what do we do? Garrett seems to think she'd be dead."

"If she's dead there's nothing anyone can do but if she's alive then I intend tracking him down and rescuing her."

"Can I ask you why?"

"Why? Because she's being held against her will and if I can discover he was responsible then so can the Volturi and they have vast resources to find out where he is. If they capture him and Bella is there then she'll disappear into Volterra never to be seen again."

"OK I get all that but why you? She's nothing to you after all."

Jazz sat quiet looking into the distance and I thought maybe he wasn't going to answer or maybe he just didn't know but then he turned his head and looked at me,

"That's a very good question Emmett, I wish I could answer it, something tells me I should find her but its keeping quiet as to why. Maybe I'm just trying to atone for my sins against the humans, or maybe I'm just fed up with mysteries."

"You wont be going back to Forks though will you? Do you think Alice knows?"

"Of course ,Alice has a reason for everything she does, she's pushed me away from her and away from Forks and I can only guess as to her motive but I have to follow my intuition and see where it takes me. You go back Em, I know you're missing Rose and with the worry of the Volturi she needs you there. Besides I want to know if Edward did tell the Volturi."

"Don't you believe Alice?"

"I'm not sure any more Emmett, it just doesn't feel right somehow. Edward hates the idea of joining the Volturi so why would he have Bella taken there knowing Aro wouldn't let her go again? There's something else Emmett, see if you can find out where Edward went the night Bella was taken, he left the hunt early but he wasn't at Bella's when Darius was, so where was he?"

"OK I'll do what I can but you take care. If anything happens to you my life will be unbearable, you know how much Rose thinks of you."

I didn't want to go, I wanted to help find Bella but he was right and my heart was tugging me homeward to Rose so after a night waiting in vain for Garrett to return the call I left him, a solitary figure sitting on a boulder and staring at the rising sun as if it might know the secrets he was so desperate to unravel.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Charlie

I guess it was time to give up on finding Bella, either she'd run away and was so well hidden that we couldn't find her in which case she didn't want us to or someone had taken her and killed her burying the body somewhere remote, somewhere we hadn't looked yet and maybe never would. Renee rang daily but spent most of the few minutes crying until Phil took the phone from her. He was worried about her and I could understand that so in the end he put his foot down and stopped the calls. Instead he would ring me once a week for an update on the situation. I still visited the Cullens regularly but it was obvious they knew no more than I did and Bella's disappearance seemed to have hit them hard too. I noticed Edward was gone and then Jasper seemed to vanish although Alice his girlfriend was still there along with Rose then Emmett reappeared after a couple of weeks absence. I knew they were still looking for Bella too which was nice. I'd take all the help I could get. When I went to the reservation the tone there had changed too. Sam and Harry as well as Jake hated the Cullens but even they didn't accuse Edward of taking Bella away. It was almost as if they knew more than they were telling but when I asked Billy he just shook his head.

"Charlie if we knew anything we would tell you, surely you know that."

"What about if you suspected something? Would you tell me that too?"

He looked away,

"If it was of any help then yes of course but we have no idea where Bella is or why she was taken or left."

"She didn't leave Billy. I try that story on myself but even I don't believe it and God knows I want to. If she'd have left the truck would be gone, even if only as far as Seattle or Port Angeles. She wouldn't just walk away with nothing, even her pocket-book is still in her room. Her money, her check account, her passport and drivers licence, they are all there. So you tell me where she could have gone without any of those things."

Christmas was fast approaching but I didn't have the heart for it although I did make the effort and let them decorate the station. I couldn't bear the thought of decorations at home though. Instead I lit a candle in Bella's bedroom window each night in a vain hope it might guide her back home. I didn't tell anyone what I was doing and then Phil told me Renee had done the same, every night since she got back she would light a candle in Bella's bedroom window.

"Well kiddo if they don't help then I guess nothing will."

I still found myself holding my breath when the mail came, hoping against hope I might see a letter in her hand writing but of course it was never there, just the usual, bills and circulars. Christmas day Harry and Billy came over trying to convince me to join them on the Res but I refused,

"I wont be much company guys but thanks for thinking of me."

"We all miss Bella Charlie but whatever happened she wouldn't like to think of you sitting here watching TV and drinking beer alone."

I shouldn't have got angry, Harry was probably right but I just couldn't help myself,

"Hey, you have no idea what Bella would be thinking or what I'm thinking about and I'm drinking spirits not beer. Now I appreciate your visit but I think I'd rather be alone."

They left and I know they understood why I said what I did but I hoped it might keep them away for a few days. I had four days owing me and I intended spending them thinking about Bella.

I dug out the box of photographs and upended it on her bed then poured myself another glass of whiskey and started looking through them. I picked up all those of her as a baby, in my arms, in Renee's arms, in her crib, with the teddy we bought her the day she was born. Renee had kept her hospital band and it was just so tiny. Tears slid down my cheeks but I really didn't give a damn. Then I found her school photos, seeing her grow up from a chubby little kid to the young woman who'd come to live with me such a short time ago.

"Where'd you go baby?"

I wiped away the tears and picked up the holiday shots I'd taken at Sea world and Disneyland, zoos and water parks, all the places I'd taken her in the summer when I visited.

"Oh Bella, where the hell did you go?"

There were a few photos she'd printed out, recent ones, with school friends, Angie, Jessica, Mike, Eric, even Jake with a goofy grin on his face. The last few I picked up I hadn't seen before, they were taken at the Cullen house. There were two or three with Edward, he still rubbed me up the wrong way, too protective, but then even he couldn't stop her vanishing like fog in the sun. I recognised Alice Cullen and her sister Rosalie although the blonde didn't look like she was enjoying herself. The huge guy who was spinning Bella around above his head was Emmett, she looked happier in that photo and I looked at it a long time as I refilled my glass and drank a toast to her, wherever she was now...don't go there Charlie...just don't.

The last photograph was a strange one, it was montage of people from different photographs stuck on a piece of cardboard. I recognised the Cullens and Jake around the outside then there was Renee, Phil and me clustered together. In the centre was Bella but she wasn't alone. There was no photograph beside her, just a silhouette, black but obviously a man or a boy I guessed. I teased the photograph of Edward off and tried to fit in the outline but it didn't fit so I tried the same with Jake but that didn't fit either, so who the hell was the guy next to Bella? Had she been seeing someone else? No, she never had time. If she wasn't at school or work she was here grounded and the only visitors were Edward and Jacob. I pondered on this puzzle then poured another glass of whiskey and collapsed on the bed amid the photographs, surrounded by smiling Bella's and wishing the real thing were here safe and sound. Where was my baby? Was she lying cold in a shallow grave somewhere or had she been taken by a predator and was she in pain and terrified somewhere. Why couldn't I find my baby? I'd failed her, what kind of a cop was I when I couldn't keep my own daughter safe? The phone started to ring and groaning I levered myself up and grabbed for the receiver before remembering I wasn't in my room so I staggered through sure the ringing would stop before I got to it, but I was wrong,

"Chief Swans residence."

I surprised myself managing that mouthful, I was well on the way to being drunk and my mouth was numb.

"Charlie? Have you been drinking?"

I groaned and collapsed onto my bed,

"Renee? "

"Have you heard anything?"

"Nope. Not a word."

"Charlie are you alone at the house with a bottle?"

"Yep and I'm old enough to do it so don't start Renee."

"I miss her too Charlie."

"It's all my fault Renee, I should have looked after her better. I've been looking at the photographs and I suddenly realised I didn't know my little girl at all."

"Yes you did and she knew you loved her."

"I still do. You don't stop loving someone just because they aren't here any more."

I felt tears in my voice,

"I have to go Renee."

"Charlie please stay on the line, talk to me"

"I have to go, I have to find a photograph that fits."

"What? Charlie please"

"Bye Renee"

I put the phone down, emptied my glass and staggered back into Bella's room spying the whiskey bottle on the window sill and filling my glass noting absently that it was almost empty,

"Now, where the hell is it?"

I peered on the floor then decided it was easier if I knelt down and I fell to my knees peering under her bed but it was spotless under there except for a couple of dust bunnies and her fluffy slippers. For some reason the slippers upset me and I started crying slumped against her bed holding the whiskey glass to my chest.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Bella

Nothing had changed but everything had at the same time. Darius and I were like old lovers who still found they had an affection for each other. We didn't have a passionate affair, the feelings were different. Darius had already lost his heart to Sara and she would always hold it but what was left he gave to me. I knew I didn't love him in the way perhaps I should. Not the way I had felt about Edward, the way I had wanted Edward to make love to me but Edward had seen it as a sacred act only to be undertaken once all loose ends were tied. Darius and I found it a comfort, the feeling that someone wanted us and derived comfort from the act. I knew that one day if I ever left this island I might find my true love and then sex would take on a different meaning altogether, a true meeting of body and mind but I was grateful for what we had.

"Bella, can I ask you something?"

I lay in Darius arms enjoying the feeling of his cold body beside mine in the heat of the day.

"Of course."

"There is someone isn't there? Not Edward Cullen but someone."

"I don't know Darius, I really don't know"

"I think you do deep in your mind somewhere. You've already given the biggest part of you to another, the way Sara and I did."

"Wouldn't I know if I had?"

"Perhaps, perhaps not but I think he exists and I think you will recognise him when you meet again."

"Don't you mean if?"

"No, you and I will part one day and I hope he is waiting for you. I want you to feel the joy of recognising your true love."

"I think I prefer to stay here with you."

He chuckled and pulled me close kissing my neck,

"Thank you, but it's not enough for you and its selfish of me. Still I wont insist."

He didn't say any more and as I drifted towards sleep in his arms I wondered at his words. Did he really know? And if he did who was this man? Not Edward that was for sure, nor any of the other boys at school. Jake perhaps? I knew he loved me and would eagerly accept mine in return but it didn't feel right. I didn't feel the same way about him as he did about me. The thought of his arms around me made me shiver, they would be too grasping, too greedy, and too hot, much too hot. So who? I didn't know anyone else. My mind rolled over the names I knew, Jake, Mike, Eric, Tyler, Edward, Emmett... now that would get me killed very speedily, Carlisle and Jasper ditto. I could see Rosalie and Esme coming at me with teeth bared ready to rip out my throat but Alice wasn't with them. Where was she? I expected her to be standing beside her sister but she was nowhere to be seen. It bothered me and I didn't understand quite why then I remembered nothing more and slept dreamlessly in Darius arms.

The following week I was alone in the cabin, Darius had gone to hunt as he did around the same time every month but this was different and I was worried. I found myself missing his company more every time he left and I knew he wouldn't be back for a couple of days at least. I understood why but it didn't help much. I tried reading and patching one of his shirts with a smile of remembrance. I couldn't imagine Edward or Alice in a darned shirt or Emmett or dapper Carlisle either. The only one I could visualise in patched clothes was Jasper which was crazy, Alice would die before letting him wear anything less than the latest fashions, crisp and clean and new. Darius had bought me an I pod and filled it with different styles of music for me and some evenings he would get his guitar and play me some tunes. If I was really lucky he might even sing along but it made him very quiet afterwards and I found out he used to sing to Sara all the time. He had really loved her and I knew it pained him to think about her or talk about her so I didn't bring the subject up very much although I was curious. Just before he left this time he showed me a photograph of her and she was very beautiful with shoulder length wavy hair and a blindingly lovely smile I just knew was meant for him alone.

I wandered round looking at the screen savers then I noticed one of the screens wasn't showing a screen saver but the main screen, he'd forgotten to log off before he left. I sat down at the desk and looked at the screen, it was different from anything I'd seen before and my hand hovered over the mouse, was this a trap to see if I would try to communicate with someone? I clicked on what looked like a search engine and a bar appeared so I typed in Port Angeles Times and hit search. Within a second there were dozens of hits and I chose the papers own web site. Once on there I typed Bella Swan in the search bar and clicked. There I was, a colour photograph of me under a headline,"Forks Police Chiefs daughter goes missing. Have you seen this girl?" I read the article and suddenly it hit me just how long I'd been here with Darius. It was Christmas Eve and I hadn't even known. I clicked off the site and then looked at his folders. Most were in a code of some kind that I couldn't understand but there was a folder bearing my name so I clicked on it. Inside were music files he'd downloaded for me, photographs he'd taken over the months, copies of the news articles, and a poem. A poem?

Why is it I feel like I do?

Why is it every spare moment I have

is filled with the thought of looking in your eyes?

Only someone who has felt what I feel for you,

Only someone who has spent moments in time with you,

Captivated by who you are, in awe of your spirit as I am,

Only they could possibly know how and why I feel as I do.

I know in my heart only one other person has ever had more

of the love, respect and longing I feel for you,

So I tell you now,

There is another who could answer such questions,

There is another who could feel as I do.

You came in to my life when I was lost,

Wandering the web, evenings out,

Searching for something I craved for,

But couldn't quite understand.

You suddenly filled my life with colour, with light,

With new and incredible feelings of warmth, calm

and such unsurpassed electric sexual chemistry.

We are both travellers on this forbidden road,

Journeying together, crossing each hurdle as we

come across them, savouring each moment.

I now that long ago we promised ourselves to others,

That we will never be more than we are now,

Spending brief but so wonderful stolen moments floating

on our cloud.

It was so beautiful and I understood each word as if it had been written with Darius and I in mind. Yes we may have been promised to another but his other was a memory and mine had turned out to be less than I had thought. I wondered what Edward was doing right now, was he thinking of me or was there someone new in his life? I wondered about the others too, what had they felt when they read the newspaper article? Had Rosalie jumped up and down with glee that I was gone? Did Emmett smile sadly for the loss of his little sister? Did Alice grieve? Did Esme and Carlisle think of me. Did they watch over Charlie? And Jasper? His face burned bright in my mind, that strange little smile I saw on his face when he thought no one was looking and I only saw when he looked at me. I was reading way too much into that smile and it hurt to go there so I got up and decided to make an effort for Christmas. We wouldn't let the season go by without at least a nod to it. I went outside and gathered some ivy and moss to make a garland for the hearth then rummaged around and salvaged some silver foil from meals Darius had brought back for me and other colourful food wrappers. I made a tree from a fallen branch which was already covered in moss sticking it in an old oil can and making decorations to hang on it and a star for the top. I looked round for inspiration and remembered an old red tee-shirt he sometimes wore deciding he could donate it to our Christmas fund. I cut it in strips and wound it round the tree like tinsel then set candles to burn on the hearth amid the moss and ivy. It changed the place completely as the candle light and flames danced in reflection on his monitors. Then I sat down to draw a card for him, with a cartoon Santa typing on his lap top. On the screen I wrote HO HO HO. Inside I thought for a long while before deciding what to write.

I remembered a song I had heard with words that seemed appropriate if I played around with them a little.

December reminds me of my home

The cold nights I would wait all alone

Watching leaves turning from green to gold...

The waiting feels like eternity

When waiting for love to come to me

Someone to have, someone to hold...

Then once in a million years

A shining white knight will appear

Fairy tales are coming true

I would promise my heart only to you...

A castle stands upon a hill

Our eyes meet and time is standing still

Your smile warmed me like the first summer sun

There's colour where once was black and white

There's moonbeams where there was only night

I knew then and there you were the one... to show me

That love alone is sometimes not enough.

Love Bella x

Perhaps it was too much but I felt I owed Darius a debt of gratitude, he had rescued me, albeit accidentally, from Edwards stifling love and shown me that friendship and caring mean so much more sometimes. I didn't know if I would ever leave here but I was content for now to be his guest.

Song paraphrased is Once in a Million Years by Blackmore's Night.

Poem paraphrased from poemlover


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen.

Jasper

When my phone went off I was still trying to persuade Garrett to give me Darius phone number but to no avail, having sent Emmett back to Rosalie.

I picked it up warning Garrett not to try sneaking out.

"Jazz listen. Someone has accessed the Port Angeles Times looking for the articles on Bella's disappearance."

"What? How do you know that Emmett?"

"I put a watch on it just in case. I thought it might give us a lead on her killer or whatever and I just saw it was flagged."

"Do you know who by or where from?"

"I'm trying to trace the ISP now but its got a shit load of security to get through."

"Well when you get something concrete get back to me."

"I will but there is one other thing. If I can do this then so can others if you know what I mean."

I cursed realising what he was getting at.

"The Volturi could do the same?"

"Yeah. It might be nothing but I thought I should point it out anyway."

"Thanks Emmett, keep trying to trace it."

"I will."

I looked at Garrett,

"You heard that, if Bella is still alive or Darius knows anything we need to know or she's dead."

"Major, she's already dead I thought we established that?"

"No, we established that Victoria hadn't killed her and that the Volturi are still hunting so they think there's a possibility she might be alive. If she is then my money is on Darius. He's the one person who could sneak her out under our noses and keep her hidden"

"But why?"

"To frustrate Aro. It's what he does remember, you told me that yourself."

"And Emmett seems to think he can trace the whereabouts of the computer that looked at the news reports?"

"Yes and if he can you can bet the Volturi can too. Ring Darius and warn him Garrett, if he has Bella at least let him know there is danger."

He nodded,

"OK I'll do it but he may not answer me, he doesn't always."

"Just try."

I was having a problem talking my jaw was so tense, so Bella could be alive but still in danger. Why was I so concerned about her? She was nothing to me, only Edwards girlfriend but as I said it I knew it was a lie, I had watched Bella as the relationship with Edward started to founder and knew I would be much better for her than he was, even as guilt for thinking such a thing tried to crush me. Had Alice known this? Was that why she had stopped loving me? I didn't know the answers and I didn't have time to worry about them now, there were more important things to worry about for the time being.

Darius

I had hunted and now I was just killing time although I thought I would be OK to be in Bella's presence now my thirst was quenched. I missed her and I started back forcing myself not to run. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I considered letting it go to voice mail but something made me answer and I groaned and cursed when I saw who it was.

"Garrett, you ring me any more and people will think we've got something going on. If this is to ask me to speak to The Major forget it the answer is still no."

"Darius just shut up and listen for once. Emmett Cullen put a trace on the local newspapers in the Forks area, just in case anyone showed an interest in the Bella Swan disappearance."

"Go on"

I had the beginnings of a nasty feeling I knew where this was headed and I walked on more quickly.

"Someone's been snooping, he only found out a little while ago although it happened yesterday but Emmett's pretty sure he can find out where they were when they did it. Now The Major thinks you might know more than you're willing to say and he wants me to point out that if Emmett Cullen can pull off a trace so can others."

"The Volturi!"

I turned my phone off and started to run knowing I had at least an hours hard run back to the cabin. Depending on when the Volturi found out about the breach I might have hours or days to move Bella somewhere else. Of course it didn't have to be Bella who'd tripped the alarm but it could have been if I left one of the computers open. The only thing I was glad about was that she hadn't tried to contact anyone for a rescue..

"Oh Bella I just hope that someone wasn't you."

Emmett

The connection had been bounced backwards and forwards from country to country which made me even more confident that it meant something important. As I waited tapping the desk in my impatience Rose came in,

"Emmett what's the matter? I could hear you tapping downstairs. What's got you so agitated?"

I shook my head then nodded to the door,

"Who else is in the house Rosie?"

"What? Only Alice I think. Esme and Carlisle have gone to a function at the hospital why?"

"Someone is trying to trace Bella I think."

"What? You think? Emmett for Gods sake make sense. Bella's dead."

"We don't think that's necessarily the case Rose and someone has been reading the local news reports about her disappearance."

"How do you know that?"

"I put an alarm on the website and it went off."

"Let me get this straight. Some innocent person looks up news report on Bella's disappearance. and suddenly she's alive and you're trying to find her? Doesn't it all sound a little James Bond to you?"

"Jasper thinks so too."

That stopped her in her tracks,

"Jazz?"

"Yes. He has a theory that Victoria didn't snatch Bella, someone else did. Probably Darius to throw a spanner in the Volturi works."

"But even if he's right didn't Darius hunt humans, he would have killed her. Besides he's almost a legend himself, does he really exist? He didn't need to keep her alive to upset the Volturi apple cart anyway did he?"

"What if he did though? What if she's still alive and in danger again what if we ca..."

The computer dinged loudly and I turned to the screen,

"Yes, got you."

I grabbed the phone and called Jasper straight away.

"I got a location in the United States. The Everglades. A good place to hide out eh?"

"Where Emmett? Give me some coordinates."

"Just coming through now. Did Garrett get Darius to talk to you?"

"No, but he's warned him there might be danger."

"Lets hope he's home if the Volturi come looking or Bella's toast."

I was talking to thin air, Jazz had already rung off.

I turned to see Rose throwing a few things in a bag and when she saw me looking she sighed,

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get on to the airlines and book two tickets for us. You're wasting valuable time."

I couldn't help smiling, once Rose got the bit between her teeth she was a real dynamo.

Alice came in at this point,

"Already booked, your flight leaves in just over three hours so you need to get moving. I'll tell the others you decided to go away for a few days, they know Emmett has been depressed so they'll accept that."

"Thanks Alice, you're probably right about keeping it quiet for now, it might be a wild goose chase after all."

She looked at us thoughtfully,

"Yes it might be, but you don't think so do you Emmett?"

"No, I'm with Jazz on this one."

"Good luck then, you might need it."

She went back out and I remembered Jaspers concerns about her but I couldn't do anything about it now, I'd speak to Rose once we were free of the house. I needed to ask her about Edward too but we'd had no privacy since I returned. It was almost as if there were a conspiracy to stop me!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Felix

It had been a long shot so I hadn't told Aro what I was doing and he hadn't touched me so it would come as welcome news. I rang the airport and then went to his private chambers with the news. Unfortunately Caius was there too so he got the news at the same time but it couldn't be helped.

"I may have a lead on Bella or the person who snatched her."

"Really? I didn't know we were still interested, I thought we'd established she was dead."

"I am interested Aro. Go on Felix."

I explained what had happened and Caius started to smile, a chilling sight,

"So, the Everglades. I wonder who might be hiding out there? Could it be you have found Darius at last Felix."

"Darius? I think you see ghosts and spectres where there are none Caius."

"Darius is real enough and I warned you years ago he would do anything to pay us back for Sara."

"You Caius, pay you back you mean."

"I've taken the liberty of arranging for the jet to fly to Florida as soon as you give the word Aro."

"I'm giving the word Felix and I'm going. You can come with me, collect Jane and Alec and meet me in the garage,"

"No, I think not Caius. If you want to go on a wild goose chase fine but you are not taking all the gifted ones with you. Felix you go, take Demetri just in case you need help finding your ghost and one other but Jane and Alec stay here brother."

Caius wanted to argue but he knew it wouldn't get him anywhere so he merely scowled and left muttering to himself.

"Felix"

"Yes Aro?"

"Be careful, if it comes to a fight let Caius take Darius on. I don't want to lose you, do you understand?"

I'd had these orders before and I knew exactly what he meant so I nodded and went to collect Demetri and Tempest, he was good in a fight and would be useful for his ability to affect the atmosphere. I didn't relish a fight with Darius even slowed as he must be by his twisted leg, he was too dangerous and he had absolutely nothing to lose or live for. As Aro said, I would stand back and allow Caius the honour of fighting him.

Caius railed at the delay in taking off but the weather was bad and expected to ease soon so the pilot was in no rush even when offered extra pay, after all he could hardly spend it if he were dead! Eventually we took off an hour late but as I told Caius,

"Darius wont know he's tripped an alarm unless he's very good so I wouldn't worry."

"He is very good though Felix and I'm sure he'll know, the thing is will he hide, run, or make a stand and fight? Personally I hope he makes a stand, I've wanted him for far too long."

"That's assuming he isn't dead. There's no guarantee it is Darius out there, No one has heard from him in centuries."

"Oh, he's alive Felix. He wouldn't rest until he's killed me and now he'll get his chance. What a shame he's going to lose yet again."

Personally from what I'd hear and remembered of Darius I would rather face a pack of ravenous guardian wolves but Caius always thought he was the best fighter in our world and perhaps he had been at one time but I would put my money on Darius, he had a good reason to want Caius dead. I thought Caius should have been brought to justice for what he did but as one of the law givers he seemed exempt from the law itself. I watched for any further sign of activity on the net but whoever had checked out the news site had not returned. It concerned me slightly, why would whoever took or killed Bella Swan check on the old reports of her disappearance, they already knew what had happened, but I felt in my bones that this was directly related which is why I told the brothers, I just hoped I was right in my summation because Caius would be livid if it turned out to be a wild goose chase!

When we finally landed the weather was no better than in Italy, it was pouring with rain and we were soaked by the time I retrieved the rental car that I'd booked before we left.

"How far is it?"

"About a two hour drive then a boat ride, I've rented an air boat for part of the way then we'll need a boat with an outboard."

"For Gods sake how far is it?"

"About four hours all told."

"Can't we get there any quicker than that?"

"No, sorry"

He sat back in the car closed his eyes and didn't speak again until we reached the pier for the air boat. It was a novel way of travelling to me and I enjoyed it, even talking to our pilot although he was intimidated but then I intimidated everyone I met, human or vampire so I was used to it.

"You going right in the swamp?"

"Yes."

"You take care you don't get lost in the narrow channels. Folks have died out there when they got lost. Plenty of snakes and alligators."

"I'll remember that."

"Don't think your size will help you either, some of them alligators are twice as big as you and them snakes can crush a man before he knows it."

"Right, I'll watch out for them."

"Your friends aren't very talkative."

"No."

I didn't explain further and he shrugged and whistled a tune until landing us at a boat rental yard on the edge of the area of swamp I'd located as the site of the computer doing the snooping.

The boat wasn't large,

"Too big you wont get down some of those channels. It's a bit late in the year for sightseers. You planning on doing any hunting?"

"No only shooting"

I held up a camera I'd brought along as cover for our activities

"Oh right, wildlife photographer are you? We get a lot of those but not many that venture further into the swamp. I can find you a guide if you're interested in going far."

"No it'll be fine thanks".

I could see Caius getting annoyed so I said goodbye to the guy and we manoeuvred the boat out into the centre of the sluggish water channel. He watched us out of sight and I knew he hadn't bought my story entirely but he wouldn't cause us any problems. I'd asked him about anyone who lived in the swamp but he shook his head.

"Not many people got what it takes to live in there. Too many insects and dangerous critters. There are a few mind but they don't take kindly to strangers so be careful, they're all armed on account of the alligators and snakes I was telling you about."

"I'll bear that in mind"

He had been very interested in how long we planned on spending in the swamp.

"Not long, a few days at most."

"Well you got the boat for a week and I don't offer refunds."

"That's not a problem. If you get it back early maybe you can rent it out again, get the money twice."

He thought about that for a minute then shook his head,

"Don't reckon I will, you're the first folks to rent a boat in a long while. We don't get many tourists out here on account of the..."

"Let me guess, alligators and snakes"

He smiled and poked me in the chest,

"You've been listening young fella. You just remember it in there"

As we rounded the bend in the channel he put a hand up in farewell and I returned it. I'd liked the old man although I knew Caius had looked on him in disdain.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Bella

As soon as I saw Darius running towards the cabin I knew something was badly wrong, he was a blur and crashed through the cabin door ripping it from its hinges.

"Bella did you go on the computer?"

I looked at him terrified and nodded my head

"Yes but I didn't contact anyone I promise."

He pulled me into his arms and kissed me,

"Bella you're in great danger, the Volturi had a watch on certain websites and they've traced us even though they don't know it's actually you. We have to get out now."

"I'm so sorry Darius I didn't know or I wouldn't have touched the computer."

He shook his head still holding me tight,

"It doesn't matter, just grab your things, we have to go."

I picked up my jacket and the I pod he'd given me and followed him out of the cabin.

"Are you leaving all your things?"

"Yes, I can replace them but I can't replace you now quickly get in the boat"

A he said this his head snapped up,

"What?"

"There's a boat headed this way and its my guess its the Volturi or some of them anyway, Listen to me. You know how to steer the boat. I want you to take it out into the centre of the river and stay in the centre but head upstream. In about ten miles you'll come to a landing stage with an old blue pick up parked at the end. The keys for the pick up are taped to the handle of the outboard. Drive due south about twenty miles until you see a motel, The Blue Moon. Get yourself a room and wait but keep out of sight. I'll meet you there when its safe, If I don't make it wait no longer than a week then contact Garrett, he'll help you. Here take my cell phone and wallet, you'll need some money."

I had been shaking my head as he spoke but he stilled it by placing his hands either side of my face and kissing me again,

"You have to go Bella before they get here. You know I can fight and I will beat them but I need to know you are safe first. You mean a lot to me Bella and under other circumstances maybe you and I could make something of it but I'm a bad bet for a beautiful intelligent woman like you. Remember everything I said and go now please sweetheart."

He picked me up and carried me to the boat placing me in gently and kissing me again.

"You're going to hear an explosion but keep going, it will just be the cabin, I rigged it just in case they ever found me. Go and good luck."

He pushed the boat out as I started the outboard and I steered the boat into the centre of the channel as he'd instructed. I couldn't tear my gaze away from him although I was getting further away and then another boat came round the bend with six men in it and headed straight for the bank. I slowed the engine as I saw them clamber out and three faced Darius lone figure while two headed into the cabin. Only one stayed with the boat and I didn't think he'd really noticed me yet his eyes were on Darius too. The sudden explosion came as the two men exited the cabin shouting in Spanish and shaking their heads. One was tossed up in the air and came to rest in pieces on the ground while the other was thrown into the water. As his head bobbed to the surface I saw the first of the alligators slip silently into the murky water and head straight for him. I put a hand to my face to stop myself screaming as he suddenly thrashed about screaming in a high pitch before being dragged under by two fighting alligators. The man still in the boat spotted me then and I turned back pushing the outboard to its limits while trying to stay in the centre of the channel. I risked a look round and he was gaining on me while Darius seemed to have beaten his opponents so I turned the boat to head back for him. I realised my mistake as the boat bottomed out and the man in the other boat smiled as he came alongside, his hand reaching out to grab the edge of mine. As if in slow motion I saw Darius leap from the bank to crash into the guy and knock him to the bottom of the boat.

"Go Bella quickly."

Darius shoved hard and my boat drifted free of the shallows. I pushed the outboard full ahead as the guy stood up and threw a punch which hit Darius in the side of the head. He staggered loosing his footing and grabbing the other guy by the arms they both fell into the water. Before I could turn around again I saw the alligators attack and screamed his name. His head came above the water and he smiled,

"Go Bella, be safe I'm going to join Sara."

Then he was pulled under again and the surface of the water boiled with froth before it settled down with no sign of either man or the alligators. I could hardly see for the tears streaming down my face but knowing it would be dangerous to stay here I turned the boat and headed in the direction he had told me, being very careful to stay in the centre of the channel. If I got stuck again I would never be able to free the boat and would die here in the swamp.

I saw the jetty blurry through the still falling tears and headed for it praying there wouldn't be a reception party waiting for me and heaved a sigh of relief to find myself alone. I unpeeled the key from its hiding place and climbed in the truck wiping my face with the back of one trembling hand noting with shock that I was still grasping the I pod Darius had given me. The very thought of his name started the tears once more and I sat a few minutes pulling myself together so I could drive the pick up safely then remembering his instructions I headed south. The road was almost empty, I passed only a couple of other pick ups who ignored me as I did them. When I finally saw the motel Darius had told me about I was relieved, only holding myself together with difficulty. I took some dollar bills from his wallet and walking slowly into the office I woke the desk clerk who had been dozing in the back. He didn't ask any questions or even really look at me, just took my money and handed over a room key in exchange,

"Management doesn't like you girls working out of here so be discreet"

I nodded not even understanding him straight away and drove the pick up to room 10. I parked it outside and just made it inside the room before the shock hit and the tears started again but this time I couldn't stop them from flowing and I didn't even try. I just curled up on the floor and allowed myself to grieve.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

Jasper

Having got Darius location through Emmett Garrett and I made our way there as fast as we could. I could smell the damp smoke before we reached the site of devastation. Once there must have been a wooden cabin on the island but no longer, it had disintegrated in an explosion that left just a few blackened timbers sticking out of the earth and some twisted and melted metal and plastic. A boat was bumping against the bank caught in a current and on the bank we could see three bodies, all in pieces, twitching and missing their heads.

"I'd say at a guess that we weren't Darius first visitors."

Jumping out onto the bank I kicked one of the bodies over and then saw a head in the distance. As soon as I saw the face I knew what had happened,

"It's not the Volturi. Aro ordered some of Maria's men to find him, she was a lot closer"

"You think they got him?"

I shrugged,

"Well if they did they paid a high price. He beheaded them and the alligators have been feasting on what he left."

"The cabin?"

"His work I'd say. I don't think he wanted them to find out what he's been doing all these years."

"Any other scents?"

"Nope, you?"

"No, too much burned wood and plastic to pick out individual scents."

"Try his phone, if he made it maybe he'll answer."

Garrett

I took out my phone and dialled his number still looking at the wreckage and wondering how long we had before the Volturi themselves turned up. It rang which was a good sign but wasn't answered which wasn't so good.

"Maybe he can't answer right now. I'll leave a message."

The major was looking around although what he expected to find among the devastation I couldn't begin to imagine. He stopped suddenly and pulled out his phone which must have been on vibrate,

"Yes?"

"Jazz its Emmett. I've been keeping an eye on the Volturi comings and goings, a new program I just wrote and there's a party on their way to the Everglades. Does that mean anything to you?"

"Yes thanks Emmett. Keep a watch if you can and if anything happens let me know."

"Will do. No news then?"

"Nothing good to report no."

He put his phone away and turned to me,

"I think we should leave before the Volturi arrive."

"They'll catch our scent and know we've been here."

"I don't think so Garrett, I can't detect any scents except burned wood and alligator."

He was right which made me feel a little better and we climbed back in the boat,

"Where to next?"

"Well we didn't see anything on our way so lets keep going upstream. Did you notice anything strange?"

"Yeah everything was strange but did you have something in particular in mind? Like the absence of Darius boat?"

He smiled at me,

"Got it in one, so either it floated away or...someone took it."

"Darius you think?"

"Could be. Keep your eyes open for it or anything else out of place."

"Major, how am I supposed to know if anything is out of place here? The whole thing gives me the creeps."

He stood at the prow and studied the banks as we passed not making a sound or movement as if not wanting to disturb the wildlife.

Jasper

Someone had taken the boat of that I was sure, the mooring rope had been untied not cut or burned but who was in the boat? Could it be that Darius indeed had Bella and they were together on the river now? Speeding away from possible Volturi trackers? I was keen to meet this Darius after all I had heard about him, he sounded like a man after my own heart but we would see. In the meantime I wanted to find him before the Volturi did, perhaps between us we could keep one step ahead. He might already have another bolt hole organised and even now be on his way there but I was worried that he wasn't answering his phone. Something told me this was just the beginning, that things had been put into motion that would have repercussions for our world or maybe just for me. There was something coming but what exactly? I saw no sign that anyone had attempted to leave the river and no sign of the boat, it had to be somewhere and I wondered if it had been taken out of the water , hiding it would have been prudent with pursuers on his trail. The first sign of civilisation we came to was a broken down jetty with a boat tied up. A battered and paint peeling boat that my eyes glided over then snapped back to.

"Pull us in beside that boat Garrett."

He nudged us in at the side and I jumped from one boat to the other. I had noticed that the outboard was not only still aboard when it would be so easy to steal but it was far too expensive for such a dilapidated boat. There was no sign of who had been aboard and with no cabin to hold a scent it was unlikely that I would have been able to smell any. I was sure this was Darius boat but I wasn't at all sure he was the one who'd brought it here.

"We have to sink the boat, it might give them a clue. Take the outboard and put it in one of those sheds, see if you can cover it with something."

Garrett heaved the outboard onto his shoulder and sauntered over to the sheds. If anyone saw him they would assume he was working on it hopefully, not that I sensed anyone close by. I punched a few holes in the bottom and waited for it to settle under the water which was deep and muddy enough to hide it from view. I was loathe to do the same to our boat in case we needed it later so I hauled it out of the water and carried it behind the sheds throwing an old tarp over it to hide it from casual glance.

Garrett

I agreed that this had been Darius boat and I was concerned that he'd left it in so obvious a place so I tried to call him again and left another message. How we were supposed to track him now I had no idea. I could see fresh tyre tracks so someone had left in a vehicle, a truck by the look of the tracks but the road was so rutted and well worn it was impossible to say which way the truck had turned onto the highway or what passed for one here. Waiting for The Major to join me I sat on a stump and checked my phone signal,it wasn't very strong but he should have received my message if he had his phone with him so why wasn't he answering? He knew it was me and not an enemy. When The Major appeared I got up,

"What now? Any idea which way he would have gone?"

He shook his head,

"We're going to have to split up, you go north I'll head south. If you see anything at all ring me and I'll do the same."

I nodded,

"Like a needle in a haystack this. There are sure to be plenty of small dirt tracks leading off the highway, you want me to check every one?"

"Every one, we can't afford to overlook any."

I nodded and set off watching the highway for any tracks but it too worn to give any clues, so no help there then.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Bella

I must have fallen asleep, exhausted by crying because when I woke up I was slumped against the door with a stiff neck and feeling hungry and thirsty. In my hand was Darius phone and the screen indicated I'd missed two calls. I knew it wasn't Darius so I just ignored it, getting up to swill my face and hands before sitting down to decide on my next course of action. Darius had told me to wait here a week then ring Garrett but that was for him to catch me up and I knew that wasn't going to happen now, Darius was dead, he'd joined his beloved Sara so I was on my own here, should I ring Garrett now? I put the phone down and picked up the wallet to see how much money I had. I needed food and drink and a few things like a toothbrush and something for the terrible headache that had developed over one eye. Wrapped around the money was a piece of note paper that I hadn't noticed when I paid for the room so I took it out and unfolded it recognising Darius writing.

"Bella, if you are reading this then I guess it means I've been forced to leave you alone by death or capture. Death I think don't you? I have to thank you for giving me some happiness, shining a little light into my dark world. If I had never met Sara who knows? Still that is digressing. You are in great danger. The Volturi know you have a gift and they will be looking for you if they find out you are alive and I fear they might do. Trust only those I name here, Garrett and his friend The Major. True I never met the latter but I heard enough about him and Garrett is a good judge of character. There is a mole in the Cullen family so stay away from them and from Forks if you want to live. I would apologise for kidnapping you but it would be a lie and I wont lie to you now. Be careful and listen to your two friends. Don't cry for me, I am where I always planned on being one day and I like to think I finally lost my life saving you or maybe that's just my ego talking. Take care, I love you.

Darius. xx

The last few lines were smudged by my tears which fell as I read his words. So now I needed to ring Garrett. I picked up the phone with shaking hands and wiping the tears from my eyes I checked the voice messages, they were from Garrett, wanting to know what had happened, the first just asked Darius to return the call but the second was more interesting,

"Darius its Garrett, I hope you are getting this. I saw the cabin and I guess you're on the run but whether alone or not we can't work out. We, yeah I have The Major with me, I know you are suspicious of him but believe me you can trust him. He has a suspicion that you might be harbouring Bella Swan although I can't for the life of me work out why. The Volturi are on their way, Emmett Cullen intercepted their flight booking. Look we just want to help so for fuck sake ring back when you can and we'll join you."

I hesitated, the two men Darius had told me I could trust were both nearby and could probably be with me in a couple of hours or so. I was so tired and hungry but I was scared too. Who had told the Volturi about me? If I couldn't go back to Forks then where could I go and would these two men, two vampires, keep me safe or would they wash their hands of me once they knew their friend was dead and it had been my fault? Well they were all I had so I looked through his list of contacts, which was sadly short, there were only four names and one was his dead mate Sara, he had never wiped it from his phone but then I knew how much he had loved her and I suddenly wanted very much to live so I could revenge his death. I wanted to find Caius Volturi and kill him for what he did. A grand dream Bella, that all it could ever be I knew that so I hit call and waited.

Garrett

My phone rang and I snatched it up relieved to see it was Darius.

"Where the fuck have you been? The major and I are hunting this God forsaken swamp looking for you."

"Garrett?"

I stopped as I heard a woman's voice,

"Who is this? Where's Darius?"

The voice broke as she told me that my friend was dead,

"He told me I could trust you and your friend The Major so that's what I'm doing. I'm in the Blue Moon motel, room 10n and I'm scared."

"Which way is that?"

"South"

"Then The Major is closer than me but we'll be with you as soon as we can. Don't open the door unless you hear my name OK?|

"OK hurry please."

Cutting her off I rang The Major.

"Darius is dead but you were right about the girl. She just rung me."

"Bella?,Where is she?"

"The Blue Moon motel, room 10. You're closer than me but use my name, I told her not to open the door unless she heard my name and she sounded really scared. I'll catch you up as soon as I can."

Jasper

I had been right, it hadn't been Victoria who snatched Bella but Darius. I imagined he did it to stop the Volturi getting hold of her and Victoria turning up was just a coincidence. We needed to get to her and then get as far away from here as quickly as we could. I didn't want her anywhere near the Volturi tracking party. It was only about five minutes later that I saw the motel sign up ahead so I slowed and checked the area out but there was no one around and I could hear snores from the office so I wouldn't be seen. Parked outside room 10 was a battered blue pick up and the room curtains were pulled tight. I could hear frantic heartbeats and fast breathing from inside, Bella was terrified so I needed to be as gentle as I could not to scare her further. Just along from her room was a coffee machine and I remembered she liked her coffee so I stopped and got her a strong coffee then walked slowly to her door and tapped quietly on it. I heard a gasp from inside and spoke quietly,

"Bella, I'm with Garrett. I've got you some coffee."

I heard the key turn in the lock and the chain removed then the door opened just a crack and I saw one familiar chocolate brown eye.

"Hi Bella. Can I come in?"

She gasped and I could feel her mixed emotions, fear, relief, sorrow, so many all whirling around.

"Jasper? Garrett said The Major was with him."

"Yes I know, that's me Bella. If you let me in I'll explain. Your coffee is getting cold."

I held out the waxed cup and she took it from me with a hand that shook so badly she was in danger of scalding herself so I kept a hold of it.

"Can I come in? I'll hold the coffee until you sit down."

She opened the door wider and I squeezed through waiting just inside as she looked at me suspiciously.

"He told me that one of the Cullens was a mole. Why should I trust you?"

"I can't answer that but you do."

She nodded slowly and collapsed on the bed holding out her hands for the coffee which I placed carefully in her grip.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

Bella

I could hardly believe my eyes when I looked out of the door, the last person I expected to see was Jasper Hale and yet I felt so much better seeing him standing there, safer. I sat sipping the coffee he had brought with him and listening as he explained what had happened in Forks, how everyone thought I had been killed and my body disposed of by Victoria before she in turn was killed by the wolf pack.

"So Darius was right, they do exist?"

"The wolf pack? Yes they do and Jacob Black is one of them."

I nodded, nothing had the power to shock me any more, I was numb.

"Can you tell me how Darius died?"

I nodded and choked the words out before handing him the note Darius had left for me in his wallet. He read it silently then folded it and handed it back.

"I'm sorry it ended the way it did. I hear he was a good man."

"Yes he was in his own way. He was good to me."

He nodded then turned his head,

"Garrett is here. Can I let him in?"

I nodded still sipping my coffee which seemed very bitter and for a fleeting moment I wondered if he had drugged it but that was absurd, he didn't need to drug me, I couldn't fight him in any case.

The one called Garrett came in and stood at the door studying me then he smiled and his face reminded me so much of Darius that my heart broke over again and I sniffed back fresh tears,

"Yeah I tend to have that affect on women"

His tone was wry and I couldn't help a tired smile.

"I'm sorry its been a really bad day and I'm very tired."

I yawned as I said this upsetting the coffee cup as I put my hand up to my mouth and Jasper snatched it out of the air, righting it before it spilled over me.

"Sorry"

He motioned for me to lie down,

"You're exhausted, you need to sleep. Garrett and I will make arrangements to take you somewhere safe while you sleep. Don't worry, we won't leave you unprotected."

I nodded and lay down on the bed closing my eyes but listening to their voices then I felt a blanket placed over me and a cool hand touched my face,

"Sleep Bella"

I felt myself slipping into the velvet darkness as their voices receded.

Jasper

I waited until I was sure Bella was heavily asleep before talking about the Volturi and the danger they posed to her.

"I put her out so we have time to organise things."

"How long for?"

"As long as we need, she will sleep and hopefully feel better when she wakes up. So, any ideas?"

Garrett shook his head,

"Well she can't go back to Forks and you can't tell the Cullens we found her alive or Aro will be here like a rat up a drain pipe, talons out to grab her. They don't know she's alive so lets keep it that way."

"Well she can't stay here, it's too close to the Volturi searchers."

"Any ideas Major?"

I was about to answer him when there was a sharp rap on the door and we both froze,

"This is motel security. There's been a complaint about two young men renting a room with a double bed."

I rolled my eyes as Garrett groaned,

"I guess we should have known his radar would lead him here sooner or later."

"Hey you gonna let me in or do I have to blow the door down?"

Garrett opened the door and Peter strolled in followed by an apologetic Charlotte. When he saw Bella's sleeping form he sniggered,

"Well a cosy threesome how nice! Who is sleeping beauty?"

"A friend in trouble"

"Now that I know a lot about. It's why I'm here. What trouble have you got yourself into this time Major? Abducting a young woman? Now see you can rent them if you are in need of a little satisfaction. I know about these things although I have never personally found it necessary to pay for sex. You see my charisma has them flocking to my door gagging for it."

"In your dreams Peter"

He grinned at his mate,

"Of course. I have you my love what more could a man ask for?"

She rolled her eyes and turned to me,

"I'm sorry Major he doesn't improve with age but he felt trouble. Who is she?"

"A human, Edward Cullen's ex girlfriend"

Peter snorted and bent over to get a better look at Bella,

"Poor thing, how long has she been mentally ill?"

"Peter shut up. Someone in the Cullen family told the Volturi she is gifted"

"Now that's what I call fucking unfriendly. Do we know who? Can I be the one to tear their tongue out and shove it up their ass? Can I ? Please?"

Bella moved uneasily and I motioned for Peter to lower the volume.

"Why is she here though? It's a long way from Forks and I thought somehow there should be someone else here."

I told him about Darius and his face darkened,

"I never met him but I heard what happened and I had a suspicion he was sticking his oar in when he could. It's sad to hear he's dead. I'm amazed he kept her alive though".

"I think he fell in love with her. At least enough to take care of her and give her the means to summon help when he couldn't look after her any more."

"OK so were doing this for Darius. I can live with that but where are we taking her?"

"We?"

"Well yes, you don't think I'm leaving a vulnerable young girl in the hands of you two unscrupulous young whipper snappers do you?"

"Whipper snappers?"

"Yeah I read it somewhere and I've been dying to try it out. Anyway, you want to take her to our place? The Volturi don't know you're involved with Darius do they?"

"No, not as far as I know."

"Then she should be safe on the ranch at least until you work out something more permanent. Are you going to tell me why you are so interested in this particular human?"

Charlotte had gone to sit on the edge of the bed and was studying Bella intently,

"What's the matter Char?"

"Nothing, she looks so young and vulnerable. I don't ever remember being like this. You can see how much Darius death has affected her."

"Hopefully she'll feel better for having a girl around and once we get to the ranch she'll be feeling more secure."

"May I suggest we move sharpish, we have no idea how far behind the Volturi are and that makes me nervous."

I nodded,

"I agree Peter. What transport do you have?"

"A car, I left it down the road, what about you?"

"Nope but Bella has Darius pick up outside."

"That heap of shit? Don't tell me we're taking that?"

"No, you are. You and Garrett, take it somewhere and lose it permanently, just in case it can be traced back to Darius."

"While you and Charlotte ride off into the sunset with the girl? How come I never get to play the knight in shining armour? I call it discrimination."

"Common sense Peter. If you get stopped you look like a car jacker"

"Well thank you for that vote of confidence Major. Come on Garrett let's go. Are you waiting for us or are we going to have to catch you up?"

"We'll wait but don't be too long, I want to get moving as soon as possible."

Charlotte got up and went to the door.

"I'll bring our car up and grab something for Bella to eat when she wakes up. The selection in the vending machine isn't going to be great but I'll do what I can."

I nodded and watched as my friends filed out then went to the bed and sat beside Bella who was slowly waking up. I would have liked her to sleep longer but we needed to be ready to move soon.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

Bella

When I woke up I couldn't hear anything, no voices, no movement and I wondered if they had just left me and gone it was so quiet, but then I felt a hand on my cheek.

"Bella? Are you awake?"

I opened my eyes in relief at the sound of a voice and the comfort of a touch from a friend. Jasper sat in the edge of the bed and looked concerned,

"Do you feel any better?"

I nodded although I really didn't. My headache was pounding over my eyes and making me feel sick but I guess I did feel a little less terrified now. I sat up as the door opened and a woman walked in, one I'd never seen before but who was obviously known to Jasper. He smiled sensing my fear and introduced his friend Charlotte explaining about her husband's gift. It seemed I had acquired two more body guards.

"Jasper, why did you come and not Edward? Is he looking for me?"

There was an awkward silence then he shook his head,

"He accepts that you are dead Bella. Its been a long time."

"But you didn't accept it?"

"No, but then I'm a suspicious son of a gun."

I smiled and took his hand in mine,

"Thank you. I don't know why you bothered but thank you anyway. Darius told me there was a mole in the Cullen family, do you know who it is?"

I could tell that he had his suspicions but didn't want to tell me which just made me think then I got it,

"It was Edward wasn't it? But why? I thought he loved me so why would he hand me to the Volturi?"

"I'm not sure it was Edward although Alice pointed the finger at him. If it was then I can only think he thought if the Volturi took you to Italy he would go with you and then you could be together."

"But they would have changed me and kept me there forever as a new member of the guard wouldn't they? Yet he refused to change me when I begged him too, he even sucked James venom out to stop me becoming a vampire."

"Edward has never been one to think things through properly. I guess you could say he loved you so much he decided that being with you forever in Italy was better than losing you if, and it is only an if, Alice was right.

"Losing me?"

"Tell me the truth Bella, were you feeling choked by his attitude?"

I nodded a little shamefaced,

"Was it that noticeable?"

"No, but remember I feel emotions Bella and I felt your frustration. You know his first thought was that I had kidnapped you."

"You? Why you?"

"Edward doesn't trust me."

"True but it was stupid to think you would snatch me. What did he think you'd do with me?"

"Kill you, drain your blood and dispose of the body probably."

"That's crazy especially after you looked after me in Phoenix."

"He doesn't think I did a very good job of that either."

"You know I'm glad in some ways that Darius kidnapped me. If nothing else I met a wonderful man and I could see just how infantile and annoying Edward Cullen really is. It's about time he learned to grow up."

"I'll second that little lady"

A stranger had just come in but this one didn't frighten me. His eyes gleamed with humour and he came to the side of the bed and took my hand from Jasper.

"Allow me to introduce myself. Peter Whitlock at your service. It's good to hear someone else who realises what a prick Edward Cullen is. I've been telling The Major that for years but he never listens. Now Miss Bella, I see my lovely wife has provided you with sustenance so if you could get your butt off the mattress and eat we can get going."

I smiled and struggled to get up, my headache worse the minute I lifted my head and I know I went white because both Peter and Jasper grabbed my arms and led me to a chair.

"Now you see I have that effect on women all the time. Its a cross I've learned to bear but if you prefer I could just kiss you and be done with it. You're sure to feel better for that."

I heard a strange sound over my shoulder and Peter stiffened slightly but he had a huge grin on his face as he backed up.

"Come on Garrett let's get the engine warmed up"

"Peter Charlotte just drove it here the engine's already... ouch.."

The door slammed on them as Charlotte sighed heavily,

"Bella I apologise in advance for whatever Peter says and does that will offend or annoy you. He's a force of nature and its best to just let him get it out of his system."

"I guess I'm just a bit shaky with what happened in the swamp. I don't suppose you knew Darius?"

"No honey not many people did. He was changed centuries before us and lost his Sara before any of us were turned into vampires but I heard he was a very clever man who became a bitter recluse. I guess that sounds crazy to you. What did you think of him?"

"I thought he was a tragic figure who only lived to destroy the Volturi for what they did to Sara. He was good to me, very good."

Jasper

I had been watching Charlotte as she spoke to Bella and again I saw the strange look she gave Bella when she spoke about Darius. Did she think Bella had become close to Darius? Had they been lovers perhaps? I knew Edward refused to become physical with Bella but perhaps alone on that island with Darius had been different. Why did it matter to me? Why was I so interested in the answer to those questions? I pushed the strange feelings deep inside and concentrated on the matter at hand, moving Bella to a safer place, well away from Aro's grasping hands. I explained to her what we had planned and saw a look of mixed confusion and relief cross her face.

"Is that going to be a problem Bella? If you have a better idea I'm willing to listen."

"No...its just that I don't understand why you are doing all this for me. Well you maybe as you know me but the others, Garrett, Peter, and Charlotte, why are they here?"

"Garrett's here because Darius told you that you could trust him and he feels responsible for you, as for Peter and Charlotte, they are my friends and they know there's trouble in the air."

"Best not to ask Peter for a reason Bella because whatever he tells you will be a complete fabrication, He hates admitting he's close to The Major."

She smiled, nodded, and started on the food Charlotte had brought in while Charlotte put a bag on the bed,

"I picked up a change of clothes for you Bella. You'd probably like to have a quick shower before we leave."

Bella looked at her thankfully,

"I would but I promise to be quick."

She put the last mouthful of sandwich in her mouth and grabbed the bag disappearing in the bathroom.

Charlotte

Once I heard the shower run I grabbed The Majors arm and pulled him to the door,

"Are you sure about this? You're tying yourself to this girl who you already told us is your "brothers" girlfriend and making yourself a target of the Volturi too if they find out she is alive What about Alice?"

He smiled a little sadly,

"Alice made it quite clear that I am no longer important in her life Charlotte and I'm not sure I trust her any longer. As for Edward, he was cruising towards a breakup too and again, I'm not sure I trust him. He disappeared about the time Bella was snatched. If he wasn't there to stop Darius then where was he? It all stinks as far as I'm concerned but I will get to the bottom of the mystery eventually, when I have more time."

"OK, but how do you feel about her?"

"I'm not sure I understand that question Char."

"Oh I think you do, whether you're willing to answer it or not is another matter.".

He gazed out the window taking his time to answer me which was funny really because he knew I was already aware of the situation probably better than he was himself.

"Charlotte, I failed to keep her safe once, I wont make the same mistake a second time. We owe the Volturi for Darius too. I didn't know him but I admire what he did and I think we should try to follow his lead."

"Are you talking about taking on the Volturi because if you are think long and hard first. Drawing them on to you isn't a good way to keep Bella safe Major and I think that should be your first concern. She's going to need all the support she can get if she's to survive this."

"Yes, I thought you were looking at her strangely, she was in love with Darius wasn't she? Its going to be hard for her to get over his death."

"Yes I think she was very fond of him but I don't think she ever gave everything to him, she knew there was a large part of Darius that would always belong to Sara."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

Charlie

I'd put this off as long as I could but after a year with no clue as to Bella's whereabouts, nothing at all, Renee insisted it was time. She knew what I was doing and tried to help me even though I knew it caused problems with Phil who wasn't happy at the amount of time his new wife was spending with her ex. She flew up as soon as I had a few days off and went up to Bella's room with me,

"Charlie it's not healthy. You can't spend all your time in here. It wont bring Bella back and its destroying you. Look at you, ever since I arrived yesterday you've had a glass in your hand and not beer. You can't drink the hurt away, I knew I tried it myself and if it hadn't been for the knowledge that you were doing the same I think I might have continued."

"You should go back to Phil. I'm sure he's not happy at you staying with me. I wouldn't be if I were him."

"Never mind Phil, you leave him to me. Right I brought the boxes up from the garage so if you assemble them I'll start by emptying the closet."

I looked at the stack of flat pack boxes and put my glass down close by as I made up the first one watching as Renee took all Bella's clothes off their hangers and folded them up.

"I won't get rid of them Renee, that's too final."

She smiled sadly and nodded,

"I know. We'll store them in the attic, if she comes back they'll be there for her."

"She'll come back eventually Renee. She has to."

My voice broke at this and Renee flew over to hug me,

"Charlie I know this is hard but we have to try moving ahead and drinking in her room whenever you are off duty isn't going to help anyone. Now come on"

Renee

I went back to folding Bella's clothes while Charlie made up another box sipping from his glass but not filling it back up when it was empty which was a start. We put the clothes into one of the boxes then taped it up before filling the next with her stuff from the set of drawers, mainly tee shirts and underwear but at the bottom I found her diary which I'd bought her when she moved here. I remembered the conversation as if it had been yesterday.

"Mum you know I don't keep a diary."

"Humour me honey and keep one for a while at least. If nothing else it will give you something to tell me about in e mails. Besides when you get older you will look back on it and remember the crazy things you thought and did."

She had rolled her eyes but promised to try so I opened the diary to the first entry,

"I promised so I guess here goes. The flight was boring and meeting dad was awkward. The drive to Forks in the cruiser was embarrassing and I had begun to wish I'd never suggested this but then he threw a curve ball by presenting me with the keys to a battered old truck as a welcome home present and suddenly I realised how much he had missed me."

There was a gap of several days then an entry headed,

First Day At School.

"Well it wasn't quite as bad as I expected except for the eyes that followed me all day. Met the family everyone is interested in, The Cullen's, all capitals when spoken by anyone. They were different I grant. Tall, hauntingly beautiful and remote. I caught them watching me in the cafeteria but I guess it was novel for them, having someone else interesting to divert all other eyes. Mike Newton seems interested but I hope he gets the hint that I'm not or I could have a problem with his girlfriend Jessica. Angela Webber seems nice enough and lo and behold I found myself sitting beside one of the Cullens in English, Alice. She isn't as remote and cold as she comes across at a distance, in fact she's bubbly and talkative. Then I got the other end of the Cullen repertoire from Edward Cullen. He was cold and remote like Alaska and I was glad when he left as soon as the bell went.

I smiled knowing what happened between Bella and the "Arctic Edward." soon after this entry.

"I looked in there but the entries stopped well before she went missing."

"Yes they do , don't they. Have you seen him recently Charlie?"

"I check in once a week but Edward has gone to live with relatives of the Cullens in Alaska."

"Oh?"

He shook his head wearily,

"I know what you're thinking but I got the local police to check them out and he's definitely there and she equally as certainly isn't. I guess we have to accept we may never know what happened to our little girl Renee. I checked out every suspect within an hundred miles and there were none missing or who couldn't account for their whereabouts and I understand the local cops I know have all done the same thing. Anyway what's next?"

Charlie

Packing away Bella's things hurt so much I could hardly breathe and I was relieve when I heard a knock at the front door excusing myself to get it. Jake stood there although I hardly recognised him any longer. He seemed to have grown to double his size over the last year and no longer had his long black hair but a kind of buzz cut.

"Jake."

"Chief. Dad sent me over to see if there was anything I could do. Emily is cooking a dinner tonight for the elders and you and Renee are invited."

My first reaction was to refuse but I thought it might be as well for Renee to speak for herself. Knowing how much she detested Billy and Harry I knew what her reaction would be.

"Come in, Renee and I are clearing out Bella's room"

I choked up again and went into the kitchen to refill my glass before remembering that I'd left the bottle upstairs. As I walked slowly up to the landing I heard the conversation,

"Jake! My you've grown but then its been a long time since I saw you."

"Yeah I was a kid. I'm really sorry about Bella."

He passed on the invitation and I was amazed at her answer,

"That's very kind of Emily Jake, tell her we would very much like to join her."

I could tell Jake was as astounded as me but he chatted for a few more minutes before leaving,

"You want me to pick you up Charlie?"

My drinking hadn't gone unnoticed by the Quileutes either but Renee answered him

"Its OK Jake I'll drive us over."

When he'd gone I went into the bedroom to see Renee smiling at me.

"Now that surprised you didn't it Charlie Swan? You expected me to refuse."

"Yes I did. You hate my Quileute friends."

"I don't hate them Charlie, not any more. I'm glad you have such loyal friends and I think it will do you good to see them. Whens the last time you went hunting or fishing?"

"I don't remember"

I looked round for my glass which I spied on the bedside cabinet and picked it up gazing around for the bottle.

"When's the last time you visited the Reservation?"

"A long time I guess. I've been busy Renee."

She lifted the bottle of whiskey she'd been hiding behind her back.

"Yes, from the look of the trash you have a new best friend. You have to stop drinking Charlie before it gets a real hold on you."

"It works better than sleeping pills."

She handed it over with a sigh,

"Don't do this Charlie, please"

I tipped the bottle filling my glass again and taking a gulp,

"Don't you worry about me Renee, I'm fine. Phil is your concern now not me."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven.

Renee

It took some persuading but Charlie eventually agreed to accompany me and while he was in the shower I took the whiskey bottle ready to throw the contents down the sink but I knew that wasn't the answer, he'd just buy another one. I hated to see Charlie like this, he was so broken up about Bella and instead of the strong silent man he had always been he was becoming a drinker and risked losing his job, then he would have nothing at all. I rang Phil to catch up on his latest exploits on the field but found that as I was listening to his answers, all I could think about was Charlie and what he was doing to himself.

"Renee? Are you listening to me? When are you coming home?"

"Soon, we're clearing out Bella's room and Charlie isn't well."

"Drunk you mean! He's capable of doing that and your place is here with me not playing nursemaid to your ex husband."

"Phil I really don't need this right now. I'll be home as soon as I feel I can leave."

"I need you here, I want you here with me. You're my wife not his, not for a long time. Hell you two only ever argued anyhow."

"He was the father of my child Phil."

"I know but she's gone now and you both have to let go and move on. I miss Bella too but we have a life and it didn't stop just because she decided to run off."

"She went missing Phil she didn't run off and I will be back when I feel I can leave Charlie."

"Hey Renee, you get back here now. You're my wife not his and I don't like you being in that house alone with your ex."

I put the phone down on him, annoyed at the tone of the conversation, he could be so juvenile sometimes and went back to Bella's room.

Sitting on her bed I looked around, the room had changed very little from the nursery we set up with such excitement all those years ago. He'd made an effort here for Bella's sake but he hadn't bothered much with the rest of the house, it looked sad and dated, he needed someone to help him out of the pit of despair he was settling into. Suddenly I knew that my place was here so long as he needed me. Phil could manage well enough, he had plenty of friends and his camps to keep him occupied so I walked back to Charlie's room to ring him back.

"Renee? I knew you'd come to your senses after our little talk. So when are you flying back? If its tomorrow or the next day I can pick you up from the airport but I'm off at training camp for three weeks after that. I'm sure Robs wife wouldn't mind picking you up for me though."

"I'm not coming back Phil, at least not yet. You wont miss me, you just said you are away for three weeks so I may as well spend that time helping Charlie."

"Really? With what? Renee are you sleeping with him?"

"What?"

"I said are you sleeping with him? Because I have to tell you that's how its beginning to sound. I wont stand for that, you're my wife and I want you back home. Leave the drunk to his own devices."

"Good luck on your camp Phil. We'll talk again when you get back."

"So you're not coming home?"

"No. Goodbye Phil."

I put the phone down again as Charlie came into the bedroom his hair wet and tangled with a towel wrapped around his waist and I suddenly saw the young man I had fallen in love with. He looked at the phone,

"Phil wants you back I guess?"

"I'm not leaving you Charlie."

"Hey don't make trouble for yourself on my account."

I got up and went over to him drawing him in to my embrace and stroking his wet hair,

"Where did it all go so wrong Charlie? I made a big mistake when I took Bella and ran and I'm sorry."

At first he stiffened but slowly his arms came up to wrap around me,

"Would it have made any difference if you'd stayed or would Bella still have gone missing?"

"I don't know Charlie but I hope you can forgive me for everything."

We stayed like this for so long the goosebumps came up on Charlies skin before we parted, both unsure of where this was leading.

"I'd better get dressed or we'll be late."

I nodded watching him, my mind in a whirl and not knowing where I wanted it to go, before taking a quick shower myself.

Jake

We'd set up the tables outside, there were too many guests to be accommodated in any of the cabins. Everyone was pleased that Charlie was coming, we hadn't seen anything of him since Bella disappeared except in an official capacity but we heard the rumours that he was drinking. When I told Billy that Renee accepted he frowned,

"I thought he'd be coming alone. That woman is pure evil, she nearly destroyed him when she left and now she's back to gloat."

"I don't think so dad, Charlie seemed a little better with her there.

"Jake you don't know that witch the way I do. Don't be fooled by her smile, it disguises the evil below the surface."

"I still think we should find a way to tell Charlie what we know about Bella's disappearance."

"Really? And exactly how would you do that without mentioning the pack and the leeches? Let it go Jake. We looked and looked and found nothing. You have to accept that the nomad killed Bella and disposed of her body, Move on Jake or risk ending up like Charlie."

I heard the car then and stepped away from dads wheelchair to greet our guests. I could see Harry and Sue looking disapprovingly as Renee got out and took Charlies arm while Billy muttered under his breath, what sounded like a curse.

Renee

I could feel the waves of disapproval hitting me before I got out of the car but I didn't care. They hadn't been able to help Charlie so I would and to hell with them. Jake came over with Emily and introduced us before taking Charlie over to speak to Billy who was sitting at one of the tables watching.

"It's nice to meet you Renee."

"I think you are in a minority but thank you for the invitation. Charlie needs his friends and I know they've tried. Hopefully this will kick-start him. I think I'll sit on the end, away from the dagger looks though if you don't mind."

"Look I know you have a history with the elders but as far as I'm concerned it's a fresh start."

"Thank you Emily. I hope you don't live to regret that gesture"

I went over to Charlie who wrapped an arm around my shoulder without even thinking about his action but the others saw it and they hated it. I didn't speak, just stood beside him until Emily called us to our places for dinner. With relief I saw she had seated me between Jake and Charlie on the end of the table so I could avoid most of my detractors.

Charlie made conversation with an effort but it was an appreciated effort and soon they were talking about the times when Bella had been young and visited Charlie here in Forks. To me it sounded like she'd spent most of the time hovering over an abyss and I was amazed she made it home intact each time after falls, nearly drowning, getting poison ivy and various other near calamities. In the end I tried to close my ears then I noticed Jake was standing with Sam drinking beers and whatever they were saying concerned either Charlie or myself. There seemed to be an argument going on with Jake on one side and Sam on the other. Now what was that all about?


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

Jasper

We travelled in Peters car with Garrett on a "borrowed" motorbike behind to cover our backs although Peters radar wasn't pinging madly so presumably the Volturi guard either hadn't arrived yet or weren't suspicious. How long Bella's luck would hold I didn't like to think, she'd been through so much since meeting our family and it still wasn't over. I was waiting for her to mention her father but for now she seemed content to lay her head on Charlotte's shoulder and sleep. I wished I were in the back with her but I knew she would feel more comfortable with Charlotte so I had the shotgun seat and in truth I was happier with this because I could keep a good watch on out flanks and up ahead. Peter was very quiet which was unusual for him and when he finally opened his mouth I had no idea what he would come out with,

"Nice day for road trip I guess. Did you have any plans when we get to the good old homestead or are we still winging it?"

"Once I think Bella is safe we can decide where to go from there. I'm hoping Garrett might have friends in Volterra who can tell him what's going on there, if they have any suspicions that Darius wasn't alone."

"Garrett? Yeah well I can see why you'd think he'd have friends in Volterra."

I looked at him,

"You have friends in Volterra?"

He glared,

"Yes, why not?"

"I didn't think you had friends anywhere Peter but if you do them great. As soon as we get to your place perhaps you can ring and find out if anything is going on."

"I might, on the other hand I might just say fuck you Major. Sometimes you can be really insulting, you hurt my feelings."

"Peter you have to have feelings in order for someone to hurt them."

"I've got feelings, they're just hidden deep."

"Then I apologise."

"Accepted. Hey so what do you think of our young escapee? Cute isn't she?"

I glanced back to where she slept peacefully unaware of Peters words,

"I can't say that I've noticed, she was Edwards girlfriend."

"Charlotte I can smell something in here"

He took a deep breath through his nose

"Yep, thought I did, bullshit and pretty ripe too."

"Peter, she was Edwards and I had Alice."

"Yeah well now she doesn't have anyone and neither do you so the question still stands. Do you think she's cute or not?"

"She's tired and distressed"

"Hey I didn't ask for a report on her mental welfare just answer the fucking question."

"Yes I think she is cute."

"Thank you. That wasn't do difficult now was it?"

"Just drive."

"I can multi-task can't I Charlotte?"

"Oh yes, he's learned to walk and scratch his balls at the same time, some accomplishment."

Peter snorted his disgust but I had to smile, it was good to be back among my friends.

"There is something you know..."

Charlotte started to speak but was silenced by Garrett flashing his headlight and Peter pulled over but kept the engine running while I got out to see what was up.

Garrett sat with his phone in his hand.

"Just getting a report from Volterra and I thought it might be important."

I nodded and shouted for Peter to stand down so he turned the engine off as Garrett listened intently for a few minutes then thanked whoever saw on the other end and slipped the cell phone back into his jacket pocket.

"Well it seems we are in the clear. Felix and his trusty friends checked on Darius cabin and reported back that Maria's Men were dead but it appeared they had probably killed him too. The explosion hid any scent trails so they didn't pick Bella's. The Volturi guard have been recalled and the matter finished. Of course Caius is jumping up and down that Darius is finally dead, or at least that's the assumption, only we know its true of course."

"So as long as were careful to hide Bella's true identity she should be OK?"

"It certainly looks that way. Do we have a tame lawyer on side?"

"I know one yes but it means a visit in person. Will you stay on with Peter and Charlotte to watch out for Bella if I leave?"

"Of course but I think she might feel more comfortable with you around, after all you're the only one of us she recognises. If you have a word with your tame lawyer I'll go and see him."

"That should put the fear of god in him. OK if Bella wants me to stay then you go."

Back at the car I saw Bella had woken up and was looking round in panic so I slid in the back the other side of her and her relief when she recognised me only went to underline Garretts words.

"Its OK Bella. We stopped to get news from Volterra. There's no suspicion about you so if we're careful and we give you a new identity you should be safe enough."

She had grabbed my hand and held it tightly enough that it registered so I didn't pull it free. Instead Charlotte nodded to me over her head and climbed out to join Peter in the front,

"I'm sorry, this is really stupid but I feel safer when I can see you. When I woke up and the car wasn't moving I thought the Volturi were coming for me."

It seemed the most natural thing to put my arm around her shoulder and she rested her head on my chest not seeming to mind the cold stone her cheek must have encountered and soon she was sleeping again.

"So it seems we will be having our unpaid guest for a while. You getting her a new identity or you want me to? Your guy is probably better he's had plenty of experience after all, with the Cullen family."

"Garrett is going to Seattle to see Jenks for me."

"Oh? Any special reason why you can't go?"

I just looked at him and he burst out laughing,

"You know something Major I think you're caught, hook, line, and sinker, and I'm going to enjoy watching you reeled in."

"Peter. Remember what Bella has been through, she needs our support not you making sly little digs."

"Digs? Sly little digs? You got the wrong guy. Char I never use little digs do I? I just come out with it."

"Yes we are well aware of your circumspect nature."

"Hey, enough of the smutty talk we have a young lady among us."

"I said circumspect Peter."

"I just told you, my own little foibles are private, between us two."

She groaned and slapped the back of his head which of course started him off again but Bella slept through it all, exhaustion finally catching up with her.

"We could have had an accident just then. Don't you know its dangerous to hit the driver round the head, I could be concussed."

"If only Peter, if only".

I heaved a sigh of relief when we arrived at Peters place, it meant Bella could relax and have some space to chill out away from all of us if she wanted it. Charlotte went upstairs with her to the guest suite.

"Guest suite? What fucking guest suite? Its a room for fuck sake why do women always have to make things out to be grander than they really are?"

I shrugged, I'd never noticed it myself but then I hadn't been with a woman as long as Peter and Char had been together. When Charlotte came down everything became clearer.

"I put Bella in our room so she can have the master bath."

"Our room? Why? What's wrong with the guest room?"

"I think she'll be more comfortable in our room with a little more privacy."

"Oh great, OK. What about my privacy?"

"Peter you have no concept of that particular notion so just shut up and if you make one reference to that being our room, just one, then you wont see me in your bed until you are too old to remember what you did with it."

That shut him up most effectively although he was grinning so I guessed it was in reality an idle threat.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine.

Edward

I was glad to be back from Denali, the three sisters had driven me mad. They knew I wasn't interested in any of them but it didn't stop them from trying it on. It was about time Carmen and Eleazer clamped down on their behaviour or they would get no male visitors at all. I returned to the news that Renee had decided to stay on with Charlie which seemed to please the family. For some reason they had all been worried about the Chief of Police. Personally I couldn't care less about him, he had tried to split Bella and myself up and it had occurred to me at one time that maybe he had arranged his daughter's disappearance to spite me. Unfortunately I had been stupid enough to say as much in front of Esme and she literally exploded with anger taking us all aback. I hadn't realised just how attached to Bella she had become but since then I had been very careful to keep any thoughts of Bella and Charlie to myself.

I was relieved to find Jasper gone at last although at first I still had my suspicions about him. I couldn't make too much of his being absent the night Bella was snatched or someone might remember that I had also gone missing although I was nowhere near Forks when she disappeared. I couldn't prove that because to do so would be to land myself in more trouble with Esme and the others. When Alice asked me to meet her I was puzzled, I couldn't read her intentions because she infuriated me by hiding her thoughts. I had seriously thought about telling the Volturi of Bella's gift as a last-ditch effort to keep her for myself. Everything I did to try to keep her safe she saw as an infringement of liberty and it frustrated the hell out of me. Deciding I needed a second opinion on this I asked Alice for her advice and that's when she agreed to meet up with me that night.

"You can always say you're missing Bella, they'll all believe that."

I rolled my eyes at her tone of voice but of course she was right.

"What about Jasper?"

"Oh don't worry about him, he wont be a problem."

She was right again and once we sat down in a forest clearing she talked me out of it. I guess I should have realised how pathetic it sounded even as I said it. Me, Edward Cullen having to get the Volturi to help me keep my human girlfriend. True she wouldn't be human for long in Italy but I had thought she would understand how much I loved her by the lengths I was prepared to go to keep her.

"Edward that's plain crazy. If you give Bella to the Volturi they will change her and she will hate you for eternity if that happens. I think its time you understood she isn't the one for you. It's not her heart you want, I told you that at the start, you're confusing thirst for her blood for love. Besides your mate is very close and I think you'll be surprised. It came as something of a shock to me too."

Although I begged her she wouldn't explain any further so I just had to wait but I wasn't left hanging for long. I thought it would happen in Denali but it wasn't until I had been ready to come back to Forks that we met. She was a friend of Carmen's who along with her male companion voiced her interest in our way of life. I could see the girls getting ready to pounce so I offered to bring them with me. At first Carlisle was suspicious that they might be Volturi spies but Eleazer assured him they had known Faith and Jerome for years and as always he wouldn't send anyone away who wanted to live the way he did.

Alice seemed a little flustered when she met the newest members of the family but it wasn't long before I found out that she and Jerome had become very close and the same happened to Faith and myself. She soon became my girlfriend although to call us mates might be putting it a little too strongly. I liked her very much, almost as much as Bella but there was a tiny bit of me that would always belong to the human girl. We became lovers and spent all our time together and slowly I saw Carlisle and Esme accept the changes in the family although I knew neither of them were happy about the way Alice and Jerome became lovers almost immediately. I know Esme had been scandalised at the way Alice had broken with Jasper and never quite took to Jerome although he was twice the man Jasper had ever been and a much better fit in the family.

Rose and Emmett would have been more of a problem but they had left before I got back with Faith and Jerome. Apparently they had decided they needed a break from the tension in the family. Of course Rose would be dramatic over Alice breaking with Jasper and finding a replacement for him so quickly but then she had a crazy love for him although no one in their right mind would have understood, at least I certainly didn't. Esme seemed to blame Alice and myself for the rift in the family and she made it quite clear that the newcomers were on probation, even watching Faith and I with a certain reserve. Carlisle was a little kinder but he too was visibly less comfortable these days. We four spent a great deal of time together as a result and shopping trips to Seattle or the theatre became the norm. Alice and I encouraged Faith to buy a new wardrobe as she was no longer a nomad and she was happy to place herself in our hands, how unlike Bella who had a panic attack if we dragged her in anywhere more expensive than Walmart!

It didn't take long to decide that Faith really was the one for me and when I told Alice she was over the moon. I arranged to take Faith on a shopping trip to find an engagement ring and was relieved when Alice and Jerome had other plans, I wanted this to be a private affair and a surprise for my beautiful Faith. We window shopped for a while before I asked her to choose a ring, her face was a picture and I was soon dragged to the most expensive jewellery store in the city. She loved nice things and I didn't feel I had to twist her arm every time I got my wallet out which was refreshing.

It was as we came out of the shop having found a ring we both liked that I caught sight of a familiar face coming out of the building housing our lawyer Jason Jenks. Now what was Garrett doing in there?

"Faith darling why don't you find an outfit for the engagement party. I just need to make a quick visit. I wont be long I'll meet you back at the car in an hour."

She looked a little shocked but soon cheered up when I handed her a bundle of dollars and sent her off in the direction of an expensive boutique. She loved clothes shopping almost as much as my dear sister! I waited until I knew Garrett had left the area then went inside and up to his office on the tenth floor. The secretary knew me although most of our dealings with Jenks went through my dear brother Jasper who seemed to have a special relationship with him. Of course he made time to see me but he couldn't be of any help.

"I would like to help you Mr Cullen of course but if I were to tell you about another clients affairs how long would you trust me to keep yours quiet. Besides Mr Jasper would be most upset."

So Garrett's little visit had something to do with my dear brother did it? That made me even more determined to find out what he had wanted but I knew I wouldn't get anything more from Jenks so I left his office and his next client was ushered in by the secretary. Which gave me just enough time to check her desk. It was clean but I saw the edge of a manilla envelope sticking out from a hastily shut drawer so slipped it out and looked quickly at the contents my body freezing as I saw among the papers a photograph of Bella. Why would Garrett be carrying a photograph of my dead girlfriend? I didn't have time to read the papers so I was forced to slip them back and leave. Now I needed to find Garrett and track him back to Jasper or at least find out why he was sending his friend to Jenks with a photograph of Bella Swan.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Bella

I felt a lot better now I knew that no one was looking for me and I could relax although what I would do if Jaspers friends decided I'd outstayed my welcome I wasn't sure. The bedroom Charlotte showed me was homely but warm and cosy and I had a bathroom all to myself which made me think back to the solar shower outside and the times Darius and I had shared it. There was something really special about those months with him that I would never forget. I knew he didn't love me the way I needed to be loved. He couldn't, Sara owned that part of him and always would but he had given me all he had remaining and I took it gratefully. Edward had always refused me any sexual contact citing his fear that he would lose control but Darius never made me feel threatened and never once did he hurt me. I wondered if perhaps Edwards concerns just showed that he didn't really love me or the gentleness would have been automatic.

It seemed strange, here I was among vampires once more and I wasn't afraid. I'd had a vampire lover and he had never made me feel scared but the thought of seeing Edward again terrified me and I couldn't say exactly why. I was comfortable in Charlotte's presence and we got on really well. Peter was fine if you took him with a pinch of salt but I felt happiest if Jasper were there. I thought it might be because I knew him but it felt as if there were more to it than that because the feeling of security was more visceral.

Peter and Jasper went out one evening, Peter to hunt and Jasper to speak to Garrett who should be on his way back by now. He wasn't concerned just impatient to get me a new identity. He'd asked me if I had any preference for names but I couldn't drum up any enthusiasm so I left it to him, if Peter had his way I would have been saddled with something dreadful like Agatha Crotch or something. I threw a mug at him when he suggested that one so he went outside and shouted the others, each one more disgusting through the window until Charlotte chased him off. I noticed she was watching me and I wondered why but every time I noticed her she would distract me with cooking or watching one of the thousands of DVDs they had from Hallmark love stories to gruesome horror.

"No vampire movies though. Peter just laughs all the way through or joins in making up his own lines and believe me it stops you enjoying the film."

On our own Charlotte had made me popcorn and hot chocolate and we sat together on the couch with a romantic comedy playing in the background.

"So are you feeling better now?"

I nodded although the thick chocolate made me a little nauseous.

"Bella I need to ask you something personal."

"OK"

"Please don't be offended but there are two of them. The first concerns The Major. I think you are fond of him aren't you?"

"Fond of him? Of course, he's been so good to me."

"I think maybe its a little more than that, the way you watch him, the way you look much happier when he's here. He likes you."

"Has he said so?"

"Bella I know The Major, he doesn't have to say anything, its in his eyes, the relaxed attitude when he's close to you. I think perhaps you like each other a little too much."

"Too much?"

"Well it complicates things doesn't it?"

"I don't understand."

"I think maybe you do if you let yourself. How long have you had your fingers crossed?"

I coloured but didn't answer her question and she nodded,

"I thought so and now I'm sure. How long?"

"Six weeks. I've been trying really hard to pretend there's nothing wrong Charlotte because I don't know what to do. I'm so scared."

"I know sweetheart but don't be. We're here for you."

I shook my head biting my lip and feeling the flush on my cheeks intensify,

"I'm afraid you'll all leave or throw me out or something."

"Bella, you are a friend, a friend in desperate need and I would never throw you out. I think you're more worried about what The Major will say aren't you?"

I nodded wiping away the tears,

"I never thought anything would happen, everything was so surreal out there in the swamp. I thought I'd be there for the rest of my life if I ever really thought about it at all. He never knew, I wasn't sure myself so I didn't say anything. I can't pretend any longer though can I?"

"No you can't. We do have a problem though Bella. None of us have the faintest idea what to expect."

"Then that's about like me I guess."

"You need to tell him though Bella and soon. When he gets back. Peter is out and Garrett's away. I'll leave you two alone."

I clutched her hand in panic,

"You wont leave will you?"

"No, I'll be upstairs, if you need me I'll know but if I were you I wouldn't worry too much, he'll understand if he thinks as much of you as I think he does."

I wasn't so sure but then I was out of time as I heard the door open and close and Charlotte stood up.

"I'm glad you're back Major. Keep Bella company for a while will you? I need to grab some things from upstairs."

He looked at her a little oddly but smiled at me and took the seat by my side that Charlotte had vacated. Then he looked at me with concern and went to move to another chair but I clutched his arm.

"No, stay."

"You seemed a little uncomfortable that's all."

"I am but its nothing to do with you, or at least it is but not the way you think."

He was looking lost now, I was babbling and I knew it so I took a deep breath,

"Jasper I have to tell you something and I don't know how. I'm tongue-tied, embarrassed, and really, really scared."

"Of me?"

"Of your reaction."

I took another deep breath and blurted it out.

"I think I'm pregnant and Charlotte agrees."

There was a deathly hush and I expected the worse then he stood up and I wanted to beg him to stay but he didn't leave, he knelt down and took my hands in his,

"What are you most afraid of Bella?"

"Your reaction."

"Mine? Why?"

"I don't know...well I do but...".

"Let me tell you a few things Bella that might help, No one here is going to run out on you or think any less of you because of a baby. You were a long time alone with Darius and you were both healthy young people, it was bound to happen. If he'd lived Darius would have been thrilled to think he had a child."

"But sad it wasn't Sara's."

"I wont lie to you because you knew him a lot better than I did but if Sara was his mate and I believe she was then yes. Sara would always be first in his life but he allowed you in and that meant something. None of us know where this is going so I have to ask you if you want this baby?"

I nodded,

"Yes, it's all that's left of him Jasper. I couldn't do anything to harm it."

"OK. Then we have to make sure you can do that, the trouble is that none of us know what to expect or what we might need so I'm going to make a suggestion and please don't hit me for it."

He smiled at me and I managed to return it.

"I wont."

"There is only one person who might have the knowledge to help you and that's Carlisle."


	31. Chapter 31

**I bet you guessed what's coming after all the posts. I'm away again for a week but I promise to post as often as I can and I'll give you a couple more chapters today with luck. Jules x**

Chapter Thirty One

Bella

I was horrified at the idea of Carlisle coming here and terrified because I didn't trust anyone except those with Jasper and I now. I started shaking my head before he finished speaking and the tears rolled down my hot cheeks.

"I can't Jasper. What will he think?"

"No more than the rest of us Bella. If you don't want me to I wont but I will tell you that I am worried about you. I think we need his expertise."

"What do I tell him though?"

"If it bothers you then I have a suggestion but you might like that even less."

I looked at him unable to think what he was going to say.

"I left Forks soon after you and I was missing the night you were snatched. Edward suspected me straight away. If it makes things easier I'll tell Carlisle that the baby is mine. That you have been living with me since you left and I wouldn't let you go home."

I shook my head with each word,

"Why would you do that Jasper? Why make him think you were responsible for everything?"

"Because it will be easier than telling him the truth and because...because I wish it were my baby Bella. I fell in love with you the first time I saw you but I hid it from everyone, I had Alice and Edward and you became close. I would never have told you if you'd stayed with him although I don't think you would have."

I lost the rest of his words, he had wished this baby was his? He wanted me? Even now after learning I'd slept with Darius he still wanted me? I couldn't believe it but there was a little voice in my head that told me Darius would be happy to let Jasper take responsibility so I had someone.

"If you do this you can always walk away. I'd never expect you to stay for ever."

He pulled me into his arms and kissed me very gently on the cheek.

"Bella, I will never leave you and I will tell Carlisle the lie for both our sakes. It will be easier for you and we dare not let anyone think you were with Darius or that it is his baby. If we do then Caius wont rest until he finds you and the baby and kill you both."

Jasper

I knew Bella hated the idea of Carlisle coming and looking after her but she needed someone with a little medical training and someone who could know the baby wasn't entirely human which ruled out any local doctor or clinic. As I held her close my phone started vibrating and cursing Garrett's timing, I hadn't been able to reach him earlier, I pulled it out looking at the screen and recognising Emmett's number.

"I'm sorry Bella but I have to get this, its Emmett and I know he's been watching out for us"

She nodded but stayed cuddled up to me.

"Jazz where the hell are you?"

"Why? Is there trouble?"

"Rose and I flew down to Florida to help out but I haven't been able to reach you. The signal in the Everglades is crap and when we saw the devastation we thought we'd better hang around and find out what happened. The Volturi were here, Felix and his friends but they seemed happy that Darius was dead along with some of your old comrades from Mexico. Were they right?"

"Yes Darius is dead but it wasn't the newborns, it's a long story. Where are you now?"

As I listened to him explaining they were staying at a hotel close to the airport I had an idea.

"You say Rose is with you?"

"Yeah sure why?"

"Just give me a few minutes and I'll ring you back Em."

I rang off and lifted Bella's head so I could look into her eyes,

"Bella, Emmett and Rose are in Florida and they want to help, well they've already been helping but it gave me an idea. I know you don't want Carlisle here but there is an alternative. Rosalie started a medical degree some years ago. I'm not sure she's as qualified as Carlisle but I could ask her for some help. What do you think?"

I could see her working on this, it was a case of choosing the lesser of two evils I knew. Bella didn't want Carlisle here but she knew Rosalie had disapproved of her relationship with Edward and had been hostile.

"I'm sure Rosalie wouldn't do anything to upset or harm you but the choice is yours."

Bella

It wasn't ideal but at least he was giving me the choice. Of course the sensible choice would have been Carlisle with his extensive experience with humans but I just couldn't face him and I wasn't sure I trusted him to keep the secret from Edward. If he allowed his guard to drop Edward would read his thoughts and know that not only was I alive but where I was and that I was pregnant with Darius baby. I wasn't sure I could allow Jasper to lie to his "father" figure even to save my embarrassment.

"Ask Rosalie if she'll come and help please"

He nodded and kissed me gently before calling Emmett back,

"Can I speak to Rose please Emmett?"

I put my ear to the receiver wanting to hear both sides of the conversation.

"Jazz? Are you OK? Where are you? We want to help."

"Rosalie I need to ask you a favour."

"Of course, anything, you know that."

"Listen before you agree please. I found Bella, she's alive."

"Thank God for that. Emmett said you were convinced she wasn't dead. Is she hurt?"

"No, but she needs medical attention and she'd rather have you than Carlisle."

There was a short pause,

"Oh, I didn't expect that. Of course I'll help if I can. What's wrong?"

I held out my hand which shook slightly and he handed me the phone.

"Rosalie?"

My voice shook too,

"Bella? Oh thank God. Are you OK? I'm so glad Jasper found you."

"Rosalie I need your help."

"OK, What's wrong?"

"I'm having a baby and I can't go to a hospital."

"A baby? Oh, I don't know what to say...except of course I'll help. But are you sure you don't want Carlisle? He has more experience than I do of babies."

"Please Rose I'd rather have you here with me."

"Then we're on our way. Put Jazz on and I'll get the details. In the meantime you take things easy, keep your feet up and relax."

I handed the phone back to Jazz with a smile and he winked at me before talking to Rose and then put his phone away.

"They'll be here tomorrow. Rose wants to do some shopping first. She sounds more nervous than you."

I nodded and closed my eyes relieved that it was Rose and not Carlisle coming.

"Thank you Jasper."

Jasper

I picked her up and carried her back to the couch sitting her on my lap,

"You'd better start practising being my girlfriend if we're going to pull this off. Besides, I like having you close."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and lay her head on my shoulder,

"How come I was so lucky Jasper? I don't deserve you."

"You've got it all wrong, I don't deserve you Bella and if Darius had lived I would never have got this close. We'll get through this together and from now on it is our baby, understand?"

"I think we should tell Rose and Emmett the truth Jazz but stress that from this moment on you will be the baby's father."

"Are you sure? It will be easier telling them the truth because they know I wasn't with you but I don't think they would question it even so."

"What ever you think daddy."

I felt her relax against me her breathing eased down and she fell asleep. That's why she had been so exhausted since we found her. Well she would get all the help and support she needed from now on.

Peter got back soon after and Charlotte took him outside to explain the situation. I heard him curse then Charlotte's low tones again.

"OK Charlotte I get it. Bella's pregnant and its The Major's. Fuck, I'm not stupid I get it."

Then she gave him the news about Emmett and Rose and things became heated,

"What the fuck? Cullens in my house? No fucking way. What the hell were you thinking?"

"Peter she's got medical training and Bella needs help."

"Then find a doctor just not them."

"Just a doctor? Bella's pregnant with a hybrid baby and you want me to drive her to the local clinic? Use your brains man."

"Hey, you know how I feel about the Cullens."

"I know but there was no alternative. If you feel that strongly about it you could always move out for a while."

"Move out? Move out of my own house so Miss Frankenstein can move in? Yeah that's gonna happened"

"Then keep your mouth closed, just smile and nod."

"Listen if I want to curse in my house I will, Miss Prim and Proper or no. Just make sure they know they're here under sufferance."

"I'm sure they'll work that out for themselves Peter now be nice and no snide comments to Bella."

"Yeah OK. Shit, anyone would think I was a kid, all these fucking rules."

"Just remember those rules Peter and you'll stay out of trouble. It could be worse."

"Oh yeah? How?"

"It could be Carlisle coming."

"Now that's not funny Charlotte, not funny at all."

Peter came in then and peered at Bella on my lap.

"How is she? Don't you think you're taking on too much here Major? I mean, I know you like the girl but taking on another mans baby? You don't even know this Darius and let's be fair she's seen a bit now, Edward, Darius, do you really want to be third fiddle?

I tensed and he knew he'd gone to far,

"Be very sure Peter that you are only still standing because I'm not willing to wake Bella up but if you want to keep upright I suggest you get out of my sight before she wakes up".

"Major, you know me. I say things others just think so don't shoot the messenger. It's true that what you are doing will keep her and the kid safe but its gonna be a millstone round your neck. You should be finding the right woman, a mate, not spending your time tied to some human who got herself knocked up by a vampire."

I stood up very carefully and laid Bella still asleep on the couch then grabbed Peters arm and dragged him outside followed by a scared looking Charlotte.

"Major please."

"Charlotte go in and look after Bella please".

She looked at Peter with resignation and nodded,

"Listen to me Peter. I'm staying with Bella because I love her and I know she will love me in time, once Darius fades from her memory. She knew he didn't love her only because he couldn't. I told her I love her and I will do whatever it takes to keep her safe and the baby she's carrying. Now if you find that too much to stomach just say the word and I'll put her in the car and find somewhere away from here."

"Now I never said I wanted you to leave, you always go off the deep end. Jeez, if you can't take it from me your chances of keeping your head with the Cullens or God forbid, the Volturi, are about zero."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty Two

Edward

I forgot all about Faith in my haste to track Garrett. Luckily he hadn't taken any special precautions so I was able to trace him by his scent right to a car park in the center of the city. Then there was a hold up because some stupid woman had hit one of the concrete bollards blocking the other cars inside while they waited for a tow truck. Looking around I saw him sitting in a black compact and reading a paper so I was able to look around for a vehicle to follow him finding a small battered old car with a spare key hidden in the wheel arch. It wasn't perfect but I didn't have time to be choosy as the sound of screeching metal told me the tow truck was doing its work of clearing the obstruction. I waited for a few cars before pulling out and following Garrett through down town Seattle and out onto the highway.

Now where was he going? If it was the airport I was stuck because he would probably have a flight already booked, on the other hand if he didn't know how long it would take him to sort out the business with Jenks perhaps I might be lucky. He did in fact head towards the airport so I pulled ahead hidden among some delivery trucks and abandoned the car in the loading area to hide from view in the airport terminal and wait to see what Garrett did next. He was so long I thought I'd missed him but then he sauntered in and went to one of the desks so I got close enough to hear him. He bought a ticket to Boulder on the next flight which was four hours away then found himself a seat and pulled out his paper again, fitting in with all the waiting humans. I waited until there were a noisy group of people passing before approaching the desk to purchase my own ticket. He was flying tourist so I decided it would be safe enough to travel on the same plane first class. Luckily there was a cancellation and then I remembered Faith who would be waiting at the car for me. Looking at my watch I realized I'd been away from her for two hours already and when I rang she was furious. Nothing I said made any difference so in the end I hung up on her, I could sort it out later, for now I wanted to know what was going on with Bella and my brother.

Garrett

Edward was a fool if he thought I hadn't seen him, admittedly I didn't look for anyone following me which was sloppy but as we got aboard I scented him and once in flight I casually went to the first class area, chatting up one of the cabin crew as I checked through the curtain and spied him sitting there looking really smug. Well I couldn't do anything while we were in the air, they might get upset if I opened the door and slung him out so I'd have to wait until we landed. He must have seen me in Seattle which was a pain but then at least we knew what he was doing. When we finally landed he disembarked before me and I hung back so II was the last off knowing it would be difficult for him to hide from me as the crowd thinned and he would be forced to find somewhere he could watch for me without being seen. Slipping into the rest room I locked myself into a cubicle and text Peter,

"Edward following me. What do you want me to do?"I

It wasn't long before I got the answer,

"Down to me kill him but The Major says lead him a merry dance. I'll meet you on the road South you can pick me up and we'll take him on a little mystery tour of the area. So long as we keep our distance he wont be able to hear our thoughts. Did you get the papers sorted?"

"Yes, everything sorted out."

Coming out of the restrooms I sauntered across the concourse to the car rental desk where I took my time arranging a car then went slowly across to the compound to pick it up. A nice fast car but I took my time checking it over so he could get himself sorted out. Once I saw him in a car from a rival firm I took off going just fast enough that it didn't look too obvious I wanted him to follow. The roads weren't busy this time of night so I put my foot down and made him lag back to remain anonymous. After half an hour I spied Peter up ahead and slowed to a halt on the side of the road to pick him up. Edward had no choice but to pass us as fast as he could and hope we wouldn't notice him. We sat chatting seemingly oblivious before pulling onto the road again.

"So where to?"

"Oh I think maybe we should head towards Mexico, that'll confuse the little fucker. He'll wet himself if he thinks we're going into Maria's territory."

"And if he thinks we're onto him?"

"Then we'll just have to invite him to join us on a little trip into the wilderness. A little trip he wont be coming back from."

"Is that OK with The Major?"

"I think he's got enough on his plate right now, why bother him with incidentals?"

"OK If you say so. I take it we're not telling Bella either?"

"No, I think not my friend. If it comes to taking him out it would be better if you were the one to get close."

I knew Peter wasn't scared of Edward and I thought he would enjoy taking Edward apart so there was something going on I didn't know about but he did which meant they didn't want Edward knowing in case he escaped!

Edward

I was happy to follow Garrett, he was very sloppy for a so called professional soldier which made me smile. Arrogance made him think he could spot trouble without looking for it, well wouldn't he be surprised when he found me at his back. When he stopped and picked up Peter Whitlock I felt a little less confident, I hated Whitlock as much as he hated me. Were they going on a hunting trip? Perhaps this had nothing to do with Jasper or Bella. Garrett could have just been doing a favor for a friend. I could be wasting my time but I had no other idea how to find out why Bella's photograph was in an envelope I thought he had delivered to Jenks office. It could have been a plea for a reward to be posted, perhaps he was still insisting that she might be alive, stupidity had always been his weakness. They were heading towards the Mexican border but that didn't make sense, Peter Whitlock wouldn't cross over, he was too scared his sire might grab him, no, they must be hunting close to the border that was all.

Garrett

I pulled off the highway headed towards an old hunting lodge I knew of that would be deserted. When I told Peter he agreed,

"Well we can't drive round for the next few weeks and hope he gets bored or disappears up his own asshole."

When I parked up I knew we had a little while before Edward would follow us on foot so Peter found himself a vantage point far enough away to be out of Edwards snooping range and I opened the lodge door and put my boots inside then found myself a tree to lean against to wait for him. In the event I didn't have to wait long, he came in quietly but much too quickly and I was behind him before he could turn.

"Edward Cullen as I live and breathe, what a surprise! Were you following me?"

He jumped as I wrapped my arm around his throat, my teeth touching his vulnerable flesh. He hadn't got any indication of my thoughts because I'd concentrated on thinking about Peter and our "hunting trip" Edward Cullen was nowhere near as infallible as he thought he was, not if you knew he was around. On the flight he had been surrounded by all those humans with their heads full of thoughts which made it impossible for him to listen to mine so confused with theirs. He prided himself on being better than Aro because he didn't need to be touching, however his gift too had its limitations which could be exploited if you knew about them and we did and had!


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty Three

Jasper

Peter left soon after that confrontation having spoken to Garrett but he wouldn't tell me much,

"Shit Major you worry about Bella and let us deal with everything else. I'm joining Garrett for a few days, I'm not much use here after all and I'm sure between us we can "persuade Edward to fuck off back to Forks."

I didn't make an issue of it, he was right, I did have other things to think about. His words resonated in my mind, he was right in a lot he said but I had to do this. Looking at Bella made me realise why it had been so important to me to find out what had really happened. She had been in the back of my mind since I first met her and I was sure Alice knew of my feelings although she never said anything at the time. I was able to hide it from Edward purely because he was too scared to read my thoughts any longer. I'd given him a few horrific sights to think about and he'd stayed clear of me. It was one of the reasons he didn't want Bella anywhere near me, he believed I could revert to type at any moment and kill her.

Little did he know of the thoughts hidden behind those horrific pictures. Bella called to me, to something deep within my psyche, that no other woman had ever done and suddenly I understood the deep relationship between Rose and Emmett or Carlisle and Esme. This was why there was such a law regarding mates and why Darius had suffered for so long. I hoped Bella had given him a few moments of peace from it but I understood why she knew he didn't love her the way love should be. I did love her, despite the fact she carried his child. They had taken and received what comfort they could but I couldn't lie and say I forgave Darius. A small piece of me wanted to find him and rip his entrails out even if he were already dead but I knew why and I could cope with those feelings. Bella was finally where she belonged and that was all that mattered now. Darius hadn't stolen her from me, neither of them knew what she meant to me, how could they?

Bella

When I woke up I was confused at first, where was I? This wasn't Darius cabin and it certainly wasn't his arms around me. I'd felt a warmth and comfort from his embrace but it was fleetingly, as soon as he pulled them away I felt alone again, very much how I'd felt with Edward and I was almost sure that it wasn't enough. There had to be more to it than the comfort of touch or Rose and Emmett would never have been apart. These arms were different, the warmth was more than skin deep and the scent pervaded every pore making me feel I were wrapped inside a blanket. Then I remembered what had happened and sat up too quickly. I felt sick and putting a hand over my mouth

I ran for the bathroom but half way up the stairs I knew I wasn't going to make it. Then those same arms picked me up and carried me at lightening speed the rest of the way and held my hair back as I threw up, talking to me soothingly. When I had nothing more to bring up he pulled me into his arms crouched on the floor and wiped my face with a wet wash cloth before Charlotte appeared with a glass of water. I tried to apologise but was hushed and as Jasper cradled me standing up with me in his arms and carrying me to the bedroom I closed my eyes, embarrassment and gratitude vying for position in my emotions. I felt the mattress sag as he lay down with me his arms still around my body and his cool lips on my hot forehead.

"I'm so sorry Jasper, that must have been awful for you"

"Actually I felt useful Bella. Please don't be embarrassed, not with me. I'm here for you whatever you want me to do, just please don't ask me to leave you. I don't think I could bear to be without you now I've told you how I feel."

I remembered his words and the solution he had offered me. He loved me enough to take on another man's unborn baby, how could that be possible? Then I remembered who was due and started to panic but he soothed me again and I felt something inside me, kind, gentle, and warm, and understood this was his love for me. It would always be there, it was how the others managed occasional separations, because they were never really alone at all.

"Jasper it doesn't seem fair asking you to do all this, they won't understand, they'll want to know why you didn't tell them what you're doing."

"Leave the others to me Bella. So long as you are happy with me I can handle the rest. If you'd rather I not do it then you only have to say but as I told you, I love you and I want to be here with you and offer any help I can with your pregnancy. To all intents and purposes it will be our child, as long as you are happy."

I opened my eyes and found myself looking straight into his own which were a dark gold.

"I still don't understand but thank you. I don't want to talk about Darius to anyone else, it hurts too much but I will tell you this, he never loved me and if he were here now I'm not sure he would want this baby. I think he would see it as a betrayal of Sara."

He shook his head but it wasn't entirely convincing and I thought perhaps he already knew this which made it easier for him to take responsibility.

"Bella I don't know what's going to happen and I'm not sure the others will either but I will do everything necessary to save you and the baby if I can."

I nodded, I understood that my life came first for him and I couldn't fault him for that..

"When will they be here?"

"Soon, I don't suppose it will be long now but I do have some more news for you, less pleasant news that is."

"What? Not the Volturi?"

"No, but Edward saw Garrett in Seattle and followed him back to the airport, he's here."

My stomach clenched with fear and I felt the sickness coming back but I swallowed it back down.

"He's here?"

"Well, Peter and Garrett volunteered their services to keep him out of the way. I'm not sure how, I didn't ask and I'd really rather you didn't, or tell the others. it could cause a conflict of interests".

"You think they might kill him?"

"It's a possibility I won't lie to you. Peter didn't ask me what they should do and left it to them."

"Peter doesn't like the Cullens does he?"

"No but that doesn't mean he will kill Edward. They'll only do that if they think he poses a threat to you and I."

"And he does doesn't he? If he told the Volturi about me in the beginning".

"They might see it that way but Garrett is a little more level-headed than Peter so I don't know. I'm still not convinced it was Edward who told the Volturi or at least not of his own volition."

He tilted his head then,

"There's a car coming down the driveway and I think its Rose and Emmett. Are you ready?"

I wasn't at all sure I was but I nodded anyway, what choice did I have? In order to have any chance of continuing with the pregnancy I needed medical help which meant Rose or Carlisle. It suddenly occurred to me that Jasper could have suggested I ask Rose to terminate the pregnancy but everything he had said assumed I wanted to keep the baby, he was more of a man than anyone I had ever met.

Rose

We hadn't visited the Whitlock ranch before and I was pleasantly surprised at the house. It was large and had huge windows enjoying the views across the pasture land with horses grazing peacefully. Emmett looked at me as he parked the car,

"I'm not sure what to say to them Rose."

"Then just smile Emmett, don't upset Bella because chances are she's terrified enough as it is."

He. nodded and took a deep breath before getting out and following me up the steps to the front door where Charlotte waited grim-faced for us.

"Before you two come in there are a few ground rules, you do not upset Bella by questioning her or badgering her. You do not upset The Major by pressing him either. You are here at our request to help them with this pregnancy nothing more. You do not contact anyone else, nor do you tell them about Bella. She doesn't exist any longer. Understood?"

"We understand the necessity for secrecy Charlotte and we don't have a problem with any of those rules."

"Then welcome, come in."

Emmett nodded and we were finally allowed inside the house.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty Four

Rose

I could immediately hear Bella's heartbeat and we both recognised her scent, so she was indeed here and alive.

"They're upstairs Rose but be gentle with Bella, she's a little fragile."

I nodded and Emmett followed me upstairs and into the master bedroom where we saw Bella looking tired and pale clutching Jaspers hand as if afraid he might disappear at any second. I smiled, trying to look reassuring.

"Bella, it's so good to see you alive and well. I hope you don't mind my bringing Emmett with me but try keeping him away once he knew Jazz had been right about you."

"Thanks for coming Rosalie I know this must be as difficult for you as it is for me knowing you weren't my greatest fan."

She peered at me as if scared I might jump on her, claws outstretched. We could all see she was very tense and I decided it was time she and I had a talk privately, she needed to hear my story and perhaps then she would understand I was possibly her greatest ally in the house.

"Well I think the best thing would be to let me examine you if that's OK?"

Bella looked to Jasper for guidance and he nodded encouragingly.

"I'll leave you with Rose for a little while."

"No"

She sounded panicky and he sat back down and looked at me.

"It looks like I'll be staying Rose."

I smiled again, he already knew my sad story so it didn't matter but I was saddened that I had made such a good job of showing her how much I disapproved of her relationship with Edward.

"No problem, it's just a little unusual but then I guess everything about this situation is a little unusual. Right Emmett, go and find yourself something to do for a while."

He grinned at Bella and winked,

"See you later Bells."

Once he'd gone along with Charlotte I asked Bella to undress and lay on the bed and as she did so I started to tell her my story. It didn't take long but I could see she was horrified.

"So you see Bella I felt you were throwing away your chance of a life, a family, even children, and that's what made me so mad with you but it seems I was wrong, you just hadn't found the right man, and now you have. I promise Bella that I will do everything I can to make sure you deliver this baby alive and safely."

"Oh Rose, I didn't know. I'm so sorry. Are you going to be OK with this though? It must be hard wanting a child and not being able to have one then watching someone else do just that."

"Bella, I'll have shares in this little one don't you worry. Now I'll just take a quick look."

She clutched Jaspers hand even tighter and I examined her as swiftly as I could before pulling the covers up to hide her nakedness again. I saw a single tear roll down her cheek but before I could offer her a tissue Jasper's hand came up and with a gentle finger he wiped it away and kissed the spot.

"Its OK Bella, Rose has finished."

"I'm fine Jasper thank you."

"Well Bella you are most certainly pregnant. Could you tell me approximately how long you've known?"

She shook her head and I looked enquiringly at Jazz but he said nothing.

"OK then when was your last period?"

"About two months ago."

"Two months? Are you sure?"

She nodded still not looking at me.

"OK then."

"Why is there something wrong Rose?"

Jasper sounded very concerned.

"Not wrong no, it just that Bella feels more like five months pregnant than two but I suppose as the baby is part vampire that might account for the accelerated growth. I must tell you Bella that I've never heard of a hybrid pregnancy before except in legends and they don't have happy endings. Have you and Jasper considered that?"

"We understand its new for all of us but equally we know you'll do all you can."

I took Bella's free hand and squeezed it gently,

"Don't worry Bella we'll get through t his together."

"Is there a chance that I might not be able to make decisions as the birth gets closer?"

"It's possible that you might become quite sick yes if that's what you are asking, we don't know how your human body will deal with this although you're looking pretty good to me."

She sat up and took both Jaspers hands in hers still looking at him,

"If I can't make decisions for myself then you do whatever Jasper says, whatever he decides Rose."

The look that passed between them puzzled me, it was a strange mixture of love, trust, astonishment, and thanks. It was quite obvious to me that these two were indeed mates but there was something I was missing. Remembering Charlotte's rules I didn't enquire just asked Bella if I could take some blood samples and her blood pressure. She nodded and looked away as I took the blood holding my breath as I did so.

"Right, we'll get this tested and I may be able to tell you more then. In the meantime could I have a word Jazz?"

Bella looked scared but Jasper smiled at her and winked,

"I'll be back soon darlin', you rest."

Bella lay back and closed her eyes as he followed me from the room and downstairs where Charlotte sat with Emmett who was watching TV in an awkward silence. She turned to look at us,

"Shall I go up?"

He nodded, it seemed he didn't want Bella left alone at all, a little overprotective perhaps but it wasn't my place to say anything.

Once we were alone I sat down beside Emmett who switched the TV off.

"Jasper there are a few things I'd like to say, just to clear the air that is."

He leaned against the wall staring over my shoulder.

"OK Rose but if you're going to lecture me about how stupid or immature we've been to get in this situation then don't bother"

"Hey, its Rose you're talking to not Carlisle Jazz so back off."

He looked at Emmett and nodded,

"Sorry Emmett I guess I'm just a little nervous right now."

"Its OK Jazz, no sweat. I wanted to ask you about Bella and the baby."

"Oh right."

"Has she been sick much?"

"Not much no, just a couple of times but I think that was tension."

"And its been about two months?"

"That's what Bella told you, so yes."

"Has she had any pains?"

"No, not as far as I'm aware."

"But she could have and not told you?"

He fidgeted then shrugged,

"I guess its possible."

Jasper

Roses questions were getting more tricky as they went along and I could tell she knew we were keeping something from her. Would it make any difference to Bella's care if she knew the truth?

"Why all the questions Rose?

"I guess I'm just trying to get to the truth Jazz because something just isn't right. Are you going to tell me or shall I hypothesise?"

I'm not sure I understand what you're getting at."

Emmett shook his head at Rose but she was determined and when she got that way nothing short of a hurricane would stop her.

"OK then we'll do it the hard way. I know Emmett helped you look for Bella and that he found out where she was being held or staying and told you. So number one, you didn't snatch her and you didn't know where she was until very recently. Number two, she looks at you as if you're making some kind of sacrifice and you don't know much about how you two made this baby. Number Three Emmett and I flew down to Florida as soon as he found out where Bella was to help but you brought her all the way to Boulder to keep her safe. It doesn't leave a lot of time to meet, fall in love, do the necessary, and get Bella pregnant. In short I know with absolute certainty that the baby Bella is carrying isn't yours therefore it must be Darius who is now dead. I think you are taking responsibility for his child because you love Bella and you are making things as easy for her as you can. I don't care and I wont let her know that I am aware of the truth I just want you to know I worked it out."

"Thank you Rose. Its true but as far as everyone else is concerned its my baby. Peter, Garrett and Charlotte are the only others who know."

"Wow! You really do love her don't you?

"Yes Emmett I do and I'll do whatever it takes to keep her safe."

"What about Edward? If we see him again he's gonna pick our brains and then he'll know. I guess we could avoid him."

Rose looked at Emmett and rolled her eyes then looked me straight in the eyes,

"I think Edward is in the past isn't he Jazz?"

"I don't know but its a possibility."

Emmett rubbed his face and cursed,

"You really meant it when you said anything didn't you?

"Yes Emmett I did"


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty Five

Rose

Deciding I'd pushed Jazz as far as I could I continued with the easy questions regarding Bella.

"Right. I take it she'll be having the baby here?"

"Yes. Can you handle that?"

"I hope so Jasper because we can't take her to a hospital. Provided she doesn't become sick herself we stand a chance"

"How long?"

"You mean how much longer? About a month tops I would say going by how fast this baby is growing. Bear in mind we know nothing at all about hybrid births other than legends as I said."

"What's your biggest worry? Do you think I should have insisted on calling Carlisle?"

"He doesn't know any more than me about the present situation but you still can if you want, I wont make a fuss"

"You may not but Bella certainly will, go on then what worries you most?"

"I suppose any venom in the baby's system getting into Bella's might poison her bloodstream"

"You mean she might start to change?"

"Well its possible or it could be enough to make her so sick she loses the baby. I think you should both be prepared for a sad outcome to this. If it comes to it she's given you the final say whether we save her or the baby so think hard about that Jasper because it's a decision I'm not sure I could make rationally. Of course there's also the danger that the Volturi might find out and then you'll lose them both."

He shook his head,

"No. If I have to kill every one of the guard they aren't taking my family."

"Brave talk Jasper but remember you are one man against the whole Volturi guard and their gifts. Be careful, you might have to travel there with them if it comes to it."

"We'll see. In the meantime we're relying on you to look after her and the baby."

I nodded and got up,

"Well luckily I managed to bring most of the things I need so I can do the simpler tests myself but if I'm concerned I may have to hire facilities."

"Whatever it takes Rose."

Bella

I had been stunned by Rose's story but it helped me understand her attitude to me and I knew she would do everything possible to save my baby. I wasn't alone long, Charlotte put her head round the door a minute later and seeing I was awake she came to sit beside me on the bed.

"How did it go?"

"Better than I expected actually, just a little embarrassing."

"I think that's something you're going go have to get used to honey"

"I thought having Jasper there would be the worst thing of all but he kept me sane. It just felt right having him by my side."

"That's because you two are meant for each other. Do you feel the pull?"

"Pull? You mean like a warmth inside my head and chest"

"Yes I guess that's what if feels like"

"I know he isn't far away, I can feel him but Charlotte I'm not sure this is fair on him. To pretend the baby is his, to tie himself to me knowing Darius and I were lovers."

"Have you ever thought that what you've done in the past only matters if you want it to. You know some of Jaspers history and does it matter to you?"

"Well no but it's in the past, he's not carrying it about like me with a baby."

"He carries the scars on his body and you will see them. They are a constant reminder like your baby but in time the child will grow up and have a life of its own, Jaspers scars will never fade away, he sees them every day, a constant reminder of what he was, a bloodthirsty killing machine and Maria's lover. He thinks you will remember his past when you see them.

I thought about what she'd said, it made sense I suppose but Jaspers scars were a life he left behind. The thought of him having another woman as a lover, another woman touching him, kissing him, I hated the very thought of that but it was another lifetime and that's the way he was thinking of this? It was difficult to compare the two but she had a point.

Emmett

I went into the kitchen with Rose and shut the door so she could work uninterrupted.

"What do you think?"

"About what? Bella being pregnant? I guess it's a worry and a thrill at the same time. We are witnessing something that's never been seen before, the birth of a hybrid baby. I will finally get a small part in bringing a baby into the world Emmett, something I never dreamed of doing."

I took her in my arms knowing it was the one thing she regretted most and that there was nothing I could do about it, She stayed there a few minutes then pulled away,

"Right, let's get this blood tested. Bella looks paler than usual and that concerns me, we don't need her becoming anaemic, she needs all her strength if she's going to bring this to a happy outcome but its a good sign that she's got this far without any health problems or medical help."

"In reality what can you do for her Rose?"

"A blood transfusion possibly, but other than that if Bella isn't strong enough it doesn't matter what we do there's a better than even chance we might lose both of them."

"Do you have to be so blunt?"

"Yes she does Emmett."

Jasper stood in the doorway.

"Bella and I both know how dangerous this is so we don't need any sugar-coating."

"Fair enough Jazz. If we need Carlisle though you know what he's going to say don't you?"

"I've got a pretty good idea. We should have been more adult about our relationship then you wouldn't be gambling with Bella's life."

"I was thinking more of how he would view you two in relation to Edward."

"Well that's another good reason to keep him out of this."

Jasper

I left them to it, there was something I needed to clear up with Bella having heard a little of her conversation with Charlotte and understanding a little better how she saw things. While Rose and Emmett were busy in the kitchen and Charlotte running interference for me I should be able to get a few private minutes. Char nodded as I came in the bedroom and went downstairs singing loudly. Bella watched me warily and I understood that she thought perhaps I'd had second thoughts so I sat beside her and took her hands in mine once more.

"Bella I heard a little of your conversation but there is something I need to explain to you."

"No you don't Jasper I understand if you have had second thoughts"

"No I don't. Please listen to me because this is difficult enough to admit to so please..."

She nodded looking more concerned than ever,

"Bella, I spent many decades thinking that lust was love because I knew no different and Maria made me believe it. Then I found out that I was dispensable, that she didn't love me. She said some things that made me feel I wasn't a real man at all. I wandered from Peters having seen him and Char and thinking I was missing something very precious. When I met Alice and she was kind, sweet, and tender, I really thought I'd found real love but then I found out she didn't love me after all, it had been just another fantasy and I really thought Maria had been correct, that I could never find a woman who would love me, I was far too damaged for that and the crazy thing is that I believed it until now. I finally found what Emmett had talked about, the feeling in your very bones that someone, the one, gave you, and it was you. The girl who belonged to my brother and I could only watch as he made love to you in every way except physically and I knew one day that too would come. It took your disappearance to make me understand what I really wanted and needed and that's why I'm here now and will always be here accepting whatever you have to give and knowing I deserve even less."

Bella

I could hardly believe what I was hearing, the two women in Jaspers life had almost destroyed his self-confidence completely, he thought himself unworthy of any real love and although he loved me, he recognised me as his mate, he didn't feel he could ask for anything. If only he knew I would have given anything for the kind of love he was offering, a simple honest love with no compromises, no other lurking in the background and all the time it was only a few feet from me and now I'd ruined it all. I hadn't loved Darius but there had been some chemistry between us, enough to land me in this predicament. I wanted it all, not just a small part of the feeling. I wanted Jasper body and soul.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty Six

Garrett

Peter appeared at his other side and we marched him, struggling, into the deserted lodge and pushed him down to sit on the floor in one dusty corner. Then Peter shut the door and moved to stand over him then crouched down.

"Now Edward I understand you were following my friend here, hasn't anyone ever told you that's the height of bad manners?"

"I wanted to know why he was visiting our lawyer with a photograph of Bella Swan."

Peter looked up at me,

"It seems you might want to have a private talk with your lawyer if he's chatting openly to other clients about your business."

I crouched down beside him,

"You know something Peter, I'm afraid you're right. Or did you do a little snooping Edward?"

"I found Bella's photograph in an envelope in the secretary's desk drawer."

"Right, and you automatically assumed my friend here had taken it into the lawyer's office?"

"Well yes, who else?"

"Fuck me Eddie boy its a good job you aren't a detective or they'd never clear up any crimes. Did you even stop to think that the envelope might have been there for some time?"

"No, it was obvious she'd just shut it in the drawer hurriedly when I appeared".

"Yeah I know how she feels, I'd want to hide anything important if I saw you coming too."

"Why the photograph Garrett? You're working for my brother Jasper aren't you?"

I shook my head slowly,

"Actually I think if we're going to be entirely accurate I'd have to say no to that question. I don't remember an employment contract or any monies changing hands."

"And of course we must be precise Garrett, I'd hate to find out you were telling Eddie here less than the complete truth. Mind I still think your lawyer runs a sloppy operation. His security stinks."

Edward

These two thought they were funny but although they were doing their best to shield their thoughts from me I gleaned enough to understand that Bella was still alive.

"How is Bella still alive? He took her didn't he? I knew he was behind it all, I told Carlisle he couldn't be trusted. Where is she now? I bet he's holding her against her will somewhere close by. I demand you take me to her."

Peter looked at Garrett and shook his head,

"Let me get this straight, you're the one cowering on the floor in the corner and you are making the demands? I always knew you had a screw loose Cullen but I'd say the whole fucking lot need tightening. Do you really think we'd tell you any of those things?"

"You have to or I'll go straight to the Volturi, they're looking for her and I know Aro would be very pleased and grateful to hear she's alive."

Peter stood up looking weary,

"You see Garrett I told you he wouldn't listen to us, he'd spot the lies straight away so I guess we'll just have to tell him the truth."

Garrett started at him astonished but I knew why he'd caved in, he was terrified of the Volturi just as he was of his sire. It didn't take much to pierce the tough boy image he hid behind.

Peter

It took a few seconds for Garrett to catch on and he didn't look particularly happy. I knew he was a friend of Carlisle Cullen but this was more important than keeping his friend happy. If Carlisle had kept the fucker on a shorter leash this wouldn't be necessary.

"Are you gonna tell him or should I?"

Garrett stepped back leaning against the wall again still looking troubled,

"I guess you know as much as I do so why don't you tell Edward the truth."

"OK, there's nothing I like more than a good story so listen carefully Cullen."

I explained that Bella had been taken by Darius and held prisoner until Emmett traced him then how The Major and Garrett found her and that she was at our place now. I deliberately kept any thoughts of Bella's pregnancy at the back of my mind although it really didn't matter any longer. Edward may not realise it but his remaining time on the planet could be timed in hours if not minutes.

"So you see it has a happy ending Eddy boy".

"A happy ending? She's been dragged into a swamp by a psychopath and now she's in the middle of nowhere with another. I hardly call that safe...

He stopped speaking and looked at Garrett then his lip curled,

"She's pregnant? Not only was she kidnapped but abused too! I knew my brother was an animal but that surpasses even my expectations of him."

Garrett

He'd heard my thoughts and I blamed myself for his condemnation of The Major but I wasn't having him slander my friend. I straightened and picked him up by his shoulders, his feet dangling from the floor.

"You know for a minute there I was feeling sorry for you. I might even have spoken in your defence Edward but you just blew it and I remembered you were the one who told the Volturi about Bella's gift."

His face was rigid with shock,

"How did you...I did not...it was Alice who suggested it...I..."

"Methinks he doth protest too much. We know you did and I have to tell you that it was your lucky day when I caught you and not Peter, he hates collaborators. Unfortunately your run of luck came to an end when he appeared."

Edward made a disparaging sound

"I doubt he knows what one of those is."

Peter shook his head sadly,

"Rumours of my limited intelligence never cease to amaze me but do go on, I think its great the way you're digging your own grave."

I threw him back into the corner in disgust.

That shook him,

"You wont kill me, you'd never be able to explain it to Aro, or Carlisle."

"Oh I think I could make Carlisle understand, what do you think he'd say if he found out you had told tales to the Volturi not once but twice? I've known him a lot longer than you and I know how much he feels for the humans and how much he hates Aro's acquisitive nature. I don't think any of the others would be too happy either, do you?"

"Why do you care? She's nothing to you and I doubt your friend will keep her long, one sniff of blood and she's dead."

His face clouded over as I stepped closer,

"I think you have a death wish Edward or at least that's how it appears wouldn't you say Peter?"

"Most certainly and I'm only too willing to play fucking fairy godmother to grant his wish."

Peter

I was fast losing patience and I knew Garrett was only delaying the inevitable so I crouched back down and looked straight into Edwards eyes without speaking making him very nervous.

"Why are you looking at me like that? You can't frighten me, the Volturi will hunt you down and kill you if anything happens to me. I'm valuable to Aro."

"Well you see the way I look at it is this, no one knows where you are or what you're doing and Bella is dead so exactly how would they trace your disappearance to us?"

"Alice. She'll have seen your actions."

"You're probably right there but isn't it strange in that case that she didn't ring and warn you? I think you backed the wrong horse this time. Now look at me Edward because my face is the last you'll ever see.".

I looked at Garrett who had stepped forward and nodded once. It didn't take more than a few seconds to kill Edward and dispose of the body. Let Carlisle and the Volturi wonder about him, as long as Bella stayed dead they would never suspect us, why should they?


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty Seven

Garrett

I decided one of us should go back to Forks and put in an appearance then Carlisle would be far less suspicious when Edward turned up missing.

"Well he's your friend Garrett. Carlisle hates he sight of me."

"Most people do Peter. OK, I'll tell him I thought I'd check in after hearing about the trouble with the Volturi and Edwards human girlfriend. If there is any fall out he'll hear about it pretty quickly. Besides we don't know the situation there with Rose and Emmett down here. A quick check on things in the Cullen household wouldn't go amiss".

"Personally I thought we did the world a favour getting shot of the arrogant prick but there you go. Right well I'll drive you back to the airport for your flight then make my way back to the ranch. Hopefully things might have settled down now but I can tell you Garrett I'm not comfortable with half the Cullen family camped out there".

"If it makes you feel any better they are the best half."

He thought about that for a minute then started the engine,

"Nope, makes no fucking difference at all, they're still Cullens."

Peter

We dropped the rental car off at the airport and I hung around until his flight was called, just because it was better than going home to the Cullens! Once he'd gone I strolled out to the parking lot but I got an uneasy feeling, as if someone were watching me. I took my time and checked around but I couldn't find any sign of a follower. Of course an airport wasn't the best place to trace anyone who might be watching, there were just too many humans around, aviation fuel, diesel fumes, and noise, plenty of noise. But if I was going to meet someone I wanted to do it before I reached the ranch. We didn't need visitors at the house, not at the moment, especially ones I couldn't see. I doubted it was the Volturi, they had no reason to be watching me, besides although I had the uncomfortable feeling my radar wasn't going off in alarm. That meant it wasn't an enemy which was even more puzzling so I stopped at the side of the road and phoned the ranch, luckily Charlotte answered,

"Peter? Are you OK? Where are you?"

"Just solved a little problem darlin', don't ask questions, you don't want to know. How are things there? The Cullens behaving themselves?"

She sighed in exasperation before answering,

"Yes Peter, they're on our side remember. Its pretty quiet here, Bella's been sick again but Rose isn't worried. The Major on the other hand is like a cat on hot metal, worried and jumpy."

"I still don't get it Char. it's not his."

"No, but she is"

"You absolutely sure about that?"

"Definitely, I saw it straight away. They've spent a lot of time just sitting on the porch talking, like they've been together for ever. It's really sweet to see him as a lover rather than a fighter."

"Yeah well lets leave it at that shall we, you're making me nauseous."

"Learned a new word Peter?"

"Try two old ones, fuck and you"

"Now that's the Peter I know and love."

"As long as you love me that's all that matters. Listen could I have a quick word with The Major?"

"Why what's wrong?"

"Shit woman, nothing. Just get him."

I waited impatiently feeling more and more nervous and when I heard his voice I felt relieved.

"Is there a problem Peter?"

"Apart from you having a heavily pregnant human mate you mean?"

He laughed and I almost dropped the damn receiver,

"Hey stop that, it gives me the shivers you sounding happy. Listen, we sorted the problem and Garrett's flown to Forks to spy the lay of the land but I got a strange feeling I'm being followed."

"Any sign of who?"

"No just a scary feeling but no alarm bells, I don't want to bring unwanted visitors to the ranch"

"I understand. I guess it might be better if you didn't come home yet. How about Forks?"

"What about Forks?"

"Go there, see what's happening, catch up with Garrett and then you can travel back together, see if you can work out who the eyes belong to. Sorry about this Peter"

"No sweat Major, it's about time I got some fun. How's Bella?"

"Good I guess its me with the nerves. I won't lose her Peter. I can't, not now."

"Best of luck then Major. I'll ring when I catch up with Garrett, probably better not to leave him on his own, danger magnet that guy, he needs me to watch out for him."

I heard The Major laugh again as he rang off and I found it gave me the jitters. Snarling or growling I could cope with from him but laughing was fucking unnatural from The Major!

Esme

I was surprised when Garrett appeared although he was a close friend of Carlisle's, we hadn't seen him in decades.

"I just thought I'd drop in. I was in the neighbourhood, good hunting in Seattle."

"I wouldn't know but Carlisle wont be happy if you cause problems in our area."

"No sweat, I didn't do any hunting, I just said it was good. Is he around?"

"He'll be home soon, he's working at the clinic today so he wont be late."

"How's everyone?"

"I guess you heard about our problem Garrett"

"I heard a rumour that Edward was involved with a human who went missing but no one suspects him do they?"

"No, but he was very upset for a while and now he's disappeared. I don't suppose you've seen or heard from him?"

"No Esme, Edward and I were never close but I don't suppose he's far away."

"I hope not but I'm worried, his mate is too, come in and meet her."

Garrett

A mate? That could complicate matters somewhat, neither Peter nor I had thought about a mate. Climbing the stairs to the huge lounge I was introduced to Faith who certainly didn't look very happy.

"Faith this a friend of the family, Garrett this is Edwards mate,"

I took her hand and shook it,

"Nice to meet you. I understand Edward's not here at the moment?"

"No and if he doesn't get back soon I won't be either. He asked me to marry him then he dumps me in Seattle with no explanation and disappears."

"Really? That doesn't sound like Edward. You have no idea where he went?"

"No, no idea. He just suddenly decided he had something important to do and arranged to meet me in an hour, that was the last I saw of him."

Alice and a guy I didn't know appeared then and I was introduced to Jerome who it seemed was Alice's replacement for The Major. I'd seen his type before, a real ladies man but shallow as a saucer yet Alice seemed more than happy with him.

"Faith tells me Edward has disappeared. Can't you see him Alice?"

It was dangerous to ask but I had to know how much she was prepared to give away.

"No, I haven't seen anything. Since I found Jerome my visions have almost stopped. I guess it must be contentment."

"I'd call it inconvenient" Faith snapped.

"Sorry to hear that Alice, for Carlisle's sake. He'll be very upset if Edward doesn't return. Do you think maybe he's gone off like he did before?"

"With a mate waiting at home? I don't think so. Maybe he got caught up with some nomads or something."

"Highly unlikely Alice, you know Edward better than that. I'm seriously worried Garrett and so is Carlisle."

"Well I hope you find him soon Esme."

I sat on the couch and after a few minutes Esme went out with Faith who was still organising her engagement party by the sound of things so she at least still expected Edward to reappear. Alice watched me warily for some time while Jerome told me about himself. He'd not been a vampire very long and his sire had been a girl who thought he loved her only to find when he woke up to his new life that he didn't. He'd become a nomad for a while before meeting Faith and they joined forces. Then they met Edward and everything changed, Faith fell for Edward and Jerome discovered his mate in Alice. She had to see him coming, that's why she'd engineered a break with The Major but had she also put Bella at risk by telling the Volturi about her gift? It would be a good way of stopping her ex and Edward's pairing up. I always thought Alice had a mean streak in her and I'd been proved right. Darius sudden decision to intervene had thrown a spanner in the works but the result was the same, Bella and The Major separated but leaving Edward and herself free to meet their mates.

Jerome got up,

"I think I'll find Faith, check she's OK. You coming Alice baby?"

Alice baby! I nearly gagged but she just smiled at him and shook her head,

"No I think I'll stay here, Garrett will keep me amused."

He gave me a searching look before leaving after kissing her on the top of the head. I waited until I knew he was out of the house then turned to Alice.

"Well?"

"Well what? You may suspect me but you can't prove anything Garrett."

"True so let's make a deal, I wont tell on you if you don't tell on me."

"Oh I think what I have to tell is far more damaging Garrett."

"Really? I think you'll find that Carlisle will blame you for what happened to Edward, after all you engineered it all, you're the only one who could have. Leave The Major and Bella alone Alice or we will come for you and I don't think for one moment that Jerome is man enough to stop us."

She glared at me then her face cleared and she smiled,

"OK, it's a deal. You keep your mouth shut and so will I. I like it here and Jerome is a good man despite his flaws."

I stayed another day but Alice avoided any more conversations. I spent most of my time with Carlisle and Esme who were increasingly worried about the family,

"Oh Garrett the family seems to be crashing since Bella's death. Emmett and Rose have gone off because they don't want to be reminded of Bella, Edward is acting strangely even to Faith, Jasper has just upped and gone and even Alice has changed."

"I'm sorry to hear that Esme. Carlisle do you have any idea what's going on with Edward?"

"None Garrett but he'll turn up again, he always does. Maybe he's panicked now he's found his true mate"

"Or maybe he's run off because he's realised Faith isn't and he doesn't know what to do."

"Esme really, Edward wouldn't treat her like that even if he didn't love her."

"Oh really Carlisle? Sometimes I think we don't know him at all."

I didn't reply to that but I was pleased when I got a call from Peter and made my apologies for leaving so soon.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty Eight

Rose

Bella seemed to be fine apart from some sickness and she was growing almost hourly as if the baby had suddenly decided it was time to see the world. Jasper hardly ever left her side unless she demanded he went to hunt. I'd seen Jasper look sad, confused, happy, all these emotions with Alice but I had never seen the glow that appeared on his face whenever he looked at Bella. There was something almost painful in watching the two of them together, as if no one else existed on the planet. I found it hard to believe how accepting he was of this baby that wasn't even his and I talked to Emmett and Charlotte about it, wondering if I were reading things into his behaviour that weren't really there.

"I know what you mean Rose but its all part of the mating pull. The Major loves Bella and he understands that what happened was no ones fault. I think he might have felt differently if it had been Edwards baby, jealous even but he knows this baby will be as much his as Bella's. She is his other half so whatever happens they will accept. I have to say that I'm a bit worried"

"Worried Charlotte? Why? Everything is fine."

"Yes that's the problem. It usually indicates something bad is lurking close by."

"You mean the baby?"

"I don't know Emmett but I'll feel better when Peter gets back and I wish Garrett would ring and say he's on his way too."

"Well I guess all we can do is to stay vigilant."

"How much longer Rose?"

"Before the baby comes? I'm not sure but I don't think it will be long now."

Bella

I hated it when Jasper was away but he had to hunt, I wanted him with me when this baby decided to greet the world so I had to almost throw him out with Charlotte's help. Rose was happy with the way things were going and that was a weight off my mind. Emmett had been sent into Boulder to pick up a few things Rose decided she wanted, I wasn't sure I wanted to know what myself, I hated anything to do with doctors and medicine! I could hear Charlotte and Rose talking quietly downstairs as I took my afternoon nap. It was good to lay down as the weight of the baby was putting a strain on my back making it ache so much I felt like an old woman sometimes. The girls had been gathering together everything the baby would need, Charlotte even making some clothes although if baby didn't make an entrance soon they were going to be too small. I wondered what Darius would have said about it, I liked to think he would wish us the best. I'll look after the little one Darius and one day when its older I'll tell it all about its biological father but in the meantime Jasper will take your place, I know he'll be a good father. I closed my eyes and drifted away with a picture of Darius smiling at me through the cabin window in my mind.

I don't know how long I'd been asleep but something woke me up, the house was quiet so it wasn't a noise more of a feeling of dread. I got up quietly and went to the window peering out cautiously from behind the curtains in case someone was out there. From the trees came three figures and from the way they glided and their pale skin gleaming in the twilight I realised they were vampires. Was this the Volturi? I remembered Edward telling me about the huge guard called Felix and one of the figures would certainly fit the description but how had they found me? Had someone told them where I was? Terrified for the baby I grabbed a blanket wrapped it round my shoulders and went to the back of the house where an old staircase was in the process of being knocked down. I tested my weight on it and although it creaked it didn't move so I crept down and out the back door thankful to see there was no one keeping watch here. Once in the trees I headed for the running water hoping to hide my scent from them. The river was fast-moving and freezing cold as I lowered myself into it but thankfully close to the bank it was only waist-high. I rolled the blanket up and put it round my shoulders to keep dry knowing I would need it when I got out of the water and moved steadily upstream knowing that as a human they would expect me to take the easier route downstream. I stayed in the water as long as I could bear the cold and found a small creek that branched off into a tangle of branches so I wrapped the blanket to protect myself from the thorns and twigs and pushed my way gently through trying not to break branches and leave a trail until I was hidden from view with my legs up to the thigh in water. I was shivering but I was alive and free, at least for now. I just hoped the others would be safe if I wasn't found in the house. Sitting on the damp grass I pulled the blanket tighter around me closed my eyes and prayed that Jasper would find me before I froze to death. I breathed as shallowly as I could and listened intently expecting to hear pursuit at any moment but there was only the water moving along the river out of sight and the rustle of the leaves in the chill breeze.

Charlotte

Rose and I stiffened at the same moment, we'd heard something outside and it wasn't Jasper or Emmett, not moving so stealthily. Rose motioned for me to go upstairs to Bella while she went to the window. I was half way up the stairs when I heard a cry and the sound of splintering wood, whoever it was had got into the house. I ran into the bedroom but it was empty with no sound of a heartbeat anywhere. I saw the blanket was gone and pulled out my phone sending a warning to The Major and then throwing my phone into the bushes outside. Seconds later I recognised Demetri Volturi at the bedroom door.

"Where is she Charlotte?"

I shook my head,

"I don't know what you mean. Why are you here?"

"Where is Bella Swan? I know she was here I can smell a human."

He breathed deeply and frowned,

"She smells strange, is she sick?"

"I don't know any Bella Swan."

He grabbed me by the arm and dragged me down stairs where Rose was held by Felix while another Volturi guard stood by the door gazing out into the night.

"She's not here but she was, recently. I think she might be sick by the scent"

Felix came over dragging Rose with him,

"Charlotte Whitlock, its been a long time. So you and your troublesome husband are harbouring a fugitive. Aro will be disappointed. Where is the human girl?"

"Gone, she left a few hours ago, headed back to Forks."

Felix looked at the other guard,

"Go out, see if you can pick up a trail. You find anything you let me know"

He nodded and slipped out silently. I had no idea where Bella had gone but I doubted she could stay free of the Volturi for very long. I just hoped The Major got my message and found her first.

"Demetri, check out the rest of the house. See if you can find anything."

He let go of Rose who came to stand beside me rubbing her arm.

"Rosalie Hale isn't it? So the Cullens knew more than they admitted to, Aro will be so disappointed. I can see an invitation from him for the family to visit Italy in the very near future, maybe a permanent invitation. So who else is here?"

"Just us two, Peter is away."

"Really? What about Emmett Cullen? Has he left you alone here Rosalie? A beautiful woman without protection."

Felix grin chilled me further and I didn't like the way he was looking at Rose as if weighing up his chances with her.

"She has a mate Felix".

He looked at me and shrugged,

"The best ones always have, such a shame. So where is Bella? Why is she here with you?"

He considered his own question then smiled,

"Of course. The Major was with the Cullens, that's why Bella is here, why has he taken her! He had the delectable Alice Cullen to warm his bed didn't he? Still they say that variety is the spice of life. Poor Alice, discarded for a human and Edwards lady friend at that."

"Demetri came back in then shaking his head.

"There's something strange going on Felix, I traced her here but now the trail has vanished, as if she disappeared into thin air."

"Aro's going to be really pleased to hear that Demetri! Get out and find a trail...now."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty Nine

Bella

I couldn't stop shaking with the cold and fear but then something else vanished all thoughts of the Volturi I went into labour. The cramps started but at least they were far enough apart that I could still think and move. I knew it wouldn't last though so I forced my way further into the thicket of tangled undergrowth and in the centre where the plants had died fo0r lack of sunlight and water there was a dry open patch of earth and dead leaves. I threw the blanket down on the ground and ripped my shirt to make a cover for the baby when it came then I lay down and tried very hard to be as quiet as a mouse. If the Volturi found me they might kill me but they would likely take my baby to Italy and I wouldn't allow that.

I closed my eyes, gritted my teeth and tried to visualise Jasper. As the contractions got closer together. I found it hard to keep his face fixed in my mind but I tried, I could feel the blanket beneath me wet and knew it wouldn't be long. If the Volturi came along they would smell the blood but there was nothing I could do about that. Tears ran down my cheeks, this wasn't the way I wanted it to happen but then Lady Luck had never been on my side so what did I expect? Suddenly I had an urge to push and could do nothing else holding the edges of the blanket in my clenched fists. AS the contraction eased I heard a noise, someone was coming through the bushes and I couldn't run or hide so I just tried to ignore the noise as I felt the baby moving restlessly trying to force its way out of the confines of my body

Jasper

When my cell phone went I snatched it up thinking Bella was having the baby but when I saw Charlotte's message I cursed and threw the elk away into the undergrowth and started to run as fast as I could towards the ranch. Bella must have been alerted and escaped from the house but where would she go? The river offered the only possible chance of evading the Volturi so I headed there but as I got close I realised I wasn't alone, I could sense others around, two of them and I slowed creeping up on them silently. The first was a vampire I didn't recognise checking the banks of the river and he didn't sense me until it was too late. I snapped his spine before ripping his head off and throwing it as far as possible down stream watching as it bobbed about in the water being taken by the fast flowing current. I hid his body in the undergrowth then crept up on the second vampire, Demetri. He would be more difficult to take by surprise especially as he'd heard the splash as the head of the first hit the water. AS it was I got within feet of him before sensing danger he whirled around fast going into a defensive crouch

"Major Whitlock! What are you doing here? Is the girl with you?"

He tried to peer into the darkness behind me and I used that second of hesitation to attack. He was strong and fast but I was stronger and faster not to mention highly motivated and he joined his comrade in the bushes his head also in the river. I couldn't afford a fire but they would have no hope of reattaching their heads until someone found them. I wondered how many more Volturi were out here. Standing very still I could hear nothing but I was being pulled upstream and I couldn't resist. I broke into a run understanding that somehow Bella was calling to me. Ten minutes later I stopped again, the pull had eased as if I were close but I still didn't hear anything, not even a heartbeat, how was she masking that? I looked up and down stream and then I saw it, a small piece of material caught on a bush on the other side of the river where a stream branched off the main river. I jumped across and pushed myself through the tangle of undergrowth seeing that she had done the same thing but from in the water and at this time of the evening she would be very cold if she were wet.

I chanced a quiet "Bella?"

There was nothing, no noise at all so I continued on and as I pushed the last branches aside I saw her, lying in the centre of the bare ground on the blanket and obviously in a lot of pain. As I watched her belly quivered and she gasped, a small sound that I could barely hear, something was shielding her from the rest of the world around her. I pushed through and ran to her side but at first I couldn't get close, there was an invisible barrier between us but as she opened her eyes and saw me it dissolved and I almost fell on her in relief. Her heart was hammering and I could feel her pain.

"Bella?"

"It's the baby Jasper, it's coming and I'm so scared."

I took her hands in mine and looked into her eyes,

"Don't be scared Bella. I'm here, we'll get through this between us."

She nodded then crushed my hands in hers as another contraction pulsed through her. I could see blood on the blanket and then she panted,

"Jasper I think its coming. Please don't let baby fall on the ground".

I let go of her hands and was just in time as I saw the baby's head and I eased it gently as she pushed until the tiny wriggling form was safe in my hands covered in blood but alive and looking healthy.

"Jasper?"

"It's a little girl Bella. You have a daughter."

I placed the tiny form on her stomach and broke the cord using a scrap of my tee-shirt to tie it off then handed her daughter to Bella who looked down on her with wonder.

"She's so beautiful Jasper. What will we call her?"

"I thought you might want to name her yourself"

She shook her head,

"No, she's our daughter, please."

I smiled and kissed Bella's forehead which felt warm to me.

"We need to get you inside, warm and comfortable."

"Not the ranch, the Volturi are there."

"I know Charlotte got a message to me and I met two of them."

"Two? There were three."

"Then I think we can go back to the ranch".

"Felix was one of the Volturi, I recognised him from Edwards description."

"Felix! Then we might be in luck."

"Why?"

"He's an enforcer but he believes in the law and if he knew this was Darius daughter he would see it as poetic justice."

Bella closed her eyes exhausted, so I picked her up her daughter cradled in her arms and carried her back to the ranch.

Felix

Something was wrong, the other two should be back by now and then I heard movement and smelled blood, so they'd found the human girl. I just hoped she was still alive or Aro would be extremely annoyed. When he came in I recognised The Major and he had the human girl and a baby with him. A baby! What the hell was going on?

"Felix"

"Major I see you have the human. Who does the baby belong to?"

"Darius."

That shook me,

"Darius? So it was him, I did wonder if he hadn't snatched her to upset Aro. So, what is it?"

"A girl."

"Poetic justice, Caius causes the death of Darius mate and he has a daughter centuries later. What's her name?"

"We haven't named her yet."

"May I?"

He nodded and I peered at the tiny bundle in the girls arms, the baby was so small. I touched her cheek very gently with my index finger wondering at her smooth warm skin. Her little hand came up but my finger was too thick for her to grasp. I stood back and after wrestling with my conscience for a second I nodded.

"It's a shame the girl died along with Darius in the swamp. Take care Bella, Major"

I turned my back and walked out knowing I needed to find a story to account for two dead Volturi guard and no human but I could do it. After all who would think that loyal Felix might be lying? It would be a brave or stupid man and the brothers were neither. Darius daughter would get her chance of life, the one denied her father and his mate.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty

Bella

I couldn't believe that the huge threatening figure had simply walked away but I had more important things on my mind as Rosalie snatched our daughter from me.

"I'll clean her up Bella while Charlotte helps you."

I was too weak to argue with her but had to smile as Jasper hovered torn between me and the baby as if it were in truth his daughter. I kissed his neck,

"Put me down Jazz and let Charlotte help me clean up while you keep an eye on our daughter."

He smiled at me gratefully and put me gently on the couch before going to join Rose and Emmett at the sink where Rose was gently wiping the baby who even now didn't make a sound.

"Charlotte she hasn't cried, is she OK?"

"Rose is looking at her so let me just check on you. Shall we go upstairs where its more private, I can carry you if you like."

I shook my head wearily,

"I don't think I want to be alone so could we do it here? I can have a strip wash there's no one I need to be embarrassed with in this house."

Char smiled and winked as if to say, didn't I tell you that before then turned as Rose asked Jasper if we had a name for our daughter. I was glad she included him because as far as I was concerned it was our baby, it should have been Jaspers by right but things had just become complicated.

Jasper

I wanted to take the baby from Rose and hold her myself but I felt a little awkward, after all we all knew I wasn't the father but Rose sensing my unease held her out for me to take,

"There you go Jazz, get some practise in and hurry up with a name, baby isn't good enough."

I stood there with the tiny infant in my arms and she opened her eyes to look into mine. I felt a rush of love and unquestioning trust and suddenly nothing else mattered.

"Hello beautiful, I'm going to make sure that you are always safe, you and your mummy."

She smiled and watched me for a long while before her eyes closed again and she slept. I studied her, she had her mothers eyes, a beautiful chocolate brown and very pale skin but she was much cooler than Bella so there was some vampire in her for sure. I have no idea how long I gazed at her before she woke once more and this time she grasped my finger guiding it to her mouth and sucking on it.

"I think she's hungry Jazz, you should let Bella feed her."

I nodded at Rose's words and walked over to the couch where Bella lay in clean clothes and with a blanket over her asleep but as I got close she opened her eyes and smiled at me,

"Hi daddy, how is she?"

"Fine, better than fine, she's so beautiful just like you"

Bella laughed wearily,

"I'm not sure beautiful applies at the moment anyway, I feel like a wreck."

"Hey you've just given birth don't expect to look like you belong on a catwalk for a while."

I turned at Charlotte's words as she came over with a bottle of what must be baby formula

"Do you want to try this first?"

Bella shook her head,

"Lets see if she will suckle first."

I couldn't tear my eyes away as Bella bared a breast and held the infant to it. At first she started to drink but suddenly twisted away and wriggled.

"Well that wasn't a roaring success so I guess it's a bottle for you little miss."

I pulled Bella's top closed as Charlotte handed her the bottle but that was no more successful and Rose shook her head,

"I think our little one might be happier on our diet."

I waited for Bella to argue but she just nodded and looked at me,

"Jazz do you think you could find some blood for baby?"

I nodded smiling and after kissing her on the head I ran out determined to find a young deer for our daughters first meal.

Rose

I hadn't said anything, I didn't want to worry Bella but I was concerned about the baby. she was very small and extremely quiet, too quiet, she hadn't made a sound, neither had she reacted to noises around her. I had checked her physical reflexes and found her leg muscles to be very weak. I was afraid she might have problems but I would wait until she'd been fed before examining her properly. I saw Bella glance over as she cuddled her daughter and realised she knew something was wrong, a mothers intuition. Jasper was back very quickly and we filled a bottle with fresh animal blood which baby gulped down hungrily. While Bella fed her daughter I took Jasper to one side and explained my concerns to him.

"What exactly are you saying Rose? That there's something wrong?"

"I think she might be deaf Jasper and her legs are very weak. I'd like to examine her properly before I tell Bella though."

"No, Bella should know straight away but I think you're wrong and if you are right then well find a way around it."

"Very well, I just thought I would warn you first Jasper."

Bella

I had been watching the conversation uneasily and saw Jasper shaking his head so I was relieved when he came over and told me what Rose feared.

"I told him we'd work it out if there is a problem."

I nodded, tears in my eyes,

"Thank you Jasper."

He put an arm around me as Rose examined our daughter thoroughly before sitting back having handed her to Emmett so we could talk without distractions. Emmett had fallen under her spell the same as the rest of us.

"I'm sorry Bella but I think your daughter is deaf, she also has a problem with the muscles in her legs, they are very weak and not very well developed."

"Will she walk?"

"I don't know"

"But what do you think?"

"I'm afraid that I don't think so unless there is enough vampire in her make up to overcome the difficulties."

Jasper looked into my eyes,

"Bella she will I guarantee it."

"Jasper I don't think you should make promises like that."

"Rose with respect, you don't know anything for sure but I will get my little girl walking and she will hear one way or another now please, we'd like to be alone."

Rose and the others didn't like it much but I knew Jaspers only concern was us, his family.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty One

Charlie

I don't know how or even why but Renee moved back to Forks and dragged me back from the abyss. It was a close run thing but she had will power that woman and although I led her a merry dance at times slowly I stopped the drinking and pulled myself together. I didn't see Harry or Billy much, I think they disapproved of Renee coming back into my life but I was past caring about what other people thought. It was ironic that it took the loss of our daughter to bring us back together. Renee was a totally different person from the giddy girl I had married, this Renee was more serious, less scatty, and ethereal. It seemed our loss had changed us both. We spent our evenings together talking or walking in the forest hand in hand. She got herself a part-time job at Newtons stores and by all accounts she was great with the customers. The Newtons hadn't been here when Renee and I were married so they were less critical of her coming back.

Phil had tried his best to persuade her to go back but she refused. He came up with the divorce papers and she signed them with a solemnity I hadn't thought her capable of. He didn't speak to me, they went into the other room as I went to the kitchen and within minutes he had left.

"Are you sure about this Renee? You seemed so happy with Phil and it didn't work for us last time round."

She smiled and leaned over the kitchen sink to kiss me.

"You're right Charlie it didn't, but life was an adventure to me in those days, I wanted to see the world, experience everything and now I finally realised that the things which matter are who you are and what you really want from life. I had it all and it scared me so I ran away. This time I see you need me and I want to be needed Charlie. Phil is still a child at heart, he'll always be, while you were always the wise adult. Bella got that from you and I understand now that I never really left you, Bella was doing your job with me. It wasn't fair because it aged her before her time. I used to think she was too old in her ways but really I was too young in mine. I was the child who needed watching over. I'm really sorry Charlie but I promise you I've grown up now and I will never leave you again."

I took her in my arms,

"It seems you became the adult just in time to save me from ruin Renee, I guess we need each other."

As I said it I understood only too clearly how true that statement was. I could have lost everything, I almost did, and Renee was my saviour.

We didn't see anything of the Cullens these days, they had retreated into a kind of shell and I found out that Carlisle had resigned from the clinic citing personal reasons. Dr Allen our doctor told me the Cullens were moving to Alaska to be closer to Esmes family. Edward was getting married to a girl he met up there so I guess it made sense. The older kids Rose and Emmett had left to travel and the other girl Alice, now on her own was going with her foster parents. I can't say I would miss them, I'd liked Carlisle and Esme but they reminded me too much of what I had lost. Just before they left I ran into Carlisle in the gas station, we were both filling up and although he looked awkward he did speak.

"Chief Swan. I'm glad to hear you and Renee got back together. Sometimes fate has strange things in store for us."

"Yes I've heard that. I'm sorry you're leaving. The clinic will be the worse for it."

"Oh I don't think so. I hear the new man is very good. Besides something tells me you will be relieved when we're gone and I know the Quileutes will."

"Yeah well they have some strange ideas Carlisle and I guess you're right, you do remind me of Bella, I still wonder if she's out there somewhere, still alive."

He looked a little uneasy at my words but didn't respond and then he was in his car and gone.

Jake

Although two years had passed I still thought about Bella and wondered if we hadn't killed Victoria if she could have told us what she did with Bella's body. Every spare moment I spent in wolf form scouring the mountains and the forests for some sign of her grave. She couldn't just have vanished into thin air but she wasn't with the Cullens, that I was sure of. Although Edward didn't visit often I had seen his new fiancée, soon to be wife and I knew he would never have given up on Bella if he truly believed she was still alive. Sam and the others complained constantly about my thoughts and I was seriously considering leaving the pack and going north to see Johnny h. He was the only guardian who could ask for a search of all lands covered by guardian tribes to find any trace of Bella. I hated the thought of leaving Billy although since Harry's death from a heart attack Sue spent a lot of time with him so I guessed he wouldn't miss me too much. Seth had phased recently and there were rumours among the pack that Leah was acting strangely although there had never been a female wolf as far as anyone could remember, even Old Quil shook his head. When we heard the Cullens were finally leaving there was a sense of relief in the tribe, no more young men would phase and those of us who already had could stop if we wished, there would be no need for guardians once the leeches had gone.

I found Billy alone in the cabin when I got back from patrol and he looked upset,

"What's up?"

"Sam tells me you are leaving the pack Jake. Is it because of Bella? Can't you just let it go now son? She's dead and its time you accepted that and found an imprint for yourself. Bella would never have been yours, don't you see that? She was marked by the Cullens and you could never overcome that. She told you Jake, why didn't you just get in with your life."

"I don't believe Victoria had time to kidnap Bella, kill her and hide the body before she killed her. Not so well that there has never been a sign of a grave or anything and I've looked."

"I know son, you waste time looking for a corpse when you should be out there living your own life. We already established that Victoria could have thrown Bella's body into the ocean and you know that some bodies are never washed up, they get caught in an underwater cave and never surface. Are you going to spend the rest of your life waiting for her to appear? A skeleton on a beach perhaps? Give it up Jake, before this obsession ruins your life."

"I can't, it's that simple."

"Then ruin your life looking for what you can't have, there's nothing more to be said."

I went into my bedroom and collected the few things I wanted to take then went back through the cabin,

"I'm going to speak to Sam before I go."

Billy just shook his head and carried on mending a shirt as I walked out and over to Emily's place. I found Sam there along with some of the pack and when he saw me he excused himself and came out,

"Come with me Jake, we need to talk".

We went into the forest a short way and then he turned to look at me,

"I know what you want to do Jake but it wont help matters. Surely you understand that?"

"I'm going to Alaska to talk to Johnny H."

"There's no need, I already contacted him. I told him exactly what has happened and how you feel."

"And will he help?"

"No Jake, he told me that Bella is nothing to do with the guardians. She is a human who involved herself knowingly with the vampires so what happened to her was self-inflicted."

"But she didn't understand how dangerous her actions were, they confused her."

"No Jake, Bella understood what she was doing very well. She knew the nature of Edward and his family and ignored our warnings, in fact we went further than we should have, a fact that wasn't lost on our leader either. Now if you insist on going off on your own, on a wild goose chase be my guest but you go alone and you do not involve any of the other guardians, is that understood? Where will you go? It's a huge country Jake and if, as you seem to think, she is alive then she's well hidden, maybe even in Italy, its stupid and a waste of time. Forget about her the way she forgot about you please Jake."

I understood what he said and it made perfect sense but I just couldn't stand around waiting any longer.

"I have to go Sam but I won't involve anyone else. It will be me alone."

"Very well, we're going to miss you. Will you tell Charlie you are going? He will notice you aren't around."

"I doubt it, Billy and the others made it very clear he was no longer welcome, not now Renee is back."

"You have to understand that they saw what Charlie went through with Renee the first time. They were merely afraid it might happen again."

"Yeah well it seems the two of them are doing just great at the moment, Renee is working and Charlie hasn't touched a drop of alcohol in ages."

"Lets just hope it continues like that. I'm sorry we can't help Jake but as I say its chasing smoke".


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty Two

Garrett

I picked Peter up just outside Port Angeles and waited for an explanation but he was very quiet.

"OK I'll play along, why are you here instead of at the ranch?"

"I'm being followed or at least I was."

"Paranoia is a terrible thing Peter. Any ideas who by?"

"No but they're good, very fucking good. I haven't seen hide nor hair of them yet."

"When did it start?"

"When I dropped you at the airport. I haven't been back to the ranch, I didn't want to lead anyone there. I stayed among the humans all the way here and I can tell you that's been a real pisser. All that food around and no privacy to take advantage. I'm hoping with your eyes and ears we might get a lead. How was it at the Cullens?"

"Edward had a mate or at least he thought he did. Personally I think she was just a gold digger but there you go. She's called Faith and she was travelling with a guy called..."

"Let me guess... Jerome."

"You know them?"

"We've met. They are actually brother and sister turned by the same nomad about fifty years ago in Tennessee. I didn't think they travelled this far north."

"Well Jerome and Alice are definitely an item and she's as happy as a pig in shit."

"Well, well, it explains why the hatchet job on The Major. Any ideas about your stalker?"

"Plenty but nothing rational. It must be connected to The Major or Bella or both. So I guess we take a leisurely drive back towards Boulder and see what transpires."

I agreed and as we drove he told me the news, so Bella had a daughter and The Major had taken her as his. I wondered how he managed that but then he loved her so whatever happened he would never do anything to hurt her. The thought of taking on another man's child though...I wasn't sure I could do it but then I'd never found my mate so what did I know?"

"Could you have done that Peter? If Charlotte was pregnant when you met her, could you have accepted the baby as yours?"

"I don't know Garrett but then he's a special guy and she's a special girl. I just hope she doesn't go ape shit when she finds out what we did to Edward".

"With a little bit of luck she may never know Peter, after all she's hardly likely to ask now is she?"

Peter

I was keeping an eye on the rear view but I didn't see anything suspicious yet I still had the feeling we were being watched."

"No danger alarms?"

"No, just the weird feeling but it concerns me that we don't ever see anything. How can they be so good they avoid two of the most suspicious and canny vampires in our world? Whoever they are...they're shit hot."

"Maybe we should be asking a different question Peter. Why are we, or you, being followed or watched?"

"That's true but I don't see it gets us any closer to an answer."

"You only started getting the feeling when you got to the airport? After I flew out?"

"Yeah."

"OK, but it means someone was already on you or knew where you were going to be. Now what could they be looking for?"

"Well it isn't the Volturi because Felix has given the Major a free pass."

"OK then who else might be looking for Bella or him?"

"Edward but he's dead. Hey you don't think someone saw what we did? Maybe they're working for Carlisle?"

"But why follow you when he knew where I was as soon as I arrived? If someone saw us kill Edward then Carlisle wouldn't have been so pleasant when I arrived, he'd have done something about it. No, not Carlisle".

"Then it's not related to Edward unless...unless the Volturi are keeping an eye on us and they saw us kill Edward. Remember Aro wanted his gift for the guard."

"He'd have acted by now if he had eyes on the ground. He'd have had us killed or captured by now."

"OK Einstein you think of someone."

Garrett shook his head,

"I don't have the faintest idea, of course were wrong about Aro or Carlisle. After all you said whoever was following you wasn't an enemy and both of those would count as enemies."

"Well if we don't work it out before we get home then we can't go home and much as I like your company Garrett I'd rather have Charlotte in bed with me."

"Yeah I feel pretty much the same Peter...not Charlotte of course, but the thought of waking in your arms..."

"Hey don't even fucking go there."

We rang the ranch every few hours to get an update and heard all about how wonderful the baby was,

"Charlotte I hope you're not getting broody."

"Don't be silly its just good to see a softer side of The Major you know he was on the floor..."

"Whoa stop now before I throw up. Don't give me mental pictures of him playing fucking horsey or something please. As long as every one is OK. The Cullens still there?"

"Yes Rose and Emmett are still here. Rose is checking out Sky because we think she might have hearing problems"

"What?"

"Very funny Peter. When are you coming home?"

"Is Mr Horsey available for a quick neigh?"

"Ass hole!"

I waited and heard The Major come to the phone but there was a strange noise on the line,

"Can you hear something strange like a rumbling?"

"That's Sky, she's asleep on my shoulder"

"OK, well let's try to talk as adults for a few minutes Major. Garrett and I are no closer to finding the phantom stalker and we're fed up of driving so we thought we'd come back. Whoever it is isn't a threat I'm pretty sure of that. What do you think?"

"OK but keep your eyes peeled Peter."

We stopped to hunt in Cheyenne on the way and when we got back to the car there was a figure sitting in the back waiting for us, A figure neither of us recognised until he spoke,

"Get in gentlemen I think we need to talk."

Garrett started,

"Darius? We thought you were dead."

"I am, just get in. Hello Peter, you've led me a merry dance."

We slipped in the front and turned to look at the figure in the back, he sat slightly hunched and I could see he'd lost a hand and part of his lower arm. He noticed my gaze,

"Alligator food I'm afraid. It's a nuisance but there you go."

"Why didn't you let us know you were still alive? What about Bella and the baby?"

"Yes, Bella and my daughter. That's why I'm talking to you now. I need you both to promise me you wont tell anyone you saw me or that I'm still alive because soon it won't matter and I really will be dead. I hear The Major has taken Bella and the baby under his wing and that's fine, she was his in any case, I just borrowed her for a while. I'm sorry she got pregnant, it never occurred to me that she might although I suppose it should have. I've been a vampire too long! What did they call her?"

"Sky. Why don't you want them to know you are alive?"

"Because I'm going to Volterra. Its time to get my revenge on Caius Volturi and I expect to die in the attempt but hopefully I can take him with me. I just wanted to know that Bella is taken care of. I was worried he might refuse her with the baby. Sky, that's a nice name, is she pretty?"

"From all accounts yes."

"I wonder what my Sara would have made of her, she'd be jealous I'm sure. Take this."

He handed me a small box that rattled,

"It belonged to Sara and I'd like Sky to have it but tell the others it's from one of you."

"You should come back with us and meet your daughter."

He laughed bitterly,

"And spoil everything for her? No, they have a good man who is willing to look after and love them both and that's more than I could have asked for. I have to go now, remember I'm dead you never saw me, you never spoke to me."

He slipped out of the car with a pronounced limp and disappeared in the darkness while Peter and I sat in stunned silence.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter Forty Three

Peter

Garrett and I both sat in silence for a while unsure what to do next.

"You know The Major is going to ask who was following us and if we don't tell him he'll smell a rat. I guess we could stay away for now, save questions."

"Yeah right, how long do you think it will take him to work out there's something we're not telling him? Fuck, Darius has left us in a real bind, right up to our neck in it again."

"You should be used to that by now Peter, so what do we do?"

"I've no fucking idea. You know he doesn't stand a chance on his own in Volterra don't you? Not injured the way he is."

"Are you suggesting we accompany him because I can think of easier ways to commit suicide Peter?"

"He's your friend Garrett, you got a better idea? If he succeeds it saves Bella and Sky from being discovered and with Caius out of the way things will be easier."

"Take Caius out? Do you really think he can do it?"

"You tell me, you know him."

Garrett sat back in his seat and closed his eyes groaning but he knew I was right.

"OK but you know its gonna get us killed, besides if Aro touches one of us he's gonna know about Sky."

"Garrett, if he touches Darius he'll get the same, more reasons to watch his back. Fuck me, I always said The Major would get me killed and I fucking hate being right all the time. Come on then, we'll head towards the airport see if we can pick up his trail. It shouldn't be difficult, we're looking for a guy who limps and has only one arm. It sounds like a fucking comedy sketch I just wish it was."

I started the car and drove out to the airport praying we were in time to catch up with Darius before he left for Italy.

Garrett

When we pulled up, Peter dumped the car in a towing zone,

"Fuck 'em they can't get a fine out of dead man!"

And entered the terminal but as Peter headed for the booking desks I grabbed his arm.

"I think we're looking in the wrong place, Darius will have a private jet on stand by, I guarantee it."

"OK Where the fuck do they keep those?"

I gestured and he followed me out of the terminal building and towards a high chain link fence with security warnings and razor wire along the top.

"Why do I get the feeling they don't encourage visitors?"

We jumped the fence with ease and avoided a security patrol, they couldn't have caught us in any case but we didn't want to trigger an alert which might shut the airport down. In the distance I saw a small jet taxing out of as hanger,

"I bet that's him"

Peter nodded his agreement and we put on a burst of speed then the plane turned and waited, its engines running.

"Do you think the pilot will wait for us?"

I shook my head in exasperation

"Course he will Peter, why wouldn't he when he sees two maniacs trying to board his plane. Just get there and shut up."

Darius must have seen us coming and realised the plane couldn't take off before we reached him because the door slid open and we leapt in just as the engines roared loudly and the plane started to move along the runway.

"What the fuck are you two doing?"

"We thought you might like some help."

"Help? I thought this was a package holiday, I've even packed my shorts!"

Darius looked at Peter then back at me,

"Is he always like this?"

"Yeah but before you throw him out I should just point out that he's good in a fight."

"OK then but if you're wrong I'll come down on him from a great height."

"Nah, you got that wrong. If Garrett's wrong we'll all be going up in smoke but I get your meaning. So what's the plan?"

Darius

It was good to see the two of them although I didn't want to be responsible for any more deaths, my quarrel with Caius was a personal one. They might however be able to help by creating a diversion in Volterra.

"Aren't you at all curious about your daughter Darius?"

He shook his head,

"She isn't mine Garrett, The Major took her on without a question, she's his. Besides if I get attached to her then it's a betrayal of Sara. I want this over with Garrett, its been far too long. I'm tired of struggling with her loss and since Bella left things are a lot worse. Its time I killed the bastard then I can finally let go, death is something I'm looking forward to my friend. There's no need to tell anyone else about this."

"Hey unless they've got a Ouija board chances are we wont be telling anyone anything."

"Excuse my friend Darius he's a real pessimist."

"It pays to be one, then I can be pleasantly surprised if I'm still standing at the end. So come on what's your plan?"

"Well I had a small piece of luck a couple of days ago, one of my surveillance satellites caught Caius leaving the headquarters by one of the least well known exits in the mountainside. It seems he's up to his old tricks again. He's got himself a female hidden away just outside Pisa, the missing mate of an Italian vampire who upset him. Just maybe I can get to him outside Volterra, especially if there's something going on in the town to keep the rest of the Volturi occupied...which is where you two come in."

"Great, Volturi bait! Some fucking vacation this is going to be. Can I blow something up?"

Darius looked at me enquiringly,

"Peter has a fascination with explosives, its one of his many foibles."

"Hey that's a scurrilous rumour. I do not have any of them, the cream from the doctor worked a treat!"

Peter

I knew as soon as we landed I would have to tell The Major something but what? Well I had plenty of time to come up with a good explanation and hopefully he would be too preoccupied with Bella and Sky to give it too much thought. Once in Pisa Garrett went to rent a car while Darius waited with me as I rang the ranch.

"Peter? Where the hell are you? Don't you dare scare me like that again, going off without a word. Well?"

"Sorry baby I didn't think but I'll make it up to you. I can't tell you where I am at the moment but you don't need to worry, I'm with Garrett and we'll be home soon. Hows things there?"

"Quiet, Sky has some problems, they think she might be deaf and because she was early her legs aren't properly developed, something to do with the muscles I think."

I could see Darius, his face darkening with her every word so I cut in,

"Does Rosalie think things will improve?"

"She doesn't know but The Major is dead set on her walking and talking, he's so good with her Peter you'd swear Sky was his daughter."

"Yeah well I guess she is as far as he's concerned. Look Charlotte I have to go but don't worry. I'll ring again when I can, I love you baby."

I shut my phone as Darius laughed bitterly,

"See Peter, divine retribution for cheating on Sara."

He didn't say any more but I knew it hit him deeply which made me even more determined to help him get Caius Volturi once and for all.


	44. Chapter 44

**Yes folks I'm back so things should be back to normal today. Thanks for all the reviews while I was away, I did read them and look forward to reading more. Jules x**

Chapter Forty Four

Bella

Jasper and I sat together in the meadow with Sky who had grown considerably and become stronger in the month since her birth. Rose and Emmett had left reluctantly as Esme was becoming concerned they hadn't rung her or told her where they were.

"Don't worry Bella. We won't mention you I promise. Everyone thinks you are dead and with the baby I think that's the safest way for now but we will keep in touch and it won't be long before we visit again so don't you dare disappear"

I could see how much of a wrench it was for Rose and I promised her I would ring with updates when the coast was clear.

"I'll text you when its safe. Bye little one"

Rose kissed baby's forehead and I could see venom pooling in her eyes. Emmett winked and put his arm around her shoulder,

"We'll see you soon Bella."

After they left the place seemed so quiet. With Peter and Garrett still absent there was only Charlotte who seemed as fascinated by Sky as we both were. We took her out into the meadow to watch the flowers and the clouds. She was mesmerised by any movement and I had made her a mobile to hang over her crib, brightly coloured flowers, animals and clouds spun on a frame made by Jasper.

"Do you think it's the fact she was born so early that is to blame for her problems?"

"I have no idea but she will speak and hear Bella and if her body starts to produce venom it will hopefully mend any abnormalities caused by her arrival so early. If not then we'll find another way around it Bella."

He put his arm around me and pulled me down beside him with Sky on his chest and kissed my cheek. Then he stroked her silky ringlets.

"Sky Whitlock, what do you think little one?"

She lifted her tiny fist to touch his lips and he said her name again.

"Sky."

She touched her own lips and for a magical second I thought she was going to repeat his word but then she closed her eyes again and dozed.

"Bella, I think we should leave soon. Peter and Charlotte are known friends of mine and if my name is ever connected with you or Darius this is the first place they will look."

"Where will we go? Do you think it would put Sky in danger?"

"I don't know but I'm not taking any chances. I thought perhaps Philadelphia. Its far enough from everything and I know the city. We could find somewhere out in the country, give us privacy to teach Skye. She can't go to school, her birth isn't registered and she's a hybrid, we have no idea how quickly she will develop but going by the past month its going to be phenomenally rapid. I will arrange a birth certificate for her though, she'll need it when she gets older."

"With both our names on it?"

"Of course. Bella, you know how I feel about you but I'm not so sure how you feel about me. I understand its early days but I just want to make sure you feel you are doing the right thing for the right reasons. You don't have to stay with me to use my name, I can arrange for you to have everything you need, money, a home, security, and of course anything Skye needs too. I'd hate to think you are staying with me just for her sake or because you are scared of life on your own."

I sat up unable to believe that I hadn't made my feelings clear enough for him, surely he'd felt my love for him but was he afraid to trust his own senses?

"Jasper I'm so sorry that you feel this way, I thought I'd explained properly but obviously not. Do you think Charlotte would babysit for one evening?"

That threw him completely,

"Of course, was there something you need to do? I could look after Sky if you like, unless you'd rather I didn't."

I was so frustrated that he wasn't seeing things.

"No it's not that, look Jasper I'm not very good with words these days so please bear with me. Could you look after Sky for a little while?"

"Now you mean?"

Yes now."

"Sure."

He picked her up off his chest where she watched the flowers waving in the breeze and held her up in the air. I saw her little legs kick feebly which almost made me cry but there was something important I needed to do so I left them in the meadow and ran back to the house relieved to find Charlotte.

"Is everything OK Bella? You look flustered"

"Charlotte I need a favour, well two really and one is a big one but I can't think of another way round it. Do you think you could babysit Sky this evening?"

"Babysit? Of course I will, that's hardly a big favour Bella you know I love to have her."

"Yes but, and here's the big favour, could you take her out somewhere? I really need some time alone with Jasper and I'm not sure I'd have the courage to ask him to take me somewhere."

She smiled at me and pulled me into a hug,

"You know something girl, I thought you'd never get round to it. Give me an hour and I'll collect her, you're still in the meadow?"

I nodded,

"Bella don't look so scared and guilty, you aren't planning a murder, just a seduction."

I coloured at the word.

"I'm not sure I can do this Charlotte but I just can't make him understand how much I love him."

"Take it slow and easy and it will be fine. Forget everything and everybody else, just concentrate on each other. OK?"

I nodded and turned to leave.

"Oh, I'll set the scene for you. Candles, wine, flowers."

"Don't you think that might be a little OTT?"

"Maybe but who cares. After all how often do you get to seduce the love of your life? I'll warn you now though, if Peter finds out about this he will tease you unmercifully when, and if, he ever gets back! I dread to think what he and Garrett are up to now. Thinking about it, young Sky and I might make it a two night holiday. What do you think?"

I smiled and nodded wondering how it would feel not to see Sky for two whole days but knowing Jasper and I needed time alone. Something we never really had since he found me at the motel.

Jasper

When Bella got back she was very stressed and nervous but it was tinged with a little excitement and I wondered what she and Charlotte had been talking about. While she was away I'd stood Sky on her legs and taking her weight walked her a few steps. It was true her legs were very weak but I thought with exercise and patience we could build the muscles up if her own venom didn't heal her. She kept her eyes on me the whole time and I saw her smile at me for the very first time. She put her fingers to my lips and waited so I spoke her name slowly and she smiled again then pulled my fingers to her lips and I thought perhaps she was hungry but instead she attempted to make the shape of her name with her own lips. I was astounded, she was only just over a month old and already she sat up and held things although everything went into her mouth to be explored. She still hadn't made a sound, not even to cry, just gurgles but I knew she was taking everything in. Charlotte said she was more like a year old human baby but I had nothing to judge her by. I told Bella what she'd done and we tried again. When Bella saw Sky's fingers first on my lips then her own she started to cry,

"You said she would speak and I really think you will help her to. Thank you."

She leaned in and kissed me which always got the same response from Sky, she wasn't going to be left out and squirmed angrily until we both kissed her too.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter Forty Five

Bella

When Charlotte came for Sky she didn't explain just took her from Jasper and winked,

"We're going on an outing see you two later. Have fun."

He watched mystified as Charlotte with Sky in her arms climbed into the car fastening Sky in her baby seat then with a toot of the horn drove off.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm the only one who doesn't know what's happening?"

I looked at him innocently,

"Probably because you are. Come on"

I took his hand and pulled him to his feet then we walked back together to the house, my nerves ramping up with each step.

He stopped at the door.

"Bella either you tell me what's going on or I think I might scream with the tension coming off you."

I put a hand to his mouth,

"In a minute Jasper, just a minute more."

He looked at me and I could see he was getting nervous himself, how was I going to do this? Would he refuse? Walk away or more likely run screaming! I had to take the chance now I had engineered it. Inside the fire flickered and the room was lit by a dozen thick cream candles. On the hearth stood a bottle of wine and a single red rose. Taking a deep breath I pulled him over to the huge thick rug by the fire and pulled him down to sit beside me.

"Would you pour me a glass of wine?"

He did so and held it out, noting my shaking hand as I took it.

"If you'd feel better I could..."

"Hush please."

He stopped turning to look into my eyes,

"Jasper, I've made a mess of things, trying to explain myself to you. One day Darius asked me if there were someone special in my life, someone like his Sara he meant, and I denied it but it was a lie and he knew it."

"What did he say when you told him about Edward?"

"I didn't"

"Why not?"

"Because he would have known it wasn't true. I'd already found out that Edward wasn't my soul mate, you said yourself I was pulling away from him and you were right. Did it ever occur to you to wonder why?"

"Why?"

"Why you noticed?"

"I feel emotions Bella, that's how I knew and it's why you are driving me crazy with your nerves right now, please Bella."

"What do you feel now?"

He looked at me and I saw the struggle in his own eyes.

"Please Jasper, tell me what you feel."

"I think you want to tell me who you really were thinking of when he asked you.",

"What do you feel? Stop thinking and analysing and tell me what you feel."

"OK, a warmth tinged with shyness and a terrible frustration and I sense I'm responsible."

"You are Jasper Whitlock so please close your eyes"

"Why?"

"It will make it easier for me to explain if you aren't looking at me."

He closed his eyes but I sensed he waiting for the axe to fall so when he felt my lips on his he flinched and they flew open with surprise. I put my hands behind his head and kept him close until he returned the kiss. It was sweeter than I could have imagined , this first sensual kiss, and his hair felt so silky through my fingers. I pulled him down so we lay together on the rug and kissed him again, this time looking into his eyes. When our lips parted I asked him again

"What do you feel now?"

He hesitated,

"Well?"

"Love and a deep desire but I have no idea if its mine or yours."

"Then ask me Jasper"

I waited as he swallowed nervously,

"Very well, are these emotions I'm feeling mine or yours?"

"Ours I hope. Jasper it was you all the time, I was just too blind to see it but Darius knew somehow. Its why he told me I could trust only Garrett and you even though you'd never met. He seemed to know that you were my Sara."

"Bella you don't need..."

I cut him off quickly,

"Yes I do. I need you to know how I feel about you. This has nothing to do with Sky this is about you and I. It's the one time I'm glad you can read my emotions. You can't falsify those so what you feel in my emotions is the real thing. I'm trying to tell you that it's always been you, even though I didn't know it until recently and this has nothing to do with your offer to look after us. You see that Sky should have been your daughter if only things had been different but already you have a connection with her, its so obvious. Now I want you to be mine and no one else's. I love you Jasper and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I won't ask for eternity, that is a step too far to push you but..."

"Bella"

"Yes?"

"Be quiet."

He stopped me saying any more as his lips met mine and the flames inside my body leapt up in a way they never had before. As I felt his hands on my face I threw my own around him sliding up underneath his shirt to caress his back. It didn't feel cold to me, not as I had expected but soft and smooth. He pulled away and I thought he was upset by my actions but instead he pulled it off over his head and lay back down and I could see the warm glow of the flames reflected in his eyes which were much darker than usual and I knew it was nothing to do with hunger for my blood. As his hands reached inside my own shirt I pulled it off, impatient to feel his hands on my body and as his fingers found my breasts I gasped in delight.

"You are so beautiful Bella, so very beautiful."

"Jasper, will you make love to me please."

He needed no second bidding, instead gently removing my jeans and his own until we were both naked and our bodies finally became one with a burst of pleasure that took my breath away. I pulled him closer, further inside me, and when we climaxed it was together as if a single emotion shared by two minds. As I lay with my head on his naked chest my arm wound around him I felt I had come home.

"You know I'll never let you go now Bella"

"I'm glad, there's nowhere else I could ever want to be."

"I want to make a life of our own, away from everyone else as I told you this afternoon. Will you come away with me Bella? Somewhere of our own, you, me, and Sky?"

"Yes Jasper I'd love to but what about the others though? They've done so much for us."

"We'll invite them to visit when we're ready but I think we need to be alone for a while."

I nodded, my hand caressing him until he was ready to make love to me again. This time it was slower and more intense for that reason and afterwards he carried me up to bed with the opened bottle of wine and even tasted it without making a face,

"I can't say it does much for me but it gives your cheeks a glow."

"No, that's you not the wine. So are we going to tell the others?"

"You think they wont know when they get back?"

"I didn't mean that, I meant that we're leaving"

"Yes, well start looking tomorrow. The choice is down to you my Bella."

"Somewhere isolated so we can be alone with Sky and teach her to walk, you've already started to make progress and she's growing so fast, a years worth in just over a month. I'm just worried she'll keep ageing that rapidly."

"I don't think so Bella, there's still a lot of you in her, it's really only her development rate and diet that are vampire like but if you're really worried there is always Carlisle"

"No, if he tells anyone then the Volturi might hunt us down. I don't trust him."

"I'm not sure we can keep everything secret indefinitely Bella, there are too many people involved. Not Peter and Garrett, they'd die before giving us away but like you I don't trust Carlisle as I once did."

I cuddled close to his naked body and fell asleep listening to his plans for our future.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter Forty Six

Peter

I hated flying because someone else was in control and just sitting around pissed me right off. Darius had seated himself on his own and reclined his seat closing his eyes so it was obvious he wasn't going to be much fun.

"Hey Garrett, any ideas how we're supposed to sneak into Volterra and kick ass so laughing boy here can kill Caius?"

"I thought I might build a catapult and use you instead of stones or balls of fire. You can talk them into submission."

"Now that shows you're thinking Garrett. Stupid thoughts but at least the little gray cells are firing. I was thinking of something that just might result in us getting away intact. It appeals more to my sense of self preservation."

"Right, I'll see what I can come up with Peter. We've got plenty of time to make plans."

I nodded and sat back trying to think of a way to stir up the hornet's nest without getting royally and quite possibly fatally stung. Darius could get Caius when he was off to get his end away but we needed to keep the rest of the evil fuckers amused while he did so. Actually Garrett's idea of catapulting fireballs into the citadel wasn't as stupid as he thought. Fire would keep their attention focused on Volterra but lobbing balls made of flaming gas soaked rags onto a stone building didn't really have the desired effect. There had to be another way...I just had to think of it.

Garrett

I knew Peters devious mind was ticking away and I left him to it, when he was this quiet he was at his most dangerous. I watched Darius who to all intents and purposes was asleep although in vampire terms this was just relaxing. I wondered what The Major would do if he found out Darius was still alive. The baby might be his but Bella most definitely wasn't, she belonged body and soul to The Major. Bella would be torn I was sure, the father of her daughter still alive but not wanting to see or speak to her or his daughter. I found that hard to understand, how he could willingly walk away from that miracle, revenge and his beloved Sara taking priority, but it was none of my business.

"Stop trying to analyze me Garrett."

Darius had opened his eyes and turned to look at me,

I know what you're thinking, how you view my actions but you aren't me. For centuries I've waited for just the right time to get my revenge on Caius for what he did to my Sara, to me. Bella was never meant to happen and Sky most definitely not. I should have killed Bella, it was my intention but there was something about her that just spoke to me. I betrayed my sweet Sara and I will never forgive myself for that Garrett. At least this way I will finish things and join her in the darkness of death. I'm tired Garrett, tired of the hatred, tired of the fight to remain vigilant, to keep plotting and planning."

" Aren't you even curious about your daughter?"

"She's not mine Garrett, she belongs to Bella and whoever she chooses to bestow her love on, The Major. I don't want any more ties, no reason to keep on living. You heard Charlotte, the baby has problems, she may not survive. Its divine retribution, Sara's wrath."

" That's crap and you know it. With all that was going against her the very fact she survived is a miracle."

" There are no miracles in my world Garrett, if there had been then my Sara would be with me now. Do you see her? Because I sure as hell don't but I feel her, in here."

He touched his temple and then his chest.

"Just let me die Garrett, the way Bella thought I did. She deserved a lot more than a broken and weary man like me."

He closed his eyes again then and lay back once more and he did indeed look broken and weary. I had never thought one of our kind could look as if they wanted to die but Darius did and nothing anyone could say or do would change that, not even the temptation of a new life, part of himself.

Peter

Well he was a bundle of fucking laughs! Still it was good news for The Major so I was willing to help him find that death he craved so much.

" Hey Darius, those tunnels, the one Caius uses to sneak out. Do they run under the citadel itself?"

" Yes, why?"

" Are they guarded?"

"Most of them but there are a few that aren't, like the one he uses. Why?"

"Well I was just thinking that a big bang should make them sit up and take notice. Especially if its right under their asses."

" Can you do that? It's bedrock there."

"Yeah but if there are small chambers we could maybe start a chain reaction. It would take a bit longer, get the explosives and get in to set it up then out again. Are you on a strict deadline?"

" How long do you need?"

" Depends. If you can source the explosives and detonators not long."

"Give me a list of what you want. I'll have it waiting when we get there. Once I leave you at the entrance you have until Caius comes for a visit to set it up."

"Right, so plenty of warning then! Shit I love it when it goes down to the wire. Who knows we might blow ourselves up too,"

"Great that makes me feel so much better Peter."

"Oh come on Garrett, its great to live dangerously sometimes. I mean, take on the entire Volturi in their lair without a safety net, it'll be fucking great."

He groaned and reclined his seat and I knew what he was thinking. Was he the only sane one on this plane? The only one without a death wish? He was probably right about being sane but what the hell, we all had to go sometime and I thought going out with a bang was fucking ace!

Darius

I would never admit it but having these two with me was a comfort, I didn't want to survive my encounter with Caius, just make sure he went either before or with me and having them to act as decoy for the Volturi would make things so much easier. I radioed ahead so Peter's things would be waiting, speaking to ghosts from the misty past, voices that thought me already dead. I guess they were right in as much as the Darius they knew was long dead, left in his place only a bitter and vengeful shade. Bella was the first person, human or vampire, who had touched me in so long I couldn't remember but what we had done meant little to me. Even the daughter it had produced paled into insignificance against my need for revenge. I hoped that Bella would never tell her about me, I wanted to be dead and forgotten just as my Sara would be when I was gone. I heard them talking but I kept my eyes shut until we touched down in Italy when suddenly I was full of energy and excitement,

" At last Sara, it's almost over my love and I'll be joining you really soon."


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter Forty Seven

Darius

Outside the airport a courier was waiting with a large box which he handed to me once given the password and he left straight away looking nervously over his shoulder. A human who felt the threat of not just one but three very dangerous predators. We rented a car and found a small hotel outside the city renting two rooms and went up with the map of the area around Volterra in my bag. Garrett had been to the town before and remembered the general layout but it was virgin territory for Peter so we went through it carefully. He was most interested in the least known part of the town, the catacombs beneath the Volturi citadel. I drew him a map from memory showing the tunnels and store rooms I remembered and as it emerged onto paper his smile broadened.

"It looks perfect Darius. I could blow the whole place to bits given time and the right tools but for now I think I can distract the guard for you easily enough."

" Good. I don't know how long it will be before Caius goes visiting but from what I've seen he doesn't stay away too long. He always has a couple of the guard, his most trusted allies, with him and its those I want you to distract. If you can send them back into the town I can take Caius."

" Right. I need an hour in the catacombs beforehand. Can I use the same entrance or is there another that's not guarded but not too far away?"

"I know another one but its partly blocked, you'll have to force your way in. Once inside it joins with the main tunnels after about three hundred feet."

" When did he leave last time?"

" You've got a day maybe two but I can't guarantee any longer."

"It's time to rock and rock then"

Peter

Darius drove out to the base of the mountain that Volterra perched on the side of and we went in on foot taking care to be vigilant but there was no sign of anything suspicious and when Garrett helped me move some of the rock fall I wriggled through with the box and left him to guard the entrance while I went about my work in the maze of tunnels. Some held recent scents and I stayed clear of them, I didn't want any alarms sounded because some keen nose detected a strange scent. It didn't take long to find a few good places to hide the charges and set the detonators. When I returned to the others who were staying out of sight among the caves and boulders scattered all around I heard the news, Caius had made arrangements to visit his mistress that evening, I was about to ask how Darius knew but decided it was none of my business so I just nodded when he asked if everything was ready,

" Just give the word. I can do this on my own if you want Garrett's help."

He shook his head looking at his bad arm,

" It looks worse than it is Peter, I can handle Caius. I only need a couple of seconds. As soon as you blow the place get away, straight to the airport, the jet will be waiting and ready to take off. Don't hang around I don't want your deaths to my name, is that understood?"

" Sure, the last thing I need is the fucking Volturi on my tail. You wont see us for dust that's a certainty."

Garrett

Peter and I waited at one vantage point the detonator control ready in his hand while Darius had picked his ambush spot and was so well camouflaged we had a job to pick him out among the boulders.

" That guy has guts Garrett. I'm not sure I could do that, willingly give up my life for a dead woman."

" I bet you could if Charlotte had suffered the way Sara did."

He nodded after thinking about it,

" Yeah I guess you're right but living all those years just waiting, he's got fucking patience I'll grant you that."

We subsided into silent watchfulness for the next hour then saw a movement at the entrance to Caius little exit and I put three fingers up to Peter. I would count him down once the three emerged and we all had our fingers crossed that Caius wouldn't return with the others. Darius didn't seem to think he would or maybe he just couldn't care less, once in the open Darius would take him down one way or another. I watched as one of the guard came out and looked around warily before signalling the way was clear. Next to emerge was Caius and I dropped one finger. He was followed rapidly by the second guard and I dropped another finger giving them time to get far enough from the entrance that the explosions wouldn't be too readily identified then dropped the third. For a second I thought he'd failed but then there was a low rumble underground and the three stopped looking around, Caius sent one of the guards back to see if he could identify what had happened. When he returned shaking his head Caius sent the other along with him,

" Find out what that was and get back as quickly as you can."

As the two guards approached the entrance I saw Darius spring his trap and at the same moment Peter leapt out onto one of the guard leaving the other for me. We had decided if we thought thy might pose a problem we'd take them out and we did.

Darius

I stepped out into Caius path smiling in welcome and he froze, his eyes narrowing,

"Well, well, Darius, I always thought rumours of your death were premature but you look the worse for wear. What have you been doing to yourself? Still thinking about Sara? She was so sweet, so soft, and willing."

I didn't let him bait me, I just stood there waiting for him to make his move and when it came I was ready. I had put my weight on my bad leg giving me the use of the good one to launch myself at him as he sprang at me. We crashed together and I clasped my arm around his chest holding us close, almost like lovers and smiled into his face.

" I dreamed of this for many years Caius. How I would look you in the eye and send you to hell and finally its happening."

He struggled but there was no way I was letting go. The arm missing hand and forearm was lodged in his rib cage and the other held him really tightly pulling us close, chest to chest. He heard the small click at the same time I did,

"Sorry Caius there's no escape from this, its for Sara."

I counted down 3, 2, 1

" I'm coming Sara."

I never heard the bang as the incendiary device I had built into a vest I wore exploded but there was a fraction of a second when the orange glow seared my retina and I saw Sara smiling in welcome.

Peter

We saw the fireball where Caius and Darius had stood and ran back to the car which we'd parked heading downhill towards Pisa and Garrett put his foot to the floor. We had to get to the jet before the Volturi realised what had happened and sent the guard to watch for the saboteurs at the airport and train station. Not until we saw the airport perimeter did Garrett slow down and we jumped the fences avoiding security and headed for the private jet hangers. Our plane was still there, engines running and the pilot seeing us appear put a hand up and started to taxi,

" I hope he knows we're going with him Garrett only he's loading the speed on."

We only just made it as the plane left the runway and turning I could see why he'd acted the way he did. On the same runway and only a few feet behind us as the wheels lifted was a Jeep with four black cloaked figures in it.

" Now that was a close shave my friend"

We collapsed into our seats and relaxed as the plane broke through the clouds into the sunshine above, headed back to America and Charlotte.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter Forty Eight

Bella

Things between Jasper and myself were much more relaxed now and although Charlotte was sad at the thought we would be leaving she understood why.

"Don't think you'll be getting away altogether. As soon as my idiot husband gets back from whatever nefarious little scheme he and Garrett have got themselves embroiled in I'll be visiting. Oh yes, Rose rang while you were out, just to check on her patient. I told her Sky had put on some weight and shot up. You realise she's the size and development of a three year old already and she's only two and a half months old. All the clothes I made for her are too small already."

"So that's what you were doing this morning? Making her new ones, thanks Charlotte, for everything."

"Just take care of The Major and little Sky that's all I ask."

"I will."

When we finally got a date for moving to our new home I was so excited, it felt like I was finally starting my new life with my family. Charlotte had helped me buy some things already and Jasper had made a walker for Sky who still couldn't walk alone although her legs were certainly stronger now. Peter who had finally returned without Garrett but tight lipped about where they had been or what they'd been doing helped him. She and Jasper had developed their own communication using mouth shapes and by touching his throat as he spoke to her she managed an approximation of her name plus mummy and daddy. She still didn't respond to external noises and as a result was scared easily when she didn't know someone was close to her. We all made a special effort to make sure we approached from the front but it wasn't always easy and then Jasper came home with a stray dog he'd found about to be destroyed. A scruffy mongrel with some Labrador and some collie on its make up somewhere. When he explained what he was training it to do I was touched. Ben as he called the dog would alert Sky to anyone approaching, the door bell going, the telephone, and anyone calling her name. Within two weeks the two were inseparable Ben sleeping by the side of her bed and walking beside her walker during the day.

Our new home was small so it didn't overwhelm Sky and her room was next to the sitting room so we were close if there were any problems. It was wonderful to have our own space and while our days were filled looking after Sky our nights were even more special. We made love by the open fire or in the huge bed Jasper had built himself. I had been amazed at the range of his talents, he could turn his hand to almost anything

"I learned a lot from my father, he had to be able to build anything we needed. There weren't the stores like there are now, or the money."

One day I came in from the garden to hear a guitar playing and suddenly I remembered Darius and had to force the tears away. When I opened the door to peep into Sky's room she was sitting on the floor opposite Jasper who was playing a simple tune while she touched the strings as if feeling the music. Then he held it for her to strum the strings but it wasn't random, she was copying what he had played and at the end she smiled and clapped her hands together with glee while Ben wagged his tail at her side.

Later we all sat together and played her favourite game. We would make sounds with differing things, rustling paper, ringing a little silver bell Charlotte had given her, Ben's bark, and slowly she seemed to be hearing a little, just enough that she could recognise some of the noises and every time she got one right she and I would run round the room shouting and clapping our hands watched in our victory lap by an indulgent Jasper. She now made noises but words were still beyond her for now, the very fact she could vocalise gave us hope for the future. Rose rang to check on her progress once a month and was eager to visit soon but we wanted just a little longer alone in our own little world and bless her, she did understand. She told me that Esme and Carlisle still spoke about me from time to time and Edwards girlfriend was still living at the house although it was pretty apparent that he wasn't coming back and we all had our theory as to why! I sometimes wondered about my parents but I never asked or encouraged Jasper to speak of them. If I thought too much about them I would become sad. They thought I was dead while in reality not only was I alive and blissfully happy but they had a granddaughter they would never know. It just wouldn't be possible or safe for them to meet Sky.

Jasper left to hunt regularly, bringing back blood for Sky although she now ate both human food and blood showing no particular preference for one or the other. While he was away Sky, Ben and I would do something special. Camp out by the river, she was a real water baby, or watch cartoons with no sound, in fact they were funnier that way! She liked to paint and was a good drawer, much better than me. By the time she was eight months old she could write her name and draw recognisable figures but her favourite subject was Ben. Her room was covered in pictures and photographs of Ben and her, in the river or painting. Ben used his paws much to her delight and he even allowed her to dress him up in fancy dress and take photos so we had Ben the cowboy, spaceman, alien, flower, and anything else her varied imagination and my sewing skills could manage.

This time we made a picnic and packing it in Ben's panniers that Jasper had made we walked down to the creek and spread out a picnic rug then she stripped off and leaving her walker shuffled on her bottom to the bank and launched herself in with a cry that meant she was happy. Ben looked at me then followed her, in landing beside her with a great gout of water which she loved. I knew she was safe with him. Ben never left her side especially in the water. I sat against a rock with a book but these days I didn't get much time to read and I was tired. The last few weeks I'd found myself falling asleep when she had her nap in the afternoon. The rest of the time she was a dynamo keeping us all on our toes. Jasper had suggested a trip to the ocean to give us a rest. We were due to leave at the end of the week to a place on Cape Cod that Garrett owned which was isolated enough for our needs and I was looking forward to it very much.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter Forty Nine

Bella

I must have dozed off because Ben's barking woke me up with a start, he never barked unless there was danger and I shot to my feet looking around. Standing the other side of the creek was a figure and with a start I realized I recognized it.

"Jake?"

He looked from the water to me and nodded then stepped back and jumped across to stand my side of the creek.

"I was right. I knew you weren't dead but they wouldn't believe me and here you are."

Ben was still barking as he trod water beside Sky who was looking at Jake warily. I beckoned her out of the water and wrapped a towel around her as I helped her out followed by Ben who stood shaking water all over Jake's shorts. Putting her on the blanket with paper and a pen and a sandwich I turned back to him.

"Hello Jake."

"Who's that?"

He nodded at Sky who was drawing intently,

"My daughter Sky."

"Who's the father? You're still human. I didn't expect that. For a corpse you look surprisingly healthy Bella."

He sounded bitter.

"Jasper Whitlock and yes I'm still human as you can see"

"Jasper? You mean Edward's brother? Well at least you kept it in the family! I wonder what your dad would say to now you were playing happy families while he was drinking his sorrow away?"

"That's not how it was Jake but I'm not explaining to you. Is Charlie OK?"

"Yeah no thanks to you."

He stepped forward and Ben got to his feet growling and baring his teeth.

"Shut up mutt."

"Don't talk to him like that. He looks after Sky and he's feeling your aggression so back off Jake."

"What do you mean looks after her? She looks fine to me. Hey Sky, what are you drawing?"

She didn't hear him and carried on,

"Manners need improving but then I guess with a leech for a father... Hey kid"

He took two steps towards her and Ben attacked biting Jake's leg before backing off,. Swerving to miss a kick aimed at him. Blood ran down Jake's leg but I just stood,

"That was your own fault, now back off Jake."

Sky had seen Ben attack and cried out pulling herself over to me and climbing up my leg until I picked her up and cuddled her, looking into her face and smiling so she knew there was nothing to worry about.

"What happened to her?"

"She was born too soon, she's deaf and she can't walk, that's why she has Ben so please Jake don 't threaten her."

He nodded and I saw him look at Sky with a much softer expression,

"So vampire blood didn't stop her from having problems?"

"No."

"Will she learn eventually or is she always going to be like this?"

"She'll learn. Why are you here?"

"I've been looking for you, a private quest you could say."

"Why?"

"I never believed Victoria killed you. No body, no trace, no death. Why did you leave?"

"I didn't, not willingly but its a long story."

"Did he take you by force, Jasper?"

"No, it wasn't him."

"You mean there are more leeches lining up to get a piece of you? You almost destroyed your father. Why didn't you contact him? Let him know you were alive?"

"I couldn't and now I can't go back, I can't be Bella Swan any more. There are people who would like to find me Jake, people who would take me and hurt Sky."

"You mean vampires? The Volturi?"

"Yes. How did you find me?"

"I have a keen nose."

Would you like to join us for a picnic?"

He looked down at his leg and I noticed the bite was almost healed.

"How did you do that?"

He ignored my second question but walked slowly to the rug and sat down beside Sky watching her as she drew him.

"She's good"

"Yes she is. Here."

I handed him a sandwich, gave another to Sky and shook some kibble into a bowl for Ben who was still watching Jake warily, his hackles raised.

"Its OK boy, I'm not going to hurt you or your friend."

Ben seemed to understand Jake's words because he relaxed and fell on his bowl as if he hadn't seen food for a week which was quite usual for him.

"So you live here?"

"Yes."

"With Sky and Jasper?"

"Yes"

"Very cosy. Will Charlie ever see his grand-daughter?"

"No it's not safe, I told you."

"Yeah so you said. The baddies with fangs are watching for you, sounds scary"

"Jake you don't understand. You mustn't tell anyone where I am"

"Not even Charlie and Renee?"

"No, no one"

He sat chewing his sandwich then Sky handed him her drawing shyly,

He looked at it and grinned,

"She sees a lot more than you think. Thank you"

She smiled at him and took another piece of paper and her pencil and started drawing again.

"She's good, very perceptive."

He handed me the paper and I looked at the drawing confused at first. One side of Jake's face was a good likeness but the other side was a wolf's face with a grin.

"How did she see that?"

He shrugged,

"I take it you know what I am then?"

"Yes Jasper told me, you're a guardian wolf."

"Yeah, well I didn't guard you too well did I?"

"I'm not your responsibility, I never was Jake."

We sat there till the sun started to set and Sky fell asleep, her head on Ben's side.

"I have to take her home but thank you for telling me about Charlie and Renee, I'm glad they got back together, they sound happy enough."

"Yeah but the candle still burns every night in your bedroom window. They hope it will guide you back one day."

"I can't go back Jake, I've explained to you so please don't keep on."

"I'll walk you back unless you don't want me to."

"I don't mind. Can you carry the panniers? I think Ben's tired too."

He nodded and folded the blanket as I picked Sky up gently so as not to wake her. As I straightened up I felt a pain in my back, great! That was all I needed. We walked back slowly over the rough ground and we had just come in sight of the house when I tripped and Jake dropped the picnic things and snatched Sky from my arms as I hit the ground. As soon as I landed I knew something was wrong, the pain in my back was worse and there was a sharp pain in my stomach.

"Jake take Sky and Ben back to the house and lay her on her bed please then come back for me."

He looked at me inquiringly,

"Please Jake go."

As soon as he was out of sight I attempted to get up but the pain in my stomach cut through me like a knife and I felt a growing ache. Oh God no!

I gritted my teeth and staggered to my feet holding my stomach and walking unsteadily towards the house then I saw Jake speeding back. He lifted me up ignoring my complaints and ran back with me. Inside he took me straight upstairs and put me on the bed pulling a blanket over me then knelt by the side,

"Tell me what to do Bella."

I shook my head, the tears coming hot now,

"Nothing Jake. I think I'm pregnant again but I think I'm going to lose it."

"I'll be back."

He ran down the stairs as I lay back, my eyes closed and the tears flowing faster.

"Here"

He handed me a drink of something that smelled foul,

"What is it?"

"Something I heard about on the res. I noticed you have some growing wild. They use it when women were miscarrying, it's supposed to stop it. I don't know if it will work but its worth a try."

I nodded and gulped the hot liquid down, it tasted like a mixture of cough linctus and wood shavings and I all but gagged but forced it all down.

"Now you sleep. I'll go find Jasper."

I shook my head,

"Don't leave Sky Jake please. She can't manage alone."

"OK, does he have a cell phone with him?"

I nodded,

"The number's in mine"

I felt myself drifting off as he left the room. Whatever he'd given me was working, I felt numb all over and my head swum. Maybe he's poisoned me I thought as darkness descended.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter Fifty

Jasper

I had an uneasy feeling so when my phone went I grabbed it straight away.

"Bella what's wrong darlin'?"

"It's not Bella its Jake. Jacob Black."

"Jacob? What the hell are you doing with Bella's phone. Is she OK?"

"No, I've put her to bed, I think she might be losing the baby. I've done what I can but you should get back here quickly. Do you want me to contact anyone?"

"No, I'll be there as soon as a can. How's Sky?"

"She's fine, asleep at the moment and don't worry I'll keep an eye on her."

"Thanks, I'll be a few hours."

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere."

I put my phone down too worried to ask him anything else. Bella hadn't told me she was pregnant, maybe she wasn't sure or she didn't want to tempt fate but I prayed to every one of the Gods to keep her safe and the baby too if possible but Bella first. I ran as I'd never run before, the countryside going by in a blur, and cursing I'd come so far. I considered ringing Charlotte but she was even further away so I just concentrated on getting home. As it was the sun was rising over the house when it came in sight and I crashed through the front door to find Sky and Ben on the floor with Jake playing a card game. He got up when he saw me,

"Sorry, I thought it would be best to keep your daughter occupied. I gave her some cereal, I hope that was OK."

"Fine. Bella?"

"She's still asleep upstairs"

I ran up the stairs frightening Sky who started to cry but then I heard Jake speaking to her gently and she went quiet.

In our room Bella lay curled up hugging my pillow her face pale and peaceful. Kneeling beside her I touched her face, relieved she didn't have a fever and her eyes flickered open.

"No more of that disgusting brew please Jake."

When her eyes focused she cried my name and threw her arms around me.

"Jasper, I'm so glad you're back. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I was scared it would be tempting fate. I really thought I was going to lose the baby but the disgusting drink Jake gave me stopped it. Thank God he was here."

I smoothed her hair and kissed her forehead as Jake came in with a mug containing something that smelled frankly disgusting, I could see Bella's point!.

"Time for your medicine Bella. Its working so stop pulling faces and drink."

He handed her the mug and nodded at me,

"So far so good. I rang a friend and don't worry, I didn't give any details. She told me Bella has to keep taking this herb every four hours for three days. Hopefully that will be enough. If not we can repeat the process. It smells bloody awful so I can only guess what it tastes like!"

"Thank you Jacob, for everything. I'm sorry I frightened Sky but I'm grateful you calmed her for me."

"No problem, and Ben and I are getting along fine since he bit me."

"Ben bit you?"

"Yeah I think he wanted to prove he wasn't afraid of the big bad wolf."

I was so relieved I just nodded and went back downstairs to apologise to my daughter for scaring her.

"Daddy."

She held out a picture to me,

"Jake, wolf man"

"Scary isn't it? I think she sees more than the average kid. She's a real sweetie."

"Yes, she's intelligent and beautiful just like her mother."

"She's gonna be OK you know. Our medicine may seem a little archaic to you but its working"

"Jake you have my gratitude but what exactly are you doing here?"

"I left the tribe and the pack. They didn't like the fact I kept insisting that Bella was still alive. I didn't believe that Victoria could have stolen Bella and killed her and dispose of the body so no one, not vampire or the wolves could find it and get killed by the pack in a matter of hours. I left, branched out on my own and I've been wandering ever since, just following my instincts I guess. I'd been travelling this area in wolf form when I came across her scent and I knew I'd been right. I met up with Bella and Sky at the creek and joined them. They were on their way home when Bella tripped. I guess that must have started it. I noticed the plant growing wild as I took Sky and Ben back to the house. My Grandmother was a...wise woman... and I guess some of what she told us sunk in."

"I'm very glad it did"

"Me too, so I decided what the hell, Bella was still human so it should work. When I contacted another girl I knew, not from our tribe I hasten to add, she told me what to do about doses so I thought I'd try. Why is she still human? I'd have thought you'd have changed her by now. She said it wasn't you who snatched her by the way."

"It wasn't but we've been together a while now. Bella hadn't wanted me to change her and now I think I know why. She wanted to give me a child"

"Another one you mean"

I explained a little, just enough and he nodded,

"Yeah that sounds like Bella. So are you going to change her?"

"As soon as she asks me Jake, but this pregnancy delays it a while. She won't give up this baby."

"No, that's Bella, ever the martyr. Well I guess its down to us then."

"Us?"

"Yeah, me Medicine Man, you Expectant Father. It isn't quite how I imagined finding Bella again but hey, its different!"

Bella

I was so relieved that Jasper was back and I'd held on to the baby, I don't think I could have coped with losing Jasper's child. We both had a lot to thank Jake for and somehow it seemed quite normal seeing him around, talking to Jazz out in the paddock or playing with Sky when I had my nap. We had explained to her about the baby and she seemed to understand although she made it quite clear that she wasn't sharing Ben with any new baby! She clung to me these days and when I slept she and Ben would curl up beside me until I woke again. She still had lessons with Jazz and I but they were supplemented by nature walks with Ben and Jake who would phase to wolf form in the forest and lead her to secret grotto's and caves which she delighted in taking Jazz to see later. Finally she was able to walk without her walker although on her nature rambles she often rode Jakes back holding on to his fur with Ben trotting beside them. I couldn't manage the walk these days, this baby seemed even more eager to grow fast and make an appearance and when I rang Rose to ask for her help again she was thrilled.

When she arrived with Emmett she told us that Faith had been making noises about leaving the Cullens as it was obvious Edward wasn't coming back. Carlisle and Esme had been hunting for him and asking for help from all the friends they could reach but with no results. I knew without being told that Garrett and Peter were responsible for his permanent disappearance and I know Rose and Emmett suspected the same but they never mentioned it. It turned out that the heartbroken Faith was hinting that she needed money to live and that as she and Edward were almost engaged, she wore his ring anyway, his money and possessions were hers. I wondered how Esme and Carlisle would respond to that!

" I think Carlisle would hand it all over, he suspects the truth, but Esme is adamant that all Edwards things stay at the house for when he returns and its getting pretty tense so we were happy to get away. They think we've taken off for Europe again, another honeymoon!"

Emmett waggled his eyebrows and picked Sky up which thrilled her, she loved her bear of an Uncle,

"This is much more fun, flying Sky."


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter Fifty One

Bella

I was terrified something would go wrong although so far I had been fine, better than I had been carrying Sky but I put that down to Jasper's love and support. I could see how eager he was for a son or daughter, one that was truly his although from the way he behaved with Sky it would have been impossible to see that she wasn't his natural child. Sometimes when I looked at her I thought about Darius, not with longing but with pity for the tormented soul I had come to know and I really hoped he had finally been reunited with his beloved Sara. Jake didn't seem as if he would be leaving any day soon, in fact he and Emmett had become friends even hunting together. He and Rose had a rather more remote relationship but she was grateful for all he'd done for me so they were cordial enough. When I told Charlotte about the impending birth she was delighted for us but I got the feeling that there was something a little off with Peter. Did he think things would be difficult for us now I was about to present Jasper with a child that was his in every way? Charlotte promised to visit as soon after the birth as I felt ready to have visitors and when I put the phone down I felt I'd lost a best friend and now just had a good friend instead but I didn't have much time to think about it.

This time the birth was more relaxed, I wasn't being hunted by the Volturi and hiding in a swamp but I other ways it was the same. Jasper was by my side and it was he who delivered our new daughter under Roses watchful eye. She was beautiful with her fathers coloring and strange mauve eyes that seemed far too knowing for a newborn. It was fairly evident that she was more vampire than Sky and Jasper went to get her first meal as he had with Sky. How Rose managed the smell of blood was a mystery to me, I thought her need to see these babies into the world had a lot to do with it, but once she'd helped me clean up Emmett came in with Sky on his shoulders. Once in the door he put her down and I watched as she took his hand and made her way to me on steadier legs.

"Jasper and I have been working with her, this is a surprise for mummy in return for the new baby sister you've given her."

He lifted her onto the bed and she studied the new baby very seriously then reached out a small hand and touched her sisters cheek,

"Hello baby, you are very pretty."

I could have cried hearing those words, I had been concerned that Sky might resent another child in the house, she had so much attention which she would now have to share but it didn't seem to phase her at all. Within days she and Rosie were best friends. Wherever Rosie, named for her Aunt was, Sky was close behind and when she introduced Rosie to Ben I knew she had been accepted. The dog took it all in his stride, he'd been a climbing frame for Sky and within weeks he was acting the same for Rosie. She was progressing even faster than her sister had and within months they were playing together, sharing everything as if they had always had one another. It sounds stupid I know but I watched to see if Jasper would favor his own flesh over Sky but they were treated exactly the same in every respect. Both girls were very beautiful and both were extremely intelligent. With Rosie's help Sky's vocabulary came on in leaps and bounds and her hearing started to improve. Rose and Jasper thought her own venom had finally healed any damage but I liked to think it was the magic of her little sister. Jake who seemed to have become a permanent fixture at the house was loved by both and if they went missing it was a certainty that Jake and Ben were too. Sky now rode on Jake's back holding on to his ruff of fur when her legs became tired while Rosie could ride Ben if she found the going hard.

Jasper

My family was now complete, two beautiful daughters who made life wonderful. Rose and Emmett stayed for two months in the end and Jake had now taken over the spare room although he spent most of his time in wolf form with Ben and the girls. Sky was now a real little chatterbox and although it was sometimes a little hard to understand her if she spoke too fast Rosie always understood and translated. While Rosie outgrew her sister, being taller and broader Sky was the more extrovert and they complemented each other. Sky ate mostly human food now but Rosie turned her nose up at anything other than blood and needed hardly any sleep so while Sky slept Bella and I spent time with her, giving her a little special attention or Emmett and I would go hunting close to the house and take her with us, a treat she always begged for if Bella were tired.

We heard from Peter and Charlotte to say they wanted to drop in and see the new arrival on their way to meet Garrett for an extended hunting trip. As soon as she saw Rosie Charlotte was taken with her and I lost her to her new Aunts embraces. Peter went straight to Sky who was in the meadow with Jake and Ben and I saw him speaking to her.. Jake meantime came back over to the house while Ben hovered close to his little mistress, he knew Peter but even so he never completely trusted anyone but Jazz, myself, and strangely Jake.

"I expected to see a babe in arms but look at you Rosie. Six months and you look almost ready for school. How are you Bella? You look amazing."

"I'm fine thanks. Is there something wrong Charlotte?"

She looked down shaking her head,

"No, its just...are things the same now you have Rosie? With you and The Major I mean?"

I nodded knowing exactly what she meant and she smiled a little too brightly before allowing Rosie to pull her away to see her room which Emmett and Rose had decorated before they left.

Jake came in the house after Charlotte disappeared upstairs,

"Was Peter as pleased to see you as you were him?"

"Nah he was OK, he wanted to speak to Sky that's all."

I looked over but Peter was already on his way back, one hand holding Sky's as she trotted beside him.

"She's really grown Bella. Pretty little thing, so is her sister,"

I nodded but there was something a little odd in his tone and I wondered if he was thinking about the difference between the two.

"Is The Major in the stable?"

"No hes out riding, he went to look at a new mare but he'll be back soon. Is anything wrong?"

Peter glanced at Charlotte and shook his head,

"No, nothing I just wanted a quick word before we left."

"You aren't staying? We haven't seen you for ages and I guess I thought you'd stay for a while."

"I have to meet Garrett before he leaves. He's off to London to stay with Alistair for a while. I promised I'd see him before he left but I'm cutting it fine as it is."

"I thought you were going with him on a hunting trip?"

Peter looked uncomfortable, as if caught out in a lie, but he didn't say anything more.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter Fifty Two

Bella

Charlotte had a present each for the girls, a new doll complete with a wardrobe full of clothes and matching ones in Sky's size and a rag doll in Victorian dress for Rosie with an identical bonnet for her to wear in the sun. She and the girls went upstairs to Sky's room to try their clothes on while Peter stood outside at the paddock rail watching the horses and waiting for Jasper. As soon as he appeared Peter accosted him and they disappeared into the stable. I wondered what the matter was, Peter had never been so secretive before. When they appeared again about twenty minutes later Peter looked relieved and Jasper looked thoughtful but when I asked him what was wrong he just smiled and kissed me,

"I'll tell you later, nothing to worry about."

Peter glared at him hearing his answer and as soon as Charlotte came downstairs Peter decided they needed to leave.

"We'll visit again soon Bella. Bye Sky, bye Rosie."

They both waved, Sky clutching her new doll both wearing identical pink dresses but she held in her other hand a parcel done up in sticky tape. She held it out to me,

"Uncle Peter gave me this but I can't open it. Please mummy."

I took it from her looking for a label or clue as to the contents but it was just brown paper and sticky tape, no writing on it. I looked up at Jasper and saw a sadness cloud his eyes but he nodded and I opened it with difficulty. Inside was a plain white box and I gave it to her to open. When she showed me what lay inside I smiled,

" Its beautiful Sky. Shall I help you put it on?"

"Its S for Sky. My name"

I was fixing it on for her as she said this and something clicked in my brain, S for Sky but also S for Sara and this was an antique necklace of gold and enamel. The sort of thing a girl might have worn in past centuries. With shaking hands I turned her round and looked at it, unsure what to say then Jasper spoke.

"I think Jake and Ben are waiting for you to play ball with Rosie, Sky."

She skipped up to him,

"Look daddy, its pretty."

He lifted her into the air and looked at her necklace,

"Not as pretty as you though"

Then he kissed her and put her own so she could run off to play and I went inside and sat down looking into the empty fire.

"It's from him isn't it? Was it Sara's? He's still alive, is that it? Does he want her now?"

I heard the coldness in my voice and Jasper came to kneel in front of me, forcing me to look at him.

"Yes it's from Darius but he is dead. He survived the alligators and went to Volterra to find Caius. Peter and Garrett met him and they went with him, to help. He killed Caius but died doing so. He'd already given them the necklace for Sky. He said it was hers, the only thing he could give her."

"Why didn't he come and see her? Why didn't he contact us? Or did he contact you? Did you know he was alive Jasper? Did you keep it from me?"

"No, I just found out from Peter. It makes no difference though, not to me. I'd have killed him before I let him come between us or try to take Sky from me. Bella, you are my mate and as far as I'm concerned Sky is my daughter along with Rosie."

He said just what I needed to hear and the tears started to fall,

" I knew he wouldn't want her and I knew you did. Nothing would ever come between him and his beloved Sara and I guess I should have realised he wouldn't want to see her even if he had lived. I'm glad he got his wish, that he got to kill Caius and maybe now he can sleep in peace."

Jasper

I had wondered how Bella would take the news, I was furious at how long Peter had kept it to himself, apparently he'd made Garrett swear not to say a word and it was because Garrett was threatening to break his promise that Peter had finally told me and given Sky the necklace. I felt guilty for feeling glad Darius really was dead but I didn't intend losing my beautiful mate or my sweet Sky to anyone, least of all him. Peter had wanted to throw the necklace away and forget he'd ever seen Darius but Garrett wouldn't let him and I was glad, I owed Garrett big time. I knew Bella had watched to see if having a baby of my own would make any difference to the way I felt about Sky and I was relieved when she relaxed again knowing I loved them both equally. Darius may have got Bella pregnant but I had been with her during the pregnancy and I had delivered the baby, she was mine in every way that mattered.

A few days later Jake broke the news that he was leaving too,

"Well I'm not going to find my imprint here am I? And much as I love the kids I want some of my own. I'll be back don't worry. Look after them Jasper. Oh, and I wont say a word to anyone, I'll not be going back to Forks anyhow, I don't think I'm very welcome there these days. See you"

He gave the two girls a bear hug together then set off down the road refusing the offer of a lift or even the long-term loan of the car.

" I'm going to miss him Jazz but its nice to be a family again, just the four of us."

He hugged me and winked,

"When the girls are asleep maybe we can fool around a little"

That sounded good to me but we were putting off the dread day when I would become a vampire too. I just wanted to know my little angels were both settled and healthy before they lost me for hopefully no more than a couple of years at the most. There was no way round this, I wanted to stay with Jasper for eternity so I had to become like him. Chances were the two girls would become young ladies quite quickly and I wanted to be there for them as soon as I could but leaving my babies was hard and I couldn't have Jasper at my side all the time, they needed at least one of their parents with them.

Rose and Emmett had stepped in once more, offering to look after me and so I could spend some time with Jasper, look after the girls in his place when it was needed. They were the best friends we had, well family really and I missed them when they went visiting although I knew they needed to spend time with Carlisle and Esme, they were still family too in their eyes. We had agreed once Sky and Rosa could understand that Mummy had to leave them for a while Rose and Emmett would come and take over for a few weeks while Jasper and I went away to a cabin he owned in the mountains and there he would change me. As soon as it felt it was safe he would contact Rose and Emmett to come and look after me and he would return to the children. From then on either Rose or Emmett or both would be my companions as I struggled through my newborn phase. I couldn't see my babies for a while because both of them had some blood running through their veins making me a danger to them.

Six months later it happened, I kissed my beautiful girls goodbye explaining I had to go away for a little while but Daddy would be back soon. Rose and Emmett held them up to wave goodbye as we drove off into the mountains and I felt my heart was breaking as we drove out of view. Jasper pulled me close to comfort me.

"I'll take good care of them Bella."

I wiped away my tears trying mostly unsuccessfully to be brave,

" I know... its just...two years is such a long time and I'm afraid they wont recognise me."

" It may not even be two years, you could be controlled much quicker than that darlin'"

"I hope so Jazz"

Silent tears continued to fall down my cheeks and nothing he said could make me feel any better. We had one night together, making love and talking of our plans for when we were a family once more and then I lay on the bed looking at the ceiling to stop myself sobbing as Jasper joined me kissing me and telling me how much he would miss me and how lonely it would be until I was back with him. We kissed again and he held me close as he bit into my throat flooding my bloodstream with his venom and starting the process. Soon, very soon, I would wake up to a new life, an eternal one with the man I loved with every fibre of my being and my two little angels. Before long I was in the midst of a river of fire, screaming for release from the terrible pain.. I felt a little relief as Jasper took some of it but I didn't want him to suffer any longer so I pushed him away, out of my mind, as I had hidden my presence from the Volturi. I would suffer this and come through it a stronger woman, a vampire and his equal.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter Fifty Three

Bella

I don't know how long I suffered although it seemed centuries but when I woke up I was alarmed to find I was alone. Everything was strange, even the room I was in. It was the same but different, the colours brighter, the dust motes in the air visible to me now and the sun shining through the window onto my naked arm made my skin glitter like diamonds. I got up throwing on the clothes I had set out for my waking, jeans and a tee-shirt and went downstairs stopping at the top to look at myself in the full length mirror. I was so different but the differences were subtle. My hair was thicker and glossier, my figure fuller and my eyes! They were the most shocking, I hadn't prepared myself for their vivid red colour. Going downstairs very slowly, concentrating on each step as my senses whirled from all the new input I called for Jasper but there was no reply. Had he gone to hunt thinking I would be asleep longer? How long had I been asleep exactly?

I opened the cabin door and looked out, shocked to see everything was covered in a thick white blanket of snow. Snow? I had come here in mid summer, 27th July actually, and now it was snowing! How could I possibly have been asleep so long? I stopped to think, I didn't feel angry or even annoyed, just confused and anxious. There was a burning in my throat which I knew instinctively meant I needed to hunt but there was no new-born rage or feeling of fury. What had happened to me and where was Jasper? If he couldn't be here then Emmett or Rose should be so why was I alone? Had there been a crisis at home? Were my beautiful little girls safe? I felt sick at the thought of this and turned to race down the mountain but stopped myself. I should look around first before I went off in a panic.

I checked out the cabin but there was no clue, no sign anyone had been here, nothing. I circled the area about one hundred feet out and still there was nothing, no footprints, no sign of a vehicle, nothing at all. Now I was getting angry, how dare they just leave me like this? No note, no message, just an empty cabin and me. I spread my search area wider and finally ten miles from the cabin I found the first sign of any activity. There were very faint tyre tracks in the frozen mud under some trees, so someone had come after rain or the first snow and left a trace but so far away. I followed the tracks which led up the mountain to the top then descended the other side to a highway, they couldn't be connected to me! There was only one thing for it, I needed to hunt then go back to the house because something was wrong. My instincts told me to find my babies but common sense told me to make sure I wasn't a danger to them so I went in search of prey. I had been worried I wouldn't know what to do but it all came quite naturally in the event. I took down two elk and drained them both before the burning in my throat calmed to a background annoyance.

I looked around for transport before remembering I was now a vampire and started to run. The speed was exhilarating and I couldn't imagine why any vampire would ever want to ride or drive. With the wind whipping my hair behind me and snow puffing up at the speed of my passing I was soon close to the house so I slowed to a halt and stood listening but there was nothing, no sounds at all. Neither could I smell anything, no scents I could recognise just a few nearby animals. I crept closer and looked out through the trees at the little house Jasper and I called home. It stood deserted, no horses in the paddock, no smoke from the chimney, no heartbeats, or sounds of children's laughter. What had happened? Where were they all, Jasper and the girls, had they abandoned me? No, I wouldn't believe that which meant something had made them or forced them to leave.

Once I was sure there was no one nearby I made my way to the house and slipped inside. I knew at once that something terrible had happened here, the furniture was scattered about and a pot of red paint had been tipped over dripping onto the wooden floor where it had dried like a pool of blood. Leading from it was a trail of small footprints, made by a small child's bare feet. It led me to the lounge where it disappeared, Rosie had been picked up by someone, but who? Jasper or whoever had tossed the furniture around? There had been a scuffle if not a fight and I hoped that none of my family had been harmed although if Jasper had been here he would surely have fought harder than this for the girls. Unless that was something or somebody had prevented him...perhaps by threatening our daughters. Above the hearth on the cream painted wall a message had been scrawled also in red paint. It was simply one word but it explained everything,

"Volterra."

I ran out into the snow falling to my knees in agony, I had lost everything that was precious to me in one fell swoop. Unable to hold in the terrible grief and rage I screamed at the dark sky and brought my hands down to pummel the earth beneath its white mantle and suddenly the very ground exploded. I looked up to see a huge gash running across the ground, through the empty paddock and into the trees, Where anything had stood there was a void, the trees, the fence, the very earth, had simply vanished and all that was left was a jagged trench which had eaten down to the very bedrock. I stood up with a bitter smile, baring my teeth,, the Volturi wanted war? Then they would have war!

I ran back into the house and looked around for the telephone which lay on its side under the smashed table. Picking it up I heard nothing, the line was dead but then I remembered my own cell phone. I had packed it away in a drawer upstairs until my ordeal was over and praying the battery wasn't dead I ran upstairs and recovered it. Turning it on I saw with relief that the battery bar showed a half charge. I rang Rose with relief but her phone was switched off, as too was Emmett's, had they been taken too? If they had then Jasper would have been at the cabin with me or had he been warned and tried to get the girls to safety and been caught too? I rang his number not expecting to get through and sure enough it was switched off too. I needed help and there were few people I could try, I cast about for a few seconds then dialled Garrett's number praying that he would answer, if not then I would be forced to ring Peter and I wasn't at all sure I trusted him any longer.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter Fifty Four

Bella

With a sense of relief I heard Garrett's voice as he answered,

"Hello?"

"Garrett do you know what's happened?"

"Happened? No, what?"

"Where are you?"

I asked suspiciously wondering if he had told the Volturi about the children or me.

"At the Cullen house, why? You sound upset."

"Do I? Well that's because I am."

"Just a minute let me take this somewhere more private."

I heard the sound of the wind whistling across the microphone and then it stopped.

"Right, I just thought it might be better if no one here heard your voice. Bella do you know where Rose and Emmett are? Esme is really upset, its been months since she heard from them and it isn't like Rose not to keep in touch"

"At this very moment I don't give a damn about Esme or Carlisle. They're all missing Garrett, all of them and the Volturi are responsible. I need your help."

"You mean the girls and The Major?"

"Yes and I think Rose and Emmett too but I don't have time to explain now. I need your help. Can you come to the house?"

"Of course, I'm on my way. Have you contacted Peter and Charlotte?"

"No"

He heard the hesitation in my voice and replied quickly,

"Hey Bella I know there was some ill feeling over Darius present for Sky, Peter told me about it but he would never betray The Major or you, especially to the Volturi. I guarantee it."

"Do you know where they are?""

"Not exactly. He and Charlotte were planning a European holiday so they could be anywhere now."

"I'll try to locate them while I wait for you but hurry Garrett please."

"Will do."

I rang off, Peter and Charlotte were already in Europe, was that good luck or were they responsible for what had happened despite Garrett's belief in Peter? Deciding to test the waters I rang Charlotte's phone.

"Bella? Hi how are you? Are the girls OK? I found some lovely things for them in Spain. I take it from your voice that you've become one of us. Not running around in a blood crazed killing spree I take it? You recovered control quickly."

"Charlotte you have no idea. I haven't even started losing it yet but if you want to see a really pissed off vampire meet me in Pisa, tomorrow evening"

I put the phone down, I wasn't prepared to say more, neither would I be flying into Pisa. I wasn't that stupid!

Garrett

I tried reaching The Major but he wasn't answering his phone which backed Bella's story. It wasn't that I distrusted her but newborns could become paranoid and Bella's story was a little far-fetched, everyone being taken to Volterra? Bella sounded distraught and angry. Had he changed her? Was she out of control? Maybe that's why she'd called me, because she had hurt him. No, I didn't believe that for one moment. I left the Carlisle and Esme with a short and uninformative farewell promising to look out for any news of Rose and Emmett. I could hardly tell them that their children might be in Volterra, not without giving away Bella's secret and I wouldn't do that. She trusted me and I intended to honour that trust. I flew straight to Colorado and drove out to the house where she sat on the porch watching for me.

I couldn't smell anyone else around or any blood so what the hell was going on? She ran to the car,

"Garrett, they're missing. All of them. They're in Volterra."

I took her shoulders and looked into her face,

"Bella you aren't making sense, start fro the beginning. What happened?"

She told me everything she knew and it was odd. She had been bitten on the 27th of July but it was now November. Could she have been unconscious all this time? Maybe it accounted for her self-control but I didn't know. She took me inside and showed me the writing on the wall, so the Volturi had somehow found out about her and used her family to lure her to Volterra. Had they also heard about Darius daughter?

"Have you spoken to Peter?"

" I rang Charlotte and told her to meet me in Pisa, tomorrow."

" OK then let's go. We'll find out what's going on soon enough."

She turned to me with a look I had never seen before on a newborn, cold fury and determination.

" If they have harmed one hair on my daughters heads or Jaspers I will destroy Volterra and every vampire in it."

The crazy thing was that she really meant it and I believed her although I had no idea how she intended to make good on that threat. Seeing my scepticism she took my arm and dragged me outside to see a huge trench gouged from the frozen earth, cracked rock showing starkly against the surrounding snow.

"See that? Volterra will be reduced to the same if the Volturi don't hand everyone back unharmed.

Bella

I knew Garrett was watching me closely as we flew to Italy but he needn't have worried. I had no time to waste with humans, my rage against the Volturi was all consuming and very soon they would understand what they had brought down on themselves. They may have my mate and my daughters but they couldn't keep them, I wouldn't allow it. I could feel the strength flowing through my body feeding on my rage as it did so. Garrett had started to question me when I refused to fly direct to Pisa.

"Someone betrayed us to the Volturi Garrett and until I find out who... you are all under suspicion, even you. I had to take someone at face value but just remember this, if I find out it was you I promise I will kill you, maybe not now, I have more important things on my mind but I will find you and I will destroy you."

He nodded,

"Yes I think you would, but it wasn't me. I would never do anything that would make the Volturi happy and The Major is a friend, one of very few and I value that friendship. I hope one day you will see me in the same light and I know Peter feels the same way."

I nodded and closed my eyes, conversation over. I did trust him in actual fact but it wouldn't hurt him to think otherwise for now. Peter I wasn't so sure of, not after the way he acted when he gave Sky the necklace from Darius but he too was a close friend of Jaspers, the closest he had, so would he betray that friendship? I couldn't see it but I would soon find out. If the Volturi were waiting at Pisa for me to arrive then he was dead and his mate with him. If not then I would trust them but that left only the Cullens. Rose and Emmett or Esme and Carlisle and I couldn't see any of them giving us away. As far as I was aware the latter didn't even know I was alive. Time would tell who the traitor was and then I would get my revenge.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter Fifty Five

Jasper

I had tried everything but I couldn't get free of this prison which had been constructed to hold just such a prisoner as me. I had no idea where my daughters were or even if they were in Volterra but I hoped they were being treated kindly. The first hint we had of anything wrong was when we heard Ben barking furiously out back. He had been in the meadow with Rose and the girls while I was getting ready to relieve Emmett at the cabin. Bella had gone quieter but her heart still struggled to beat a week after I had injected my venom into her bloodstream. I knew something was wrong but all we could do was wait until it finished its work changing her soft human tissues for hard vampire flesh. I'd never heard of any human taking so long and I knew I'd injected her with plenty of venom, after all I had years of bitter experience changing humans.

The girls had been tearful on the phone which is why I came back relieved by Emmett who was now sitting with Bella. Rosie had soon calmed down when she saw me but Sky was terribly upset at being separated from both of us and I had stayed with them for two days now hoping to hear good news from Emmett but his reports were always the same, no change. The girls and I had a picnic in the meadow and Sky had drawn a picture of us for me to take back to her mother. I left them with Rose while I grabbed some fresh clothes to take back to the cabin.

Hearing the barking followed by a scream which was cut off as soon as it started alerted me to danger and I rushed out to protect my family only to be confronted by black cloaked Volturi guards. One held Rose, a hand over her mouth while the two girls struggled in Felix huge grip but I could see he wasn't hurting them, they were simply afraid. Before I took more than two steps I saw Felix smile and shake his head in warning. I understood the message, behave or the girls will be harmed. Once at the airport the girls were whisked away and Felix warned me that their continuing safety was dependant on our good behaviour. I had been thrown into this prison cell alone with no idea where Rose now was. I'd seen only Alec and Jane since, he watched warily while she threw in humans for me to feed from.

"Room service" she said sarcastically.

I had tried to leave the humans alive but their fear and loathing made it impossible to think and eventually I decided it was easier and more humane to kill them and keep my strength up with their blood than sit with their emotions crashing against me and weakening daily. It wasn't something I was proud of but it was necessary. I asked about the girls but my questions went unanswered and when I had flung myself at Jane she had knocked me to the floor writhing in agony, not needing her brothers aid.

I wondered if the Volturi had found Bella or if she had even woken up. At least with Emmett by her side she would have a friendly face to wake to. I just hoped he found out what had happened and called for back up, Peter and Garrett at the very least. I had never felt so helpless in my entire existence, human or vampire. To be here in isolation tortured by the thought of what might be happening to my beautiful daughters was agony. How long had it been since we were taken? Were they safe and being cared for? I sat slumped in a corner waiting for the guard to take away my latest meal and remembering all their beautiful faces, Bella, Sky, Rosie, my world.

Felix

I was troubled, not by taking The Major but by the thought of what Aro might do to the two little girls especially if he found out that one was in fact Darius daughter. I had never seen such pretty little girls and brave too. The eldest, Sky, had shown she was not scared of the men who had snatched her, demanding to be freed at first then keeping up a string of complaints when that failed. She certainly had a temper on her, one we had all been on the receiving end of, me included. The other girl Rosie was quieter but I didn't think that necessarily meant she would be less trouble in the long run. At first they had been put in quarters alone but when Sulpicia and Athenadora found out they were outraged and insisted Aro allow the girls to stay with them in their tower. Sulpicia rarely put her foot down but when she did Aro never argued, it was safer not to! I escorted the two of them there and as we ascended the twisting stone staircase Sky put a folded piece of paper in my hand and looked at me knowingly.

The girls were received warmly by the two women, Athenadora especially rushing over to hug them. She had never recovered from Caius death and I thought she might throw herself from the tower windows to the brazier that burned below at night but something stopped her, perhaps Sulpicia although that was just a guess of course. Before I could open the paper Aro called me to him and sent me back to America to find out more about the mother of The Major's daughters. I think he suspected that Bella Swan might be the one but it was only a theory for now. I didn't have time to do anything, the jet was waiting so it wasn't until I was in the air again that I had time to unfold the paper, the other guards sent with me were busy playing cards, a pointless exercise I thought. As I read it I had to smile,

"I know you helped my mother before. Please make sure my daddy knows we are safe and tell him mummy will come for us, I know she will.

Thank you

Sky Whitlock."

So she knew that Bella would be coming to Volterra! That was going be an interesting meeting especially if Aro found out about Sky's real parentage, one I was already looking forward to. Athenadora wouldn't be quite so loving towards the daughter of her husbands killer, or would she? The guards sent with me weren't the brightest, lower echelon soldiers who were just learning, so it was easy to throw them off the trail. Instead we followed a "trail" from the house into the city and from there it was soon apparent we had lost the trail of the "unknown female", Bella, who had been absent from the house when it was raided. Sending the others to wait for me at the airport I followed the real trail to the cabin in the mountains but didn't go inside. I didn't want any of Bella's scent on me when I returned to Volterra and I could tell Aro with a clear conscience that I had not found the female or identified her on this trip.

As I watched I saw Emmett Cullen come out and look around warily before heading into then trees and a lone deer that had been grazing in among them. I was about to step out and speak to him when I saw a shadow move close by, someone else was watching the cabin, but who? I looked closer and recognised Santiago standing there, a smile on his face,

"It seems we have similar interests Felix"

"Yes it would appear so. What are you doing here?"

"Marcus seemed to think that perhaps you might need a babysitter for a certain Cullen."

So Marcus knew about the cabin and its occupants but why didn't he just command me to fetch Emmett to Volterra? Of course, it would be another possible danger point. I looked at Santiago puzzled,

"I rather think Marcus enjoys Aro's discomfort and let's be fair, when sleeping beauty wakes up and finds herself alone who is she going to blame? Especially when she finds the message left on the wall in the house."

I smiled, I'd often wondered if like me Santiago were as loyal to Aro as he appeared, something seemed just a little off. Like me there were certain orders given that never quite turned out the way Aro intended but I had wondered if he might not be Caius man. Marcus was keeping things very close to his chest if he had both of us working for him and neither knowing the other was an ally.

"Well I guess I should go catch myself a Cullen. Good luck Felix."


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter Fifty Six

Peter

We waited as the flight from the States landed but there was no sign of Bella,

"What the fuck do we do now? Where the hell is she?"

"I'm here Peter, just as I said I would be"

I turned hearing a hard voice I hardly recognised and saw Bella the vampire staring at me coldly. She looked around the terminal then her face relaxed a little.

"No Volturi guards?"

"What? Garrett what the fuck is she talking about? What's going on? Where's The Major?"

"Strange that Peter. You didn't feel any danger this time. I wonder why."

"Bella thinks you might be a Volturi informer, me too so don't feel victimized."

That really pissed me off,

"Hey, I don't have the faintest idea what you are talking about Bella but I will tell you this much. I'd die before I betrayed anyone to the Volturi fuckers. Now cut the dramatic shit and tell us what's going on."

I listened in silence as Bella explained exactly what had happened,

"They've got all three? How the fuck did they do that? Where are Rose and Emmett? They were supposed to be watching out."

"Either they are prisoners too or they are the Volturi spies and I intend to find out which but first, why didn't your famous radar work this time Peter? Were you hoping that maybe Sky would be snatched on her own? I know it offends you that your Major took her for his own..."

"Now you just wait a fucking minute. I thought The Major was crazy at first yeah I admit that but I saw it made no difference to him so fine. When Darius gave Garrett and I that necklace I wanted to throw it away, especially once he was dead but Charlotte wouldn't let me. She said it wasn't my decision to make and she forced me to tell him what had happened. He told me to give it to her so I did but I thought it was wrong then and I still think it was wrong. He's dead, he didn't want anything to do with his daughter and linking him to you and her was fucking suicide. Seeing how things worked out it would seem I was right. So now here we are back in fucking Italy headed for Aro's lair again and this time we'll be lucky if we get out intact."

"You don't have to come Peter."

"Now that's where you're wrong, as a matter of fact I do Bella. You see The Major is my friend, my best friend, which makes you and the kids important too so stop fucking around and tell me what you've got planned."

"Planned?"

I cursed rolling my eyes,

"Hey, I'm a foot soldier, you're the officer here, so get on with some officer shit and give me some fucking orders."

Bella

Garrett rented a small car and we drove out of Pisa towards Volterra, Peter explaining the lay out of the citadel as best he could helped by Garrett while Charlotte sat very quiet.

"What's the matter Charlotte?"

" I was just trying to work out who could have betrayed you Bella, seeing as how I know it wasn't any of us. I don't see it being Rose or Emmett. I think maybe Esme could have overheard something perhaps and spilled the beans to Denali or something. Maybe Carlisle got suspicious about Edwards disappearance or their absences and followed them"

I shrugged,

"I don't think Rose or Emmett would have been careless. They knew how dangerous it would be if anyone found out I was alive and about the children, especially Sky."

"I always said the Cullens couldn't be trusted, now you see what I mean."

"Really? Yet you didn't feel danger coming so you could warn us? I'm not sure should be pointing the finger at anyone else Peter Whitlock. Anyway for now Peter I intend getting Jasper and our daughters back, whoever betrayed us can wait,"

He had the grace to look sheepish,

"My warning system isn't foolproof Bella but I am sorry you feel that way about me. Maybe I can prove my loyalty now. Do you have a plan?"

"Yes. I'm going to march in and demand my family back."

"And you think the Volturi will just go, sure, no problems just a second we'll go get them for you? Are you out of your fucking mind girl?"

"Probably but it's about time someone showed the Volturi they aren't invincible."

"Good plan but there is just only slight drawback I can see, they are invincible. They hold the winning cards, Jane and Alec. What exactly do you think you can do about the evil duo?"

"I think I can protect myself from them, the same way I blocked Edward from my thoughts and the Volturi searchers from finding me when Sky was born. I have another little trick up my sleeve too which might persuade them to listen to me."

"OK so far but does this shield of yours extend to your foot soldiers or are we mere cannon fodder?"

"I don't know but I think if you are close to me you'll be safe enough. Besides if they harm you they'll just be bringing down greater disaster on themselves."

"Oh well, now I feel so much fucking better. Just make sure you get that in first will you only I've been accustomed to my head where it is, on top of my shoulders and Aro might have plans to do a little remodelling."

I smiled at Peter,

I'll try to remember that Peter."

"Good"

He looked at Charlotte and Garrett,

"Am I the only one here worried about the future?"

Garrett shrugged,

"I work on the principle you gotta go sometime and there's no way I'm running out on The Major's woman. I think she has something up her sleeve."

"Yeah? Well lets just hope its more than her fucking arm shall we?"

Peter

I didn't like this although I believed Garrett was right about Bella having a surprise for Aro and his brother. It seemed strange taking orders from someone other than The Major although her orders were simple enough, keep close and don't say anything. The keep close I got, I'd have been on her back if I could but the don't speak went against the grain and a couple of times I was about to open my mouth when Charlotte dug me the ribs with a warning. She told Garrett to drive straight through town to the main entrance of the Volturi stronghold and park at the bottom of the steps. We got out and Garrett and I took our places as her wing men while Charlotte watched our backs. Inside the receptionist smiled and stood to greet us in Italian but Bella just shook her head,

"I don't speak Italian".

"Sorry Signorina, how can I help you?"

"I'd like you to take a message to Aro Volturi. Tell him Bella Whitlock is here and wishes to speak with him and don't tell me there is no one of that name, he sent me a personal invitation."

The receptionist looked startled and picked up the phone rattling off a stream of Italian then put the phone down again slowly.

"If you wouldn't mind waiting, someone will come for you."

Bella nodded but didn't move away from the desk to the seating area she had indicated which made the poor girl even more nervous.


	57. Chapter 57

**OK, enough of the begging, here's an extra chapter as its my birthday. Jules x**

Chapter Fifty Seven

Sulpicia

The two little girls reminded me of my sister and myself, we too had been exceptionally close. I wasn't quite sure why my husband had the two girls here in Volterra, after all they weren't immortal children, they grew before our very eyes. They were however hybrids which was exceedingly rare and my dear husband loved to acquire rare things. The girls weren't any trouble, they sat together drawing or telling each other stories but they refused any food and wouldn't talk to us except to answer direct questions. Athenadora was entranced by the two of them watching their every move and doing her best to encourage them to speak to her.

"Why don't you tell us your names? It would be much nicer if we could call you by name"

Eventually the younger of the two answered her,

"I'm Rosie and that's my sister Sky. She doesn't hear very well sometimes and you took us from our parents and left Ben behind so why should we speak to you? You aren't very nice people and we want our daddy."

"Your daddy? I'm sure you'll see him soon dear. Who is your mummy and why didn't she come with you?"

The girl scowled and turned away,

"I don't like you. We want our mummy and daddy and Sky is missing Ben."

"Who is Ben? Your brother?"

She turned back to look at Athenadora in disgust,

"Ben is our dog."

The other girl turned hearing the dog's name and stared at Athenadora who started to speak then went very still, her face a mask of shock.

"Athena? What's the matter?"

She rose and approached the girls very slowly, her hand outstretched towards Sky as if she were going to grab her by the throat and I stepped forward to stop her but I was too late. Rosie looked straight into Athena's eyes,

"I know who you are. I know what your husband did. He was a very bad man."

Athena froze in shock at the little girls words and I looked where her eyes were focused. Sky wore a pretty necklace, a very old necklace of gold and enamel with an ornate S suspended from the chain. I'd seen that necklace before around another girls neck, a much older girl by the name of Sara. The same Sara Caius had stolen from Darius, the girl who had committed suicide when she found out what she had done under Chelsea's spell. Athena and I had witnessed that death and it had always stuck in our minds. Athena because it finally showed her what a monster her husband really was and I, because it had been so terrible. A beautiful young girl with such a look of horror and self loathing in her heart that she couldn't live with it. This child was related to that girl and her mate Darius in some strange way.

Rosie looked at me then,

"You knew what was going on yet you did nothing to stop it and that makes you just as guilty."

"No, there was nothing I could do."

"You didn't even try and silence is just as wrong as the action you stayed mute about."

"How do you know all this? You're merely a child, it all happened centuries ago."

"I am a child of the past and the present, I know many things. I know Sara who owned this necklace killed herself and that crime lays at all your feet. I know it destroyed Darius and I know that the ancient crime is still being avenged and will continue to be as long as those who countenanced it still live."

She looked away then and Sky turned back to her drawing, leaving me with a feeling of dread. She was right of course, I should have tried, it may not have helped the situation but I should at least of tried. I looked at Athena who had returned to her seat her eyes wide with terror and in them I could see a reflection of the necklace and knew she was remembering the terrible day that Sara died by her own hand.

I went to see what Sky was drawing although I thought I already knew and I was right. The room was exactly as it had been that day, a day I could never forget no matter how hard I tried. Aro and Marcus seated at a table reading while Athena and I sat in the window watching the humans in the square below. Suddenly the door burst open and Caius entered with his concubine Sara dragging behind him and in their wake came Darius shouting at Caius to set Sara free. Chelsea came in close behind and Caius smiled triumphantly not even embarrassed at his wife being in the room to witness this.

"Of course Darius if you wish."

He nodded to Chelsea and we all saw Sara's look change from placidity to horror as her will became her own once more. She pulled free of Caius but when Darius stepped forward his hand outstretched she shrank from him.

"No, Darius I'm so sorry. What have you done to me Caius? To Darius? Why did you do this?"

"Because I desired you, because I wanted Darius to suffer, and because I could."

She shook her head, her eyes flickering wildly around the room settling finally on the fire in the huge stone hearth.

"I'm sorry Darius. I love you and I always will but I can't live with this disgrace, this feeling I'm unclean. I'm so sorry my love"

Before Darius could act she threw herself into the flames and I really think he would have followed her if not for Caius intervention. They fought like madmen, Athena screaming her husband's name as Darius ripped chunks from his shoulder in the fury of his despair. I looked at Aro and he nodded slightly calling the guard to separate the two men but before they could Darius broke free venom running from terrible bite wounds in his arm and a terrible wound to his leg. He lifted one hand, his finger pointing at Caius,

"One day Caius. One day when you turn around I'll be there and on that day we'll go to hell together."

He ran from the room faster than I had thought him possible of in his condition. Aro gestured again and the guards prevented Caius following him.

"Brother I think there's been violence enough don't you? Besides your wife is distressed and I think you should go to her."

Athena looked from Aro to her husband and rose from her seat, a look of disgust on her face,

"I hope I live to see Darius prediction come true Caius because that day I will dance on your grave."

She flounced out pushing the guards aside and Caius watched in amazement as she went. Now I knew who had killed Caius and I rejoiced,

"Rest in peace Darius with your beloved Sara."

I went to her side and took her hand only to see her smile,

"He did it didn't he Sulpicia? Darius finally got his revenge and not only that, he's left a small part of himself behind to remind us all."

She got up and looked around then nodded,

"Come Sky, Rosie, its time you were reunited with your father."

The two girls looked at her suspiciously then hesitantly Sky took her hand and Rosie copied her taking the other. Athena swept out of the tower room with the two little figures and I knew no one would hurt them while she lived. Deciding it was time to act I followed them down the stairs and through the corridors towards the catacombs where we knew Jasper Whitlock would be held. The only place that could hold a warrior like him.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter Fifty Eight

Garrett

We didn't have to wait long, the two huge doors leading into the citadel were pushed open and two figures stood waiting for us.

"This way please."

Bella looked at me inquiringly.,

"Jane and Heidi, two of the guard."

She nodded then waited in silence until they turned and we entered the building proper. No one spoke as they led us straight to the main audience chamber which was just as we'd expected and held the doors open for us to enter before closing them again after and standing like two sentries. Bella didn't look round, she strode straight to the centre where three figures waited sitting in huge carved chairs like thrones and smiled as she approached. It seemed they had already filled Caius vacant position.

Aro stood with a smile like a hungry lion whose prey had just moved closer.

"Bella, its been a long time coming but welcome to Volterra. I am Aro and these are my brothers Marcus and Alec."

He held out his hand but she ignored it,

"I haven't come on a social visit Aro."

He still held out his hand so looking at it scornfully she placed her own in it and we waited. Would he be able to read her thoughts where Edward hadn't? From the look on his face it would seem not and he dropped her hand rubbing his own together as if they had gone numb.

"You received our invitation?"

"Kidnapping my mate and daughters pretty much guaranteed I would don't you think?"

"Kidnapping is such an emotive term. I like to think of it as an incentive, nothing more."

"Well I'm here and I don't intend to argue semantics so where are they?"

" All in good time my dear. There are certain things to be discussed first."

"Such as?"

"Your two beautiful daughters are hybrids and as such belong here where they can be watched and guided. Especially dear Sky, her father caused us severe inconveniences over the years, I must make sure that she doesn't cause us the same."

"Oh I don't think you need worry about my daughters Aro. I can give you more inconveniences than poor Darius ever did."

Aro laughed,

"Bella dear one, I think perhaps you don't understand your position here."

"Oh I do Aro, I'm here to collect what is mine, whichever way you want."

"You expect your friends here to help you overcome the guard?"

"No, I expect my friends here to bear witness.

"Oh really? To what exactly?"

"The destruction of the Volturi and their headquarters if I don't get what I want."

Bella

I saw Aro's gesture and turned to see Jane glaring fixedly at me but I felt nothing and when she turned her glare on first Peter and then Garrett I merely concentrated on them and felt as if I had my arms around them. This lasted a few minutes before Aro called her name and I looked at him once more,

"Are we finished or do you intend trying more parlour tricks?"

He nodded to Alec and again I waited this time more impatiently, but nothing happened and I automatically wrapped my invisible arms around the others keeping them protected too. Peter looked at me and winked,

"Now this is what I call very fucking interesting."

Aro finally called enough and spoke to me again,

"It seems perhaps you have some gift of shielding yourself and your friends here Bella, very impressive but what about your mate and your daughters? They are outside your sphere of influence."

That was it as far as I was concerned, no one threatened my loved ones. I pulled myself up to my full height and locked eyes with Aro,

"I've heard my mate is called The God of War by the vampire world, well now meet The Goddess of War. Allow me to demonstrate my powers Aro Volturi."

I concentrated my anger which burned white-hot in my head and focused on the doors we had entered by. They simply ceased to exist just like the trees and earth outside the house. The corridor beyond hadn't escaped my fury either, the stone floor glowed white hot and the pictures on the wall were shards of paper and wood slowly settling on the stones where they burst into flames with the heat. I turned back to Aro.

"I warn you, next time it wont be inanimate objects I target or have you seen enough now?"

The room was suddenly full of black cloaked figures surrounding us and forming a barrier between myself and the three Volturi brothers.

"Very well if you're still not convinced?"

I concentrated again and this time it was vampires who were obliterated, every one between myself and Aro Volturi just ceased to exist and as before the stones glowed white hot.

"I'm fast losing patience Aro."

He looked at Marcus who nodded and with a gesture from the former Alec strode from the room through a wooden door behind him and I stood, arms folded waiting.

"I wonder if you could tell us what happened to our dear brother Caius while we wait Bella?"

Aro glared at my friends but I just shook my head,

"I've no idea Aro but I can only hope it was both painful and permanent."

I saw a ghost of a smile on Marcus face at my reply and wondered if he wasn't quite the enemy I thought he was.

"I don't think Bella is interested in answering questions brother and really I don't think she was involved in any way with Caius death, that was Darius finally getting his revenge as I always warned Caius he would but as always I was ignored. It shows that our laws need to be adhered to by ourselves, not just those we rule.. At the time I told you Caius actions would come back on us one day and his death just proved me right. There cannot be one law for us and another for those we rule."

Aro

I looked at Marcus impatiently, he was becoming a bore with his warnings as if we who ruled our world should be expected to follow every single law.

"Please Marcus, there's no need to go into that now. We have more important issues at hand."

"Those important issues are a direct result of Caius breaking the law as far as I am concerned and I for one am tired of the constant injustices we seem only too happy to turn a blind eye to."

I was staggered by Marcus outspoken criticism, did he not know we needed to show a united front, especially now?

"You had no right to kidnap Bella's mate and children Aro. It breaks the same law that Caius did and look what the result of that was. No, Bella has every right to demand justice as I see it and this time I refuse to be ignored or persuaded it is for the good of the Volturi. In fact it seems to me that if you do not hand The Major and the children back there will be no Volturi to worry about."

Before I could answer him, looking around for Chelsea only to realise she was one of the guard destroyed by Bella a few moments ago, we heard a noise in the corridor and then Alec was back and he wasn't alone but neither was he in charge of the children.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter Fifty Nine

Bella

The room fell silent as Alec was pushed bodily into the room by a woman I didn't recognize but Peter whispered an explanation.

"Now the shit is about to hit the fan, that's Aro's wife Sulpicia in front and Caius wife Athenadora holding Sky and Rosie's hands and neither of them look very happy"

I waited, unsure what this latest development meant but Athenadora let go the girls hands as soon as she saw me,

"Go to your mother little ones"

They needed no second bidding but ran to me, Rosie making sure Sky didn't trip over.

"Mummy"

I took them both in my arms amazed at how much they had grown since I saw them last. I showered them with kisses watching the drama unfolding before me.

Aro

I was shocked to see not only my wife but Caius widow come in with the girls and treating Alec the way Sulpicia did.

"What's the meaning of this? There was no need for you to bring the girls here, Alec could have coped well enough."

Sulpicia raised an eyebrow as she looked at me,

"Oh husband I don't doubt that but Athena and I wanted to meet their mother and thank whoever was responsible for Caius death. Marcus, you were right, justice was done in the end. It's about time this organization had a new leader I think Aro. You have allowed your greed for power to corrupt you. NO longer do I look up to you as I once did."

"That's enough. Now is neither the time nor the place for such a discussion Sulpicia."

"Well I disagree. I think now is probably the very best time for it. Bella I am very sorry for what has happened to you but the girls are safe and Athena and I did our best to protect them and keep them happy. They are wonderful children and you should be proud of them."

She turned to me again,

"I sent Felix to free Bella's mate. He should be here any moment and then I think you owe them all an apology if they will accept one. After that you will resign from your position on the ruling council and come live with me in the tower. Marcus and Athena are perfectly capable of ruling but as for Alec position well, that's for them to decide."

I looked at her aghast, had she lost her mind?

Bella

I could feel Peter laughing behind me and had to smile myself, it seemed the great and terrible Aro Volturi was about to be toppled by his very own wife!

"Resign? Are you mad?"

"No but you'll be dead if you refuse. I can't imagine Bella or The Major allowing this crime to go unpunished but I was rather hoping that I might keep you alive as I still love you for all your many faults. Of course you don't have to stay here in Volterra but I think your chances of survival out among the rest of our kind is just about zero."

"You got that right"

Peters voice carried in the room and Sulpicia turned to smile at him,

"Thanks for your support."

"Personally lady I'd be happy to rip his head off myself if asked so don't go fucking thanking me."

Sky tugged my arm,

"Mummy, I want to go home."

She spoke slowly so each word was clear.

"Me too and I want Daddy. I don't like it here and I don't like him"

Rosie pointed to Alec who stood side watching warily unsure if he was going to keep his position on the council or even his life.

"Why don't you like him darling?"

She looked at me crossly,

"Because that man..."

She pointed at Aro,

"Says we have to stay here and that when Sky is older she's got to become Alec's mate. Is that like a wife?"

I was furious and glared at Aro.

"How dare you take it upon yourself give my daughter to one of your minions. Did you know about this?"

My snapped question to him startled Marcus who shook his head slowly.

"No, I did not but I wouldn't have agreed in any case. No one can force two vampires to become mates and Aro knows that."

I looked down at the girls standing close by my leg,

"Sky, Rosie, I want you to go with Aunt Charlotte. Don't be afraid no on e is going to hurt you and I'll be out soon. In the meantime perhaps she can find you something to eat and a present for Daddy. When I come out he'll be with me."

Without speaking the girls did as I asked and after Charlotte nodded and took them from the room I returned my attention to Aro,

Peter

I hadn't had this much fun since I watched The Major beat the crap out of Nathan one day for disobeying a direct order! Aro looked like a startled rabbit caught in a trucks headlights just before it got crushed by the tires and his wife was enjoying that far too much. The thing was that we knew Bella could destroy Aro with a flick of her wrist if she got annoyed and she was way past mere annoyance, I could almost see the steam coming out of her ears!

"Sulpicia, if you want to keep your mate alive I suggest you take him to the tower now and lock all the doors because if I see him once more I will rip him to small pieces and grind each one to powder before his eyes then set light to whats left."

Sulpicia nodded and grabbed Aro's hand dragging him from the chamber as we heard other much slower footsteps approaching.

"Why didn't you just kill the scheming little fucker and be done with it Bella?"

"I would have Peter but that would be punishing Sulpicia too and she helped the girls. I couldn't do to her what Caius did to Darius, that would have been too cruel."

"Well OK but I sure hope you know what you're doing girl because he's about as trustworthy as an angry lion with toothache."

Garrett spoke up then,

"You should listen to Peter, for once he's talking sense. It's never safe to leave your enemies alive in our world Bella."

Bella

I knew they spoke the truth and my vampire senses roared at me to destroy Aro but I'd seen what that would do to his mate first hand and I just couldn't do it. However I thought between them Marcus and Sulpicia would be keeping a very close eye on him and it would take just the tiniest provocation to push Marcus over the edge and Aro would be wishing I'd killed him here and now. Alec moved slightly and Peter and Garrett were on him,

"Now just where the fuck do you think you're going? Did Bella give you permission to leave? I don't think so."

Alec looked from one to the other and sank down to the floor, Peter patting his head none too gently,

"There's a good boy. Now sit there and keep your mouth shut and you just might make it out of here alive."


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter Sixty

Bella

I sensed Jaspers presence before I saw him and turning there he was, my Jasper, as beautiful as ever and seemingly unharmed with Felix at his side.. He smiled at me and I rushed to his side putting my arm around him. He looked around with a smile before speaking,

"I take it you are responsible for the devastation?"

Then with concern,

"Where are the girls?"

I squeezed his hand,

"They're outside with Charlotte and they're both fine. As for the destruction, I think my anger got the better of me to a degree but it could have been avoided if Aro had listened to me at the outset."

He smiled then staggered slightly and I gave him my full attention, his eyes were black as pitch and the bruises under them were a dark blue. I stroked his cheek,

"Oh darling what have they done to you?"

"It's nothing, I'm just thirsty that's all."

Jasper

I felt Bella's concern and overwhelming love for me as she held me tightly and questioned Marcus.

"Where are Rosalie and Emmett Cullen?"

Marcus looked at Felix,

"Here in Volterra and perfectly safe I assure you. They have however been kept apart unavoidably. You see we didn't think it safe for Aro to know we had captured Emmett, especially as he had been with you when found. He was, shall we say looked after separately by another of the more loyal guards, loyal to me that is. Corin if you would be so good as to fetch Rosalie and Emmett Cullen."

Felix smiled at Bella and it looked genuine.

"It was deemed necessary to keep you safe Bella. That seems to have been my job since I first met you, keeping you alive."

"But why? Why do you care if I live or die Felix?"

"Although Darius was never a friend his mate Sara was and I was extremely upset by Caius actions. Marcus and I both knew Darius would make good on his threat although we never thought it would take so long. I have altered reports in the past and covered his tracks on occasion although he was very good at hiding from the Volturi. When I found out he had taken you and then you carried his child I wasn't going to let Caius get his hands on you. I feel I've paid a debt to Sara by keeping Darius daughter alive. The rest is down to you Bella."

At last I understood Felix former actions. It had all been done in Sara's memory and for a fleeting second I wished I could have met her, but then had she still been alive I would never have met Darius or given birth to my sweet Sky,and possibly never found my mate in Jasper.

"Who told Aro about me?"

Felix looked at me and then shook his head,

"I don't know, except that it came from within the Cullen house, so you have three suspects. Esme, Carlisle, or Edwards girlfriend Faith."

"You said the last with a certain amount of distrust Felix."

"It may only have been a story but there was talk of Aro sending out a trap for Edward Cullen, to lure him to Volterra and he has used females before. Heidi is a good example of their powers of persuasion."

"But how did Faith find out? Edward didn't know when he went missing."

"That I fear is for you to discover but here are your friends now."

Bella

I could feel Jaspers weakness and all devouring thirst so touching his face again I spoke to Garrett,

"Take Jasper to hunt and watch over him until I finish here. Ask Charlotte to take the children out of the town, Peter will stay here with me."

"Just try and stop me, I'm really enjoying myself Bella, watching you kick Volturi ass."

No one, not even Jasper, questioned my orders understanding I needed to finish this for myself. I felt as if a great weight had been lifted from my shoulders, my family was free once more and safe and soon I would have time to spend with them, catch up on all that had happened and maybe find out why I had been unconscious for so long. Jasper kissed me and staggered slightly allowing Garrett to take his arm as they walked from the chamber. Peter grinned widely,

"You know something Bella. I like the Goddess of War, She's got attitude"

" Just be careful its not your ass I'm kicking next. I haven't forgotten your attitude when you gave Sky the necklace"

He went silent at that but I think he knew I'd already forgiven him.

Rose and Emmett came in at a run followed by Corin and. Emmett picked me up in a bear hug while Rose hovered smiling but looking around.

"Where are the little ones? I've been worried sick"

"They're outside with Charlotte don't worry."

Emmett looked around scratching his head and looking confused,

"What the hell happened here?"

"Bella had a little temper tantrum, I can't wait to see her when she's really pissed!"

"I'm sorry I didn't stay with you Bella. I did try."

I nodded,

"I know, Felix explained everything Emmett. We're almost finished now, just a few loose ends to tie up."

"Loose ends?"

"Yes, I think I'd like to meet this Faith."

"It means Carlisle and Esme knowing you're alive and about the girls."

"You know something Rose, I don't care. It doesn't matter any longer now Aro is overthrown does it Marcus?"

The huge vampire lord smiled and shook his head,

"Not in the least Bella Whitlock. Just remember we're on your side, Felix and I always were."

"Thank you I won't forget but now we have to leave. Oh just one thing. If Aro decides he prefers to leave Volterra..."

"We'll be sure to let you know but I doubt it. The world out there is a very dangerous place for an unpopular ex ruler. Besides he's about to find himself in a position where he knows he's a prisoner but can't do anything about it, isn't he Corin?"

She smiled widely and I got the impression this was a job she was going to enjoy.

"if you have no further need of me Marcus I think I'll go and say hello now."

"Please do my dear."

"Oh, and tell him The Major and Bella say goodbye will you?"

Corin smiled even wider,

"It will be a pleasure Bella."

Jasper

Garrett helped me catch a few small deer that grazed on the hillside and a goat that wandered into my sight helped too. I was eager to get back to my family and Garrett filled me on on the happenings while I was incarcerated. As we ran back to the town walls I saw Bella with the girls walking slowly out into the warm evening air of the countryside. The girls cried "Daddy" and ran to me as I crouched down to take them both in my arms, thankful they were both safe and where they belonged once more. Bella gave them a minute alone with me then she joined us, my arms circling her too, my whole world held in my arms at last. Peter arrived with a car shortly after and we all piled in for the drive back to Pisa everyone eager to tell their part of the story and Sky asleep in Bella's lap while Rosie listened wide eyed to the story. When Bella told me what Marcus had said about Faith I agreed that she needed a visit although Peter and Charlotte offered to show her the error of her ways for us. I rather thought if Peter got a hold of her she might join her fiancé in the next world, besides Bella and I had issues ourselves we needed to address.

"Does that mean you're going to torch her?"

"It may come to that, we'll see."

"Can I come and watch? Can I please?"

Peters begging tone and facial expression of comic hope had Rosie in stitches and I knew she at least had recovered from her ordeal in Volterra. Garrett had told me of Aro's plan for Sky and I thought if he didn't have the courage or stupidity to leave Volterra and make it easy for me then I would pay him a visit in his tower, all in good time. The thing that worried me slightly more was the loud silence from Rose who hadn't said a word by the time we got to the airport.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter Sixty One

Bella

I knew there was something on Jaspers mind as we flew back home in the Volturi jet which we found waiting for us when we drove up to the airport. Peter and Garrett sat with Emmett discussing the current state of play in Volterra while Charlotte and Rose amused the girls playing card games. It gave Jazz and I a little time alone and he wrapped his arms around me sinking his face into my hair and breathing deeply.

"You smell wonderful Bella. I was worried when you didn't wake up. I had to leave you because the girls were getting upset so Emmett went to watch you for me. The next thing the Volturi were all over us, they grabbed the girls who were out in the meadow with Rose and Ben and that was it. None of us could do anything without the risk of the girls getting hurt."

"I don't blame you Jazz. I would have done the same but why was I unconscious for so long? If I'd woken earlier you wouldn't have been in Volterra so long but something went wrong."

He caressed my cheek and kissed me before answering.

"If you'd have woken up a raging newborn we might still be there or you might have been killed coming for us if that is you could have thought that clearly. As it was you woke up calm and controlled and did just the right things. Perhaps it was just meant to be darlin'"

"You mean I slept through my newborn phase?"

"It seems likely and if so its good for us you did."

Jasper

She could feel I was concerned about something and when she asked I couldn't lie to her.

"What I didn't understand is how they knew not only where we were but that Darius had a daughter with you. Somehow, someone told Aro Volturi."

"Could it have been Faith?"

I shook my head slowly,

"How would she know Bella? Carlisle and Esme didn't know so how could Faith? We both know Edward is dead. He died a while back before he suspected more than that you might be alive. So if it were Faith who told her?"

"So it was someone else? Someone on this plane you think? Who do you suspect?"

I really didn't want to name anyone and in the event I didn't need to. Bella looked up as she heard a familiar voice behind her,

"I think Jazz suspects me Bella and he'd be right although I didn't do it purposely."

Bella

I was shocked to hear Roses voice in the seat behind me and turned to look at her guilty face.

"I was scared Bella. When Jasper told me why he was ringing, when you were carrying Sky I was terrified I'd make a mess of things and maybe lose you or the baby or maybe both of you so before I left I spoke to Carlisle. I didn't give him any details and I never mentioned your name. I just borrowed some text books which I read on the plane. Emmett doesn't know so please don't blame him. I never thought for one minute Carlisle would put two and two together and he didn't. At least not until Edward disappeared. Then when Emmett and I got the call about Bella being pregnant again he got suspicious. He called me into his study and told me he knew I had helped Bella to have a baby and that's why Edward had gone missing. Edward rang him and told him he thought Bella was still alive and he was on her trail. He'd seen her photograph at Jenks and was trying to find her. Luckily he never mentioned it was Garrett he was following.

The last he heard from Edward was to say he was flying to Boulder. I swear I didn't tell him anything else until we heard from Jazz that you hadn't woken up. I admit I rang and asked his advice. We spoke for some time about possible problems and he offered to come out but I didn't tell him where we were."

Jasper shook his head sadly,

"You didn't need to. He could have got the phone traced and it sounds like he did from the fact he kept talking a long time."

"But how? I wouldn't know how to trace a cell signal. Would you?"

Emmett

I'd heard Rose and my stomach dropped, I felt sick and excusing myself I joined Jazz and Bella.

"I would. I have in the past, just for fun and I showed Carlisle how to. He asked me months ago after I explained about cell phone coverage. He wanted to know if I could adapt his phone to work off any network so he would always be in touch if he travelled. Remember a couple of years ago he went to Arizona and couldn't get through to Esme because his phone had no coverage. I think maybe I told him how to trace you Bella, by hacking in to your provider and I'm really sorry, I never thought he would use the information to find you."

Bella patted my hand and took Rose's with her other.

"You didn't deliberately give us away either of you. Rose was trying to help me and you thought you were helping Carlisle. You didn't know he was going to use what you told him to find us. The question is why did he tell Aro? What did he hope to gain by having us taken to Italy?"

Jasper looked at the girls as he answered,

"I don't know but I will and very soon. Peter, Garrett."

The guys got up and walked over to take the seats opposite,

"We heard Major. I take it we are all invited to the Cullen Pyre party?"

"We talk first Peter. I need answers."

"Of course, then we burn the fuckers."

"Peter mind your language."

Rose's tone was sharp and he turned to look at the girls who seemed engrossed in their card game with Charlotte who was also listening in.

"Sorry, I forgot. Where are the Cullens now anyway?"

"New England. Carlisle is working at Boston Medical Center."

"Well they might be looking for a replacement soon Rosalie."

We broke up then as Sky came over to sit on my lap, laying her head on my shoulder,

"I want to go home Mummy. I miss Ben. Do you think he'll be OK?"

I didn't know what to say to her, I hadn't seen Ben when I was at the house and had no idea where he was.

"I'm sure he'll be fine Sky, he's a really clever dog remember."

She nodded and closed her eyes, her thumb in her mouth which was a new thing for her. Seeing my gaze Jasper ruffled her hair.

"She started doing that when she realised you weren't coming home yet. They both really missed you and so did I. For a while there I even thought I might lose you."

I smiled and rested my own head on his shoulder,

"Never, we belong together my love."

Rosie came running over then and seeing my lap was full climbed onto Jaspers and pulled his other arm around her.

"Tell me a story Daddy, one with Uncle Peter in it. I like those, they make me laugh."

Peter looked disgusted,

"He can't tell good stories, not like me, mine are the best."

Rosie eyed him suspiciously,

"Really?"

"Sure. You come here and I'll tell you about Rapunzel and the Three Bears,"

"Wasn't that Goldilocks Uncle Peter?"

"Is that what your Daddy told you? See, my stories are much better. Come on"

He held his arms out and she kissed Jasper and then leaned over to whisper in my ear,

"I'm glad you're back mummy, I missed you, so did Sky."

Then she wriggled off Jaspers lap and ran in to Peters arms to the amusement of Charlotte who rolled her eyes and set the cards out to play patience.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter Sixty Two

Garrett

I spoke to the pilot who filed a change in flight plan and obtained permission to refuel in Boulder and then fly on to Boston. Bella and The Major decided it would be best if the girls went straight home. Sky was getting very upset at the thought Ben might have no food and be pining for her so Charlotte and Rose would leave us in Boulder with Sky and Rosie and take them straight to the house. That left Emmett to choose whether to go with Rose or us. The Major didn't push him but he was adamant that he had a few things to say to the man who had put his nieces in danger but first he kissed goodbye to all four girls although why he felt the need to kiss Charlotte I didn't immediately see. Then I saw Peters scowl and knew he'd done it on purpose.

"Fucking Cullen thinks he's Romeo or something, Pawing my wife like that."

"If you're jealous I can give you one too Peter"

Emmett stalked Peter back up the steps to the plane accompanied by of howls of laughter from the girls who had seen but not heard anything. Luckily Peter had kept his comment very low, if the girls started swearing he was going to be in for a very rough time from both Bella and The Major.

When we eventually landed I grabbed him and hauled him off to rent a car while Emmett stood with the others.

"One day I'm gonna deck that ugly fucker Garrett I promise you."

"Peter, he's on our side, give him a break."

"On our side? Its his fault those kids ended up in Volterra not to mention The Major or did you forget that small detail?"

"It wasn't done on purpose nor was it entirely his fault. Now I am not sitting in a car with you bitching all the way to the Cullen house so get it out of your system now!"

He mumbled to himself but by letting him drive I mollified him somewhat. It was like having a truculent teenager along! We picked the others up and set off, Peter listening in silence to Emmett's directions.

Jasper

I knew Peter was in a bad mood because Emmett came along but I didn't blame him for what happened and everything had turned out OK in the end. That didn't mean however that Carlisle was going to get off as easily. He knew exactly what he was doing, he thought we had killed his son and handed us all to the Volturi as punishment. Now while I might have accepted that as appropriate for myself, Peter, and even Garrett, no one but no one threatened my mate and especially my innocent babies and for that he was going to pay. I knew Bella felt the same and I tried to calm myself because we were only feeding each others anger and I wanted a clear head when we reached the Cullen house.

"Where's Alice?"

I looked at Bella puzzled,

"Alice? No idea, why?"

"Wont she have seen us coming?"

"If she did she and Jerome will just have scarpered. She wont hang around for us to get there. She and I have an agreement."

"An agreement with Alice the Vulture? Are you crazy Garrett?"

It was the first time Peter had spoken since we started off,

"Yes so shut it."

"You mean you did or you are?"

I stopped the argument before it could escalate.

"It doesn't matter. I'm not interested in Alice or her boyfriend. Only Carlisle and Faith."

"What about Esme?"

"Esme?"

I looked at Bella in confusion,

"Yes, if you kill Carlisle that will be punishing her too and she might be innocent."

"Hey girl, there are no innocents in the Cullen family."

"Hey I resent that"

Emmett leaned forward looking annoyed.

"Any more and I'm throwing you all out of the car. This is my business, Peter shut it and that's an order. Emmett calm down."

Peter nodded and turned his attention back to the road and I knew while it was an order he would obey.

Esme

When I heard a car on the drive I thought it might be Edward, I was ever hopeful so I ran to the window watched by Faith who was busy painting her nails a vivid orange which personally I thought was awful but then most of Faiths tastes weren't mine. I almost wished she would leave but she was adamant she needed Edward or his money and things to support herself. What she'd done before I didn't know and neither she nor Jerome were very forthcoming but at least he and Alice were getting on well. I didn't like him, he wasn't a patch on Jasper, but then you couldn't choose your children's partners for them and they had left on a European trip so were out of the house. When I recognised the figures emerging from the car I stepped back in shock.

"Carlisle. I think you'd better come down here. We have visitors."

He joined me at the door as I opened it to reveal Jasper, Garrett, Peter, and Emmett, surrounding a very altered Bella.

"Is that really you Bella? We thought you were dead. Please come in"

I was overjoyed to see Bella alive again.

They filed in and Faith stood up eyeing the men one by one then smiled and held out one orange tipped hand.

"Hello, I'm Edwards fiancée Faith."

They all ignored her except Bella who gave her a curt greeting.

"This isn't a social visit Carlisle."

Bella

So this was Edwards girlfriend! She looked like a high end hooker to me but there was no accounting for taste. Carlisle looked shocked as Jasper stepped closer.

"You didn't expect to see me again I suppose. It isn't often that prisoners escape from Volterra is it?"

"Volterra? Prisoner? What are they talking about Carlisle? And Bella, where have you been all this time? Do you know where Edward is?"

"Why don't you sit down Esme. I think what you are about to hear might come as a shock. Your husband betrayed me and my family to Aro Volturi."

"What?"

She whirled on Carlisle,

"You knew Bella was alive and told Aro? Why didn't you tell me? Poor Charlie and Renee, they must have been terribly scared. Are they still alive?"

"Not Bella's parents Esme. She's referring to Jasper and her daughters."

Esme's eyes widened further at Carlisle's words.

"Daughters? I don't understand."

"I wasn't killed by Victoria but kidnapped by a vampire called Darius who heard about my gift when Edward told Aro about it. Ironically that's what saved me from the Volturi. Jasper and his friends saved me from them when Darius was killed. He and I have two daughters and Rose helped me with the births. Carlisle found out and this time it was he who sold us out to the Volturi."

"You did Carlisle? Why? You sent those two little girls to the Volturi? I'm shocked and disgusted."

Carlisle

This was making me sound bad but I had my rebuff,

"I did it because they killed Edward."

"Who did? The children?"

"No Esme, Jasper and his friends"

"Now you see you should always check your facts before you go throwing accusations around. The Major had nothing to do with it. He never knew what happened to Edward, neither did Bella."

"But he is dead"

I smiled triumphantly and Faith gave a little cry and draped herself artfully across the couch but was ignored.

"Yes he's dead because he was a threat to Bella and the children"

Garrett's explanation was filled out by Peter Whitlock,

"And because he was an ass hole and I hate egotistical ass holes."

Esme was silent with shock but Faith was whimpering quietly and looking to see if she were getting any attention. I could have told her not to bother, no one in the room was interested in her.

Esme

This was like a nightmare, Edward was dead and Carlisle had sent Jasper, Bella, and two little children to Aro Volturi! He'd done all this without a single word to me? My life was crumbling around me.

"I want to know exactly what is going on Bella and I think I'd like to hear it from you."

Bella nodded and came to sit beside me, she was even more beautiful as a vampire when I remembered the shy awkward human child Edward had fallen in love with. She told me everything, or at least everything she knew and Jasper filled in the blanks. With each fact my horror grew and I watched Carlisle for his reactions but he didn't say anything, he just stood there with his hands clasped looking at the ground. 'The others watched him as Bella spoke as if expecting he might try something if he thought their attention was slipping.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter Sixty Three

Jasper

I was watching Faith who didn't seem terribly upset at the thought her fiancé was dead, instead she was now eyeing up Garrett who acted oblivious to her attentions. Both he and Peter were hoping Carlisle might try something but I could have told them he wouldn't. Carlisle Cullen was a diplomat not a fighter and he knew his limitations. That's why he'd involved the Volturi but he now knew it hadn't worked. We must have come to some arrangement with them or we would all still be captives or dead. Emmett stood awkwardly by the door unsure of his reception from anyone except possibly Bella and myself.

"I can't believe you would sell out innocent children to the Volturi Carlisle. What were you thinking? Why didn't you speak to me?"

"More to the point, why didn't you tell me Edward wasn't coming back Carlisle? That was just cruel."

Esme glared at Faith,

"Shut up and go pack your things. You are no longer welcome here and before you ask, no you aren't having any of Edwards things, except the ring you spend all your time flashing around."

Faith looked at Carlisle but he was still examining the floor so she flounced off upstairs and Esme turned her wrath on Carlisle once more.

"Right, when did you know Bella was still alive Carlisle?"

"I guessed as much when Rose and Emmett came back from their trip after asking me about delivering babies. Especially when Edward rang to tell me he thought Bella might be alive and he was following up on a lead. Unfortunately he didn't tell me who, just that he was flying to Boulder. It wasn't until Rose rang me with her concern for Bella who wasn't waking from her transformation that I was sure. If she were alive then the reason for Edwards continued absence was clear. He'd found out about Bella and been killed to keep him silent. After that it wasn't difficult to trace Rose's call and send it to my friend Aro."

"Your friend? What about your family? What about me? What about the innocent babies?"

"Innocent? One of those brats is Darius offspring not Jaspers. Besides someone had to pay for Edwards murder."

"You got the wrong people then Cullen. You see it wasn't The Major or Bella who put the dog down, it was me remember?"

Peter stepped forward menacingly and Carlisle retreated but now his back was against the wall quite literally.

"Who killed Edward isn't at issue here, it was done to keep my family safe and Carlisle, I'd do exactly the same again. You put my mate and daughters lives at risk and for that I intend you will pay."

Esme stood up and I wondered if she were about to plead for him or try to excuse his behaviour but she shocked us all by walking over to her husband and slapping him hard around the face.

"I could forgive you keeping things from me. I could forgive you lying to me. I could possibly even forgive you handing Jasper and the others to the Volturi but what I cannot and will not excuse you is putting the lives of two small children in danger. Let me tell you this Carlisle, if Jasper or Bella don't kill you I'll do it myself"

Even Bella was taken aback by this but Carlisle simply looked into her face,

"Esme, Edward was my son, my child, and they killed him. Why is my action so much more reprehensible?"

"Your son was an adult, he knew what he was doing and I'm sure he knew the consequences if he got caught. Those children were innocent babies, that's the difference. A difference even you should be able to recognise."

Carlisle

It seemed the game was up, I had no allies and no excuses left so I said nothing, just awaited my fate. Then Bella spoke,

"You know Carlisle I looked up to you at one time. I thought you were a man of honour and compassion but that's just a veneer hiding your true vampire heart. You didn't care what happened to any of us. Rose and Emmett were your children too? Why was it acceptable to hand them over to the Volturi knowing they might well be murdered too? What made you think that Esme would never find out what you had done? You are a liar and a murderer and you deserve to die for your actions."

I saw naked hatred in her eyes, a fire of anger flickering in the orange and suddenly I felt it. As if I were being crushed beneath a heavy weight that broke my bones and heated my body at the same time.

Jasper

I saw what was about to happen and warned Peter and Garrett to step away just in time. Carlisle's body became distorted and I ewaited for his body to burn or disappear but she stopped leaving him a crushed wreck of a man. Bella turned to Esme,

"If you want me for that action then go ahead but I have everything to live for and you won't win. I should kill him but I don't want you to suffer,"

"I don't doubt that Bella. I too wish to live but I have no quarrel with you over Carlisle's treatment and believe me he wont be getting away with anything fact I think a trip to Italy might be in order. Carlisle can join his friend Aro. For now I think I'll help Faith finish packing and ring Volterra."

She walked past Peter and straight up the stairs and I looked at my mate,

"Now that is a gift. Is there any other business we need to clear up?"

She shook her head,

"I don't think so."

"Alice maybe?"

She shook her head,

"No, Alice kept her bargain with Garrett. She could have warned Carlisle we were coming but she didn't. We can't prove she manoeuvred Edward into telling Aro about me which started this all off and she hasn't acted against you or I since and she could have, to great effect."

"Fuck, you let Carlisle live and now I can't even kill Alice. Bella I'm disappointed in you."

"Never mind Peter. I'm sure you'll find someone to take your pent up aggression out on."

Peter looked hopefully at Emmett who smiled and crooked a finger at him.

"Come on then pretty boy. Outside, you can show me what you've got"

Garrett groaned,

"Now its playtime. OK you two listen up. No killing or dismembering and no teeth. Anyone breaks the rules Bella dishes out the punishment. Lets go"

He ushered them out watched by a bemused Bella.

"Should we go and help Garrett?"

I shook my head,

"He's got it under control. Don't worry Bella, no one will get seriously hurt I promise you."

We should have been watching Carlisle more closely because he made a lunge, his body still recovering from his injuries and caught me by the leg pulling me down. Esme heard the noise and came to the top of the stairs as Bella screamed in rage and this time Carlisle was thrown back against the wall and burst into flames, burning quickly to ash. Bella looked up at Esme who nodded sadly,

"I understand Bella, you gave him a final chance and he wasted it."

Then she turned and we heard her voice raised as Faith took too long to pack.

"Now, I think perhaps we should get back to the children and then maybe we can try for that holiday in Cape Cod again. What do you say darlin'?"

Bella's smile lit up her beautiful face,

"It sounds wonderful to me. I just hope Sky found Ben or she won't leave the house."


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter Sixty Four

Rose

As soon as we reached the house Sky and Rosie went looking for Ben, shouting his name and running from one barn to the other but there was no answering bark, no wagging tail and Charlotte and I feared the worst. Either he had got hungry and travelled to find food or he'd been killed either shot by a farmer attacking stock or run over on the highway. Sky cried herself to sleep while Rosie sat holding her hand. We had helped them look everywhere and there was no sign of the dog. Charlotte rang the nearest police station but they'd had no report of a dog being killed and weren't really interested.

"Stay here with Sky and I'll take Rosie out with me. We might be able to pick up his trail in the woods."

Charlotte nodded her agreement and took Sky's hand from Rosie who leaned in and kissed her sister gently so as not to wake her.

"Don't worry Sky, we'll find him, I know we will"

They were brave words but she didn't look as certain as she sounded.

We went outside, the darkness wasn't a problem for either of us, Rosie had inherited her fathers vampire sight along with his speed so we ran hand in hand into the trees testing the air for Ben's scent. Of course it was all over the place, he'd spent a lot of time in here with the girls but we were looking for a fresh scent. Eventually, about half an hour later we got it. A more recent scent trail, so Ben had stayed by the house until recently. We slowed and checked out every bush and depression in the ground just in case he was curled up asleep or something. I hated the thought he might be dead but as we got no response to our calls it began to look more likely and I decided to take her back and continue the hunt alone.

"Come on Rosie, we'd better go back. Sky will be waking up soon and you know she'll be upset if you aren't there for her."

Sky had come to rely on her little sister especially since Bella had left them to become one of us.

For the first time Rosie ignored me and pulled her hand free.

"Rosie, don't you dare go off on your own young lady."

She walked forward very slowly heading for a group of thorn bushes and fell to her knees pushing them aside and I heard her,

"Ben? Oh Ben what happened to you?"

I rushed to her side to see the dog, a wire trap around his paw which was hanging on by a narrow strip of flesh, his eyes were open but clouded and his tongue hung out pathetically. It was quite obvious the poor dog was dead.

I pulled Rosie back as she reached a hand out to touch him.

"I'm sorry Rosie but it's too late. Ben's dead darling. Don't touch him."

I pulled off my jacket to wrap the body in so I could carry it back to the house. Sky would be devastated by his death and I knew she would insist on a proper burial for her faithful friend. Before I could do it though Rosie picked him up, talking to him as if he were able to hear her and when I tried to take him from her she pulled away. Rather than start a tantrum out here so far from the house I followed her back and all the way she talked to him. Telling him what she and Sky had been doing.

"We met some really nasty men but then Mummy came to save us. She's really beautiful now Ben, like Daddy and Aunt Rose here. Sky missed you so much."

If I were capable of crying the tears would have been rolling down my cheeks to hear the little girl talking to her dead pet and I wondered if we had a box big enough for his body in the barn when we saw the lights of the house through the remaining trees.

"See Ben, Sky is waiting for you. She's watching from the window. She'll look after you, don't worry."

I ran on ahead to warn Charlotte who was arguing with Sky who insisted she needed to go outside,

"Ben is waiting for me I know he is Aunt Charlotte. I have to go to him."

Seeing my face Charlotte understood and knowing there was no way Sky was going to calm down she took her hand.

"We'll go together Sky but I don't think Ben will be waiting, not like you think."

I crouched down and looked into her frantic face,

"Sky, we found Ben but...he was hurt. He got caught in a trap and he couldn't get free. I'm really sorry sweetheart but Ben died. We'll find a nice box to put him in and bury him in the meadow. He loved it there didn't he?"

She shook her head from side to side and pulled fee of Charlotte dashing to the door shouting his name at the top of her voice.

"Let her go Rose, she needs to say goodbye."

Charlotte

Rose explained what had happened as we followed Sky slowly across the yard to where Rosie sat on the ground, Ben's head in her lap and I could hear she was still talking to him. Sky skidded to a halt and crouched down beside her sister stroking Ben's fur and talking to him as well. We stood back giving them time to say goodbye then after ten minutes we went forward to take the girls back inside. Rose would dig a grave while I helped the girls find a blanket to wrap him in. Rosie saw us and shook her head,

"We can't leave him Aunt Charlotte. Not out here in the cold and dark."

"Oh I don't think its a good idea to take him in doors girls. Maybe we can find somewhere in the barn for him. What do you think?"

Sky hadn't turned and I could hear her singing a nursery rhyme to him, one hand stroking his fur while the other held the terribly wounded paw. Her little heart must be breaking, he'd been her best friend, her only friend, until Rosie came along.

Rosie spoke then,

"I'll come in Aunt Charlotte but please let Sky finish saying goodbye to Ben."

Rose looked at me and nodded, we could watch Sky from the window and it was only fair to let her. I didn't relish telling Bella but we could hardly keep it a secret. May be The Major would find her another dog although I very much doubted he would mean as much to Sky as Ben had. He'd been her ears and legs before Rosie took over and always slept on the end of Sky's bed however many times he was shooed off. Somehow miraculously there he was every morning, his tongue hanging out, laying on his back with his paws in the air like a circus dog.

"OK, but just for a little while. Its cold out here and Sky feels it more than we do."

Rosie nodded, her ringlets bouncing and clutched my hand as Rose and I walked back to the house with many a backward glance at the tragic figure on the ground.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter Sixty Five.

Charlotte

While I went upstairs with Rosie to find a blanket to wrap Ben in Rose made hot chocolate for Sky when she came in. For some reason Rosie was being very awkward about the blanket, it had to be just the right one and we'd been through nearly every one before she decided on the first I had shown her. She followed me down the stairs and then suddenly she was gone. I looked around but there was no sign of her, yet the door hadn't opened and Rose was in the kitchen so she hadn't gone through there.

"Rosie? Where are you? Rose did you see your name sake run through there?"

Rose came out of the kitchen, a mug of chocolate in her hand ready for Sky.

"No, I thought she was upstairs with you."

"She was, I followed her down the stairs but she just vanished. I looked away for a second and she was gone along with the blanket."

"Maybe she ran outside to Sky"

"The door never opened I'm sure."

Rose pulled the curtain aside and nodded,

"Yes, there she is with Sky. They're wrapping Ben in the blanket. Oh, I guess they didn't want us to carry him. Rosie is putting him in the barn. I guess it's for the best. I'll find a box when Sky goes back to bed. You keep Rosie amused."

I nodded and a few minutes later the two girls came in, both subdued and Sky had been crying but she didn't look as upset as I imagined she would, so letting her say goodbye to Ben had been a good thing.

Rose

Neither of the girls wanted to talk about it. Sky drank her chocolate quickly and took herself back to bed so I just kissed her goodnight and turned out the light hoping she would fall asleep quickly and not have nightmares. Charlotte sat by the fire with Rosie reading a book but I could see Rosie wasn't paying much attention. When I got up to go to the barn she jumped up,

"Aunt Rose, play with us please."

"Well I was...OK, what do you want to play?"

She looked around as if unsure,

"The card game Aunt Charlotte showed us on the plane."

I sat at the table with them and Charlotte explained the rules. After a little while I thought I should check on Sky but when I opened her door I could see her bed was empty. With a sinking feeling I ran back downstairs,

"She's not there. I bet she's in the barn."

I grabbed Sky's coat from its peg and ran to the barn, as I got close I could hear her talking softly and my heart broke for her. This was the first death she had ever encountered, well except for a small bird that flew in to the window but now I came to think about it the bird had recovered. I thought it had broken its neck but it was merely stunned and Sky's smile as it flew away was so warm, she loved all animals and birds.

I stepped into the barn very quietly so as not to frighten her but I was the one who got the shock. Sky was laying on a bale of hay with Ben by her side and his tail was swishing from side to side slowly. I froze,

"It's all right Aunt Rose. You can come over. Ben's still very sleepy but he's going to be OK aren't you boy?"

The tail wagged a little faster and I tiptoed over. His eyes were open, looking at his little mistress and they were bright and twinkling.

"Don't be afraid Aunt Rose. Its Ben, I made him better."

"You made him better?"

"Yes like the little bird. Ben will be good as new by the time Mummy and Daddy get back. Can he sleep on my bed tonight please?"

How could I refuse her? She climbed off the bale and I saw that the injured paw had healed and Ben's coat was no longer matted and dirty. Sky had a gift, the gift of life for animals and birds, what a wonderful gift.

"I'm worried about telling Mummy and Daddy about it."

"About Ben?"

"No, about my gift. I know Daddy lives on animal blood and Mummy will too I guess. Do you think they'll be cross that I save animals?"

I took her in my arms and held her tight,

"No my darling. They'll be very proud of you for saving your best friend now come on, you're cold"

Charlotte and Rosie had come in behind me and while I carried Sky to bed Charlotte picked Ben up and once upstairs placed him carefully on the bottom of her bed.

Charlotte

I'd been shocked to see Ben's tail wagging but Rosie tugged on my arm and pulled me back outside,

"That's Sky's gift, she heals the little creatures. I wish my gift was as good as that."

I looked down at her disappointed face,

"Well, what is your gift?"

"Sometimes I just know things."

"Well that's a good gift too."

"Not as neat as Sky's though. I'm very proud of my big sister."

I ruffled her hair and we'd gone back to join the others in the barn.

After Sky and Ben were settled Rosie told us how she'd seen Sky heal the bird and the two girls decided to keep it a secret because The Major killed animals to feed.

"I know its like humans who kill animals to eat their meat but we were a bit frightened. Will you explain to them please?"

"Of course we will, they'll be home soon and then we can tell them together."

Rosie nodded and then like any other child changed the subject as if the last had been of no importance,

"Can we make a welcome home banner for them? With those new paints you bought us? I like the pink and the green, they're really pretty."

Rose looked at me and smiled, the innocence of children. I just hoped they would remain this sweet and devoted to each other as they matured. Already Sky was the size and intellect of a ten year old and Rosie wasn't far behind. She seemed to have a special air though, as if she knew much without being aware she knew it, she reminded me of her mother at that moment. We were lucky, we got to share these wonderful children but I wondered if Bella ever thought about her parents and the grandchildren they would never know.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter Sixty Six

Bella

We left Garrett with Esme, Faith having left an hour after we arrived, without any of Edwards things except the engagement ring. Alice had spoken to Garrett just to make sure their truce was still in force and neither Jasper nor I would be looking for her or Jerome. I don't think she would be welcome at Esmes either from the way they spoke before we left. Peter was catching a flight straight back to Boulder but I had a detour I wanted to make, just to satisfy myself so we caught a flight to Seattle then drove to Forks arriving late in the evening when no one was likely to see us.

We found a place to watch the house, probably the same one Darius spied on me before kidnapping me. We sat together hand in hand and watched, the curtains not being pulled. Dad was in his usual chair with sport on the TV and a beer beside him while my mother curled up at his feet, her head on his knee. As we watched his hand came down to stroke her hair. So there it was, they were finally happy together. I looked at my bedroom window where a candle burned on the sill. Even now they thought I might come back.

I wanted them to know I was alive and happy but I didn't know how and then it came to me. I slipped my watch off, the one they bought me jointly for my fifth birthday the only joint present I ever had from them after they split up, and jumped up into the bedroom through the open window. Looking around I saw it was just as I'd left it the night Darius kidnapped me which seemed a lifetime ago. I found a sheet of paper and wrote a short note then put it under the watch blowing the candle out as I jumped back down. Jasper smiled at me and beckoned,

"Come on darlin' we have two girls waiting for us at home."

Renee

I suddenly had the feeling something had happened, changed, and looked up at Charlie,

"Did you feel that?"

He looked puzzled,

"Feel what?"

"It doesn't matter. Do you want another beer or coffee?"

"I'll have coffee thanks."

I kissed the top of his head and went into the kitchen to put the kettle on and that's when I smelled it, the candle in Bella's window had gone out, I could smell the smoke. I put the mugs out and ran upstairs, into her room and saw I was right but not only was it out, it had been moved from the window to the desk. In its place on the window sill was...Bella's watch and a sheet of note paper. Someone had been here! I grabbed the note calling for Charlie in panic. He reached me as I opened the note.

"Mum, Dad, There's no need for the candle any longer, I found my way back home. Please take care of each other and know that I am safe and happy. Please don't look for me. Love Bella xx"

I held out the watch,

"Look its hers."

"It could be a sick joke Renee. There are some weirdo's out there."

"No Charlie I don't think so not after all this time. For whatever reason she can't come back but she wanted us to know, I can feel it. Besides you know her writing as well, as I do, that's' her signature."

He pulled me close,

"I tried everything Renee but I couldn't find her. Why contact us now?"

"Maybe she couldn't before. I don't know Charlie but I feel she's telling the truth and that's what matters."

I leaned out the window,

"Thank you, take care baby"

Then I shut the window, pulled the drapes, and threw the candle stub away.

Bella

The story of Ben's miraculous recovery was told over and over again, by Charlotte, Rose, and Rosie, while Sky watched her father warily. He understood her concern and pulled her onto his lap,

"I'm very proud of you Sky. That was a wonderful thing to do. You have a great gift."

"Rosie saw it first. I didn't."

"Well, it seems you two work best as a team"

"Like you and Uncle Peter you mean"

He looked at Peter who was trying very hard to appear not to have heard Sky's comment.

"What exactly did Uncle Peter tell you?"

"That whenever you are in trouble he comes to rescue you and that's what teamwork is all about."

"Did he? And did he give you any examples?"

"Yes, he said you were stuck in a cave with grizzly bears trying to get in and he had to frighten them away so you could get out."

"I see"

"I didn't believe him though"

"Hey you never said that at the time Sky"

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings Uncle Peter but if there were grizzly bears Uncle Emmett would be there. He likes wrestling them."

Emmett's prowess as a bear wrestler was spreading it seemed!

The girls were really excited about their holiday which coincided with my human birthday so Rose and Charlotte were arranging a picnic with a cake and candles.

"Great, incinerated flour, I can't wait."

I hit him as he passed on his way to the minibus we had bought to transport us all. There were always either Peter and Charlotte or Rose and Emmett and often all four here together so cars were impractical. Our flight to Cape Cod was only a few hours away and everyone was excited. Marcus had sent the Volturi jet for our use and Esme who had visited a few times and who the girls adored, would be meeting us at the airport. Ben was also flying with us much to Peter's dismay,

"Can't he go in the hold? There will be dog hairs and slobber everywhere."

"No there wont Peter, you're travelling in there, so we'll all be safe"

He stuck his tongue out at Charlotte which had Rosie giggling madly, Uncle Peter was her favourite.

Garrett's house had a private beach so we were able to spend the day there and both Sky and Rosie were fascinated by the way their skin sparkled subtly in the sun. They soon stripped off to their swimming costumes, they had insisted on wearing those for the flight which amused Peter of course.

"Right girls. If the plane crashes you two can fight off the sharks"

"Uncle Peter, sharks can't hurt you, you're a vampire."

"That is quite true but do the sharks know that?"

They had spent a good hour debating that question, egged on by Peter of course!"

They loved the ocean and were soon splashing about in the water squealing and chasing Emmett and Peter. Jasper was undressing slowly and I knew he was nervous about the girls reactions to his scars.

"Jasper, you're their daddy and they love you, it wont matter to them. Just get in there for goodness sake"

Esme rolled her eyes at him and gave him a shove so I ran to the water's edge with him. To me he was beautiful and I watched as Rosie turned round first.

"Daddy yeah"

She grabbed his hand totally ignoring his scars and pulled him in where Sky waited with a very wet Ben. I joined them and we had races and water fights until I saw Sky flagging saved when Esme called us out for cake. Peter opened his mouth but shut it again at a look from Charlotte, he'd been warned.

Jasper took my hand to hold me back,

"Lets walk a little"

I smiled and we strolled along the beach together, turning to look back at our friends and family.

"Are you happy Bella or do you still miss your parents?"

"I did but not any more. They have each other and I saw how contented they were. Just like us."

He pulled me into his arms and held me tight,

"I never thought I would have any of this, thank you Bella for making my life complete."


	67. Chapter 67

**Well its the end of yet another journey and I'm glad so many of you liked it. Thank you for all the reviews. I appreciate the time and effort you put in to writing them. There will be a new story shortly but I am away for a few days first. Jules x**

Chapter Sixty Seven

Sulpicia

I watched as Aro fumed at his imprisonment, I had hoped he might take advantage to spend his time with me now but no, he still wanted his freedom and the reins of power once more although there was nothing he could do, Corin made sure of that. Marcus came to visit some times and I didn't blame him for looking so satisfied, after all my husband had kept him a mental prisoner for centuries.

"Aro, I thought you might have begun your own research, the archives are open to you if you wish to use them."

"What's the point, you did all the research over the centuries and you couldn't get free of Chelsea so how am I to get free of Corin?"

"But Corin is good for you. You look much more relaxed these days without the worries of leadership and Sulpicia must be so happy to have your undivided attention."

Aro merely turned his back on his old friend who smiled a little triumphantly before turning to leave,

"Of course you are always free to leave, or I could ask Corin to leave instead if you wish brother"

I saw the conflict on my husbands face but he knew he couldn't survive without the drug that Corin was.

Marcus

It was satisfying to see Aro suffering to an extent but I wanted him to suffer more for the murder of his sister, my wife, but so long as he stayed there and behaved I had no excuse. I saw Sulpicia's face, she was disappointed because her husband still wasn't giving her the attention she craved. Bella had contacted me once to see how things were in Volterra, meaning was Aro still behaving himself. Personally I thought her punishment for him had punished his mate more. From the time she discovered what he had done Sulpicia began to pull away from him and his behaviour now did nothing to resolve that. I could have told her that there are certain actions that cause the fracture of a mated couple and I thought Aro's behaviour fell into that category although I doubted she would believe me if I told her. No, she would find out by herself eventually. In the meantime I would have a watch kept in the forlorn hope he might try to escape. The thought of Aro alive and in Volterra made me nervous even now. I had thought of withdrawing Corin for a while and let him suffer, it was tempting, very tempting indeed.

Aro

How could my mate allow this treatment of me? I should be in control but I didn't want the control any longer. It was pleasant here with Sulpicia, talking and reading, wasting the hours, how had she stayed sane in this tower for so long? Of course I could answer my own question easily enough, she sat with us sewing with a smile of contentment on her face, a smile I wanted to wipe off but of course if I did that she might leave and I needed her here, to feel as good as I did. Why was I in such inner turmoil? Why was I not always happy and content as I should be? Something here wasn't right but what could it be? There were only Sulpicia and myself here now. Athenadora had moved out into Caius old quarters and from accounts I heard from the few visitors we were allowed she was enjoying herself immensely. Sulpicia visited her friend on occasion, Athenadora refused to come here, she didn't want to see my face again apparently. How the mighty were fallen!

Marcus

I listened to Felix report with some concern, it seemed Aro still had his followers out in the world and there was a plot afoot to release him from his confinement. Did they not realise that he would beg to be back in the tower within hours? Of course not, Corin's gift was known to only a special few, Felix, Jane, and Alec, apart from myself, the two wives and of course Aro himself. Plus the Whitlocks. I thought it might be wise to inform them of the intelligence Felix gathered, I didn't want there to be any attempt to rescue him without their being warned it was a slight possibility, very slight, but never the less still a possibility.

Aro

Sulpicia and Corin had gone visiting Athenadora leaving me alone in the tower and already I was feeling uneasy. I needed Corin back but I couldn't demand she came back, I had no power to do so any longer. I hated this tower and all it stood for, I wanted to be free, or have Corin back, no freedom...or Corin...I hated this feeling of impotency. The Volturi was mine and I wanted it back, or Corin. No, the power was mine...

I heard a noise on the stairs and heaved a sigh of relief, Corin must have realized how disturbed I would be without her presence and come back to calm me. The door opened slowly and I smiled.

"Corin how thoughtful of you. Is Sulpicia with you?"

My eyes opened wide in shock as I saw my visitor.

"I'm afraid she's not coming Aro, neither is anyone else although you are free to shout for help. Soon you will be begging for mercy, screaming for help, but that wont be coming either. It's just you and me and we have a score to settle don't we?"

I backed away until I was against the door to my private room and reaching behind me I grasped the handle ready to turn it.

"Why are you here? I haven't tried to escape."

"No and I was waiting for you. In the end I decided I would have to visit you here instead. If you have a God you'd better pray to him now while you still can."

I twisted the handle and slipped through, locking it behind me. The stout iron-bound oak door wouldn't hold for long but I could jump from this window to the courtyard below and freedom or help at least.

The door burst inwards and he stood there smiling,

"Oh no Aro you can't run from me. You have to pay for your wrongs and they are legion. Would you like me to itemize them as I tear you limb from limb?"

He stepped forward and grabbed me by the throat as I screamed for help but I knew there would be none forthcoming, I was looking at the Angel of Death. As the agony began I heard the list begin,

"Sara, Darius, and all the others you could have, should have, saved plus those dear to me that you dared to threaten. Bella"

I lost my arms

"Sky,"

I lost my legs,

"Rosie"

My head lay on the ground between my dismembered limbs and I saw his smiling face look down on me as he lit a match.

"I hope you burn in hell for eternity Aro Volturi."

"No please, I'm a prisoner here, I can't do any harm any longer and you would be punishing my dear Sulpicia."

"You should have thought about that earlier Aro."

He dropped the lit match and as the flames licked around me I saw The Major standing there, a smile of satisfaction on his face.

The End.


End file.
